Adaptação: Inocência Rebelde
by L.M.Silva
Summary: Edward Cullen teve uma surpresa bem agradável ao encontrar uma mulher desconhecida no apartamento de sua empresa... só de toalha de banho! Porém, ele não tinha tempo para ouvir a triste história de Bella... pois estava atrasado para uma festa, e ela seria perfeita para acompanhá-lo!...
1. Prólogo

Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen teve uma surpresa bem agradável ao encontrar uma mulher desconhecida no apartamento de sua empresa... só de toalha de banho! Porém, ele não tinha tempo para ouvir a triste história de Bella... pois estava atrasado para uma festa, e ela seria perfeita para acompanhá-lo! Ainda que tomada pela emoção do momento, Bella não previra o desafio de fingir que ambos formavam um casal apaixonado. A química entre ela e Edward era explosiva! Afinal, ele estava bem acostumado a conseguir o que desejava... e parecia desejá-la... loucamente. Como Bella, inexperiente e nervosa, conseguiria lidar com este tipo letal de desejo sombrio?


	2. Capítulo 1

Oiiieeee! Voltei com mais uma adaptação de um livro que eu amo muiiito e tem tudo a ver com o nosso casal! Os personagens são da querida Stephanie Meyer e a história é da maravilhosa Sara Craven ( quem tiver tempo por favor leiam os romances dela, são espetaculares... rsrs sem exageros). Espero que gostei, comentem, e que apreciem este lindo romance!

**Capítulo 1**

Dizem que as únicas certezas da vida são a morte e os impostos, pensou Isabella Swan enquanto levantava a esponja e espremia água maravilhosamente morna e perfumada nos ombros e seios. Mas há mais uma certeza: basta entrar num banho quente e muito desejado que o telefone começa a tocar.

Como estava acontecendo nesse exato momento.

Mas ao menos dessa vez Bella não teria de se levantar xingando e pegar uma toalha para correr até o telefone, porque alegria das alegrias! o aparelho não era seu.

Quem estava do outro lado da linha podia falar com a secretária eletrônica.

Devia ser Rosalie querendo saber se tudo estava bem, mas nesse caso podia deixar uma mensagem. E depois, quando estivesse banhada e bem alimentada, Bella telefonaria para sua meia-irmã e agradeceria novamente por lhe ter oferecido esse abrigo temporário sem fazer muitas perguntas. Pelo menos até agora.

Rosalie era três anos mais velha, e como seus pais estavam aposentados e morando numa casa de campo ao lado de um campo de golfe em Portugal, assumira com muita seriedade seu papel de irmã mais velha. Assim, quando voltasse no domingo, exigiria saber por que o emprego dos sonhos de Bella tivera um fim tão prematuro.

Mas até lá Bella começaria a se sentir melhor. Assim que tivesse se recuperado do cansaço e do caos das últimas 24 horas e conseguisse pensar direito, teria o fim de semana inteiro para fazer planos e ser positiva sobre sua vida, em vez de querer gritar.

Claro que teria de esperar até segunda-feira para saber se ainda tinha um emprego na agência ou se a ameaça de sua última chefe dera frutos. Mas ao menos poderia começar a procurar por algum lugar onde viver até seu próprio apartamento voltar a ficar disponível.

Não que o apartamento de Rosalie não fosse agradável. Esse banheiro, por exemplo, era um sonho; seus azulejos de suave coloração azul davam-lhe a impressão de estar flutuando no mar. Somado a isso a espaçosa sala de estar, a cozinha moderníssima e os dois quartos elegantes, Rosalie nunca vivera com tanto luxo.

O que não conseguia compreender era como Rosalie podia pagar por um ambiente tão suntuoso. Sua meia-irmã era assistente pessoal de Edward Cullen, diretor de uma das principais empresas de relações públicas do Reino Unido, e devia estar recebendo um salário altíssimo para poder pagar um apartamento assim nessa vizinhança.

Se não soubesse o quanto Rosalie estava apaixonada por Emmett com quem viajava neste exato minuto para conhecer seus pais em Kent , poderia até se questionar que espécie de "assistência pessoal" sua meia-irmã provinha ao patrão.

Deixe de ser invejosa, disse a si mesma. Então, apoiando a cabeça no encosto da banheira, cerrou os olhos para refletir sobre o rumo desastroso tomado por sua vida. O pior de tudo era que aquilo a pegara completamente de surpresa. O que fazia dela a mulher mais estúpida e ingênua que caminhava na Terra.

Fora estupidez colocar seu apartamento para alugar, mas confiara na duração mínima de seis meses prometida pelo trabalho para a escritora de best-sellers Victória Manson.

"A secretária habitual da Sra. Mason precisa tirar uma licença. Sua mãe idosa está prestes a fazer uma cirurgia séria e precisará de muitos cuidados pós-operatórios" dissera-lhe Heidi sua chefe. "A Sra. Mason faz sua pesquisa em Londres e então segue para sua casa no sudoeste da França, onde escreve. Assim, precisa de alguém que preencha a brecha." Heidi pressionara os lábios. "Aparentemente fomos bem recomendados a Sra. Mason, mas ela não é fácil de agradar."

"Victória Mason" ecoara Bella, olhos castanhos reluzindo. "Mal posso acreditar. Ela é uma escritora maravilhosa. Sou sua maior fã."

"Foi por isso que sugeri você, embora suspeite que seja jovem demais. Mas ela já recusou Kate e Irina e disse que quer uma pessoa "agradável"." Heidi resfolegara. "Mas não se deixe levar por seu entusiasmo por ela como escritora. Aposto que você estará farta do novo livro antes que ele tenha sido terminado. Li uma entrevista com ela na internet. A Sra. Mason escreve à mão, num papel especial e com uma caneta especial. Você terá de digitar cada versão do romance num computador para ela corrigir. E ela costuma fazer umas dez versões."

Heidi fizera uma pausa antes de concluir:

"Você também fará muito trabalho de leva e traz; ser secretária será apenas parte do serviço. Mas como ela acabou de se casar de novo, ao menos será poupada de lhe servir a xícara de chocolate quente de grife que gosta de tomar toda noite antes de dormir."

"Por uma chance de trabalhar com Victória Mason eu até colheria grãos de cacau" assegurou Bella, jubilosa. "Não é problema."

"Mas passar na entrevista pode ser" avisara Heidi.

Victória Mason fizera parte de um game show naquela noite, cabelos ruivos cortados num penteado severo e um vestido escarlate exibindo sua silhueta invejável. Era inteligente e engraçada e vencera com facilidade a competição, aceitando os cumprimentos dos outros participantes com aparente modéstia.

Contudo, havia alguma coisa em seu sorriso e na forma como movia a cabeça que parecia lembrar a todos que ela fora a vencedora.

Por que isso deveria me preocupar? perguntara-se Bella. Não vou ser nenhuma espécie de rival para ela, apenas uma funcionária... isso é, se eu passar na entrevista.

Contudo, um pouco para sua surpresa, ela passara.

"Você parece ter muito mais a oferecer que as outras candidatas" disse-lhe a Sra. Mason enquanto mexia em sua aliança de casamento ornada com um enorme diamante. "Um delas deu a impressão de nunca ter lido um livro na vida, e a outra era simplesmente... inadequada." Victória olhou Bella dos pés à cabeça, examinando o corpo esguio, os cabelos castanho- avermelhados penteados para trás e presos por um laço, a pele pálida e cremosa e as feições comuns, e assentiu. "Sim, se sua habilidade como digitadora for boa, acho que servirá bem."

A escritora fizera uma pausa.

"Planejo descer até Evrier sur Tarn na semana que vem. Espero que esteja disponível para viajar comigo. Ângela cuidou de todos os preparativos antes de ir bancar a Florence Nightingale, mas se houver qualquer dificuldade, espero que você seja capaz de resolver."

O telefone voltou a tocar, exigindo a atenção de Bella.

"Todo mundo sabe que estou fora" dissera-lhe Rosalie ao partir, acrescentando: "E deixei um memorando escrito, de modo que ninguém deverá perturbá-la."

"Só que não era isso que estava acontecendo."

"Por favor, deixe seu recado após o sinal" Bella aconselhou a quem estava ligando numa voz cantarolada, antes de acrescentar mais água quente e algumas gotas de óleo perfumado ao banho e mergulhar mais em suas profundezas confortáveis.

Devia ser ótimo ser tão requisitada, ter amigos telefonando constantemente para sugerir um cinema, um jantar ou até um drinque.

E ter alguém como Emmett...

Isso provavelmente mais do que tudo, admitiu. Porque, aos vinte anos, Bella ainda não tinha nada próximo de um relacionamento sério com um homem.

Bella saíra com alguns homens desde que chegara a Londres e ocasionalmente seu acompanhante pedira para vê-la novamente. Ocasionalmente. Mas com toda honestidade, Bella jamais se importara quando não havia novos contatos.

Bella era a primeira a reconhecer que era tímida e que não sabia flertar nem tomar parte de conversas de duplo sentido. Que nem em mil anos poderia se imaginar sendo atraída para a espécie de intimidade casual que parecia a norma nos dias de hoje.

Não que chegasse realmente a desaprovar isso. O que outras pessoas faziam depois que acabavam de se conhecer não era da sua conta. Sabia apenas que essa espécie de comportamento não era para ela, que suas próprias inibições não poderiam ser descartadas com tanta facilidade. Provavelmente os homens com quem saíra haviam notado isso e decidiram procurar por garotas com menos inibições.

"Acha que sou uma esquisita?" certa vez perguntara a Rosalie, mas sua meia-irmã limitara-se a rir.

"Não, querida. Acho que você tem princípios e que terá de se apaixonar muito seriamente antes de se sentir tentada a abandoná-los. E não há nada nem remotamente esquisito nisso. Portanto, pare de se punir."

Bella sorriu ao lembrar disso. Rosalie era muito boa para ela pensou com gratidão , calorosa e atenciosa como o pai, Phil Smith, o homem que havia conhecido e se apaixonado pela mãe de Bella há seis anos.

E muito diferente do pai dela, que fora um homem discreto mas afetuoso pensou Bella. A infância de Bella tinha sido segura e confortável sob a proteção do casamento feliz de seus pais. Charlie Swan fora um bem-sucedido advogado de divórcios que costumava declarar que cada caso que passava por sua mesa o fazia contar suas bênçãos.

E continuou contando-as até o dia que morreu repentinamente de uma doença cardíaca da qual ninguém suspeitara, deixando a sorridente mãe de Bella devastada e incapaz de compreender terrível perda sofrida.

Retornava olhares frios para as pessoas que diziam que ela ao menos não tinha preocupações com dinheiro. Que Charlie ganhara muito bem e investira com sabedoria. E que ela poderia vender sua casa quitada, livrando-se com ela de todas as suas memórias, e seguir em frente.

Porém, passaram-se três anos até que uma amiga, que trabalhava com Renée Swan na instituição de caridade na qual ela passava a maior parte de suas manhãs, a persuadisse a embarcar num cruzeiro de luxo aos fiordes da Noruega. Phil Smith, um homem grande e de sorriso fácil, fora designado para sua mesa logo na primeira noite, e até o final do cruzeiro. Renée para sua própria surpresa não mais se sentia culpada em desfrutar de seu charme e gentileza. Renée compreendeu que iria sentir falta dele mais do que imaginara ser possível. Além disso, compreendeu que Phil, sendo um viúvo com apenas uma filha crescida, queria vê-la de novo e provavelmente lhe pedir para iniciar uma nova vida com ele.

Bella sabia que isso poderia ter causado muitos problemas. Segundas famílias nem sempre davam certo e no começo não quisera gostar de Phil, vendo a relação como deslealdade à memória do pai. Contudo, aceitara seu dilema com tamanha compreensão e sensibilidade que fora impossível não se afeiçoar um pouco por ele. E observando sua mãe desabrochar ao receber seu afeto, passara a amá-lo e aprovar seu casamento.

Já em Rosalie ela encontrara não apenas uma irmã, mas uma amiga. Assim, a despeito dos eventos recentes, ela também podia contar suas bênçãos. Porém, esse telefone, que agora emitia mais uma convocação autoritária, não estava entre elas.

Resmungando, Bella curvou-se para frente e deixou a água escorrer. Em seguida levantou da banheira, estendendo a mão para uma toalha branca e macia, a qual passou em torno de si como um sarongue, dobrando as extremidades acima de seus seios.

Soltou os cabelos, penteando com os dedos as pontas úmidas, antes de caminhar descalça pela passagem até a sala de estar. Seguiu até a mesinha de telefone e apertou o botão "play". Uma voz de homem não a de Emmett disse abruptamente:

" Rosalie, atenda. É urgente." O segundo recado era apenas um suspiro, expressando impaciência e irritação em doses iguais, e o terceiro parara assim que a secretária eletrônica fora acionada.

Talvez quem estava ligando tenha decidido que era hora de não aceitar um não como resposta pensou Bella enquanto se virava, congelando ao ouvir o chocalhar de uma chave na fechadura, o som da porta da frente sendo aberta e então batida com força, seguida por passos rápidos e inquestionavelmente másculos aproximando-se pelo corredor.

Aterrorizada, Bella olhou ao redor à procura de alguma coisa qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para se defender contra o intruso. Exceto que ele já estava no vão de sua porta, a voz carregada com irritação ao inquirir:

" Pelo amor de Deus, Rosalie, ficou surda?"

Então ele se calou, respirando fundo ao compreender. Bella percebeu que estava sendo examinada intensamente por olhos verdes e gélidos como o mar ártico. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz soou ameaçadoramente baixa:

"Quem é você, e o que está fazendo aqui?"

Obedecendo a um instinto que mal conseguia compreender, ela verificou se as dobras da toalha que envolvia seu corpo estavam seguras.

"Poderia perguntar a mesma coisa" retorquiu, a voz tremendo um pouco porque já conhecia a resposta. Que o visitante inesperado e indesejado, olhando para ela seminua e morrendo de vergonha, era o chefe de Rosalie, Edward Cullen.

"Não faça joguinhos comigo, querida" aconselhou, a voz tão fria quanto seu olhar. "Apenas responda minha perguntas antes que eu chame a polícia. Como entrou aqui?"

"Estou ficando na casa da minha irmã."

"Irmã?" repetiu o homem, como se a palavra tivesse sido numa língua estrangeira.

"Mas Rosalie é filha única."

"Meia-irmã, então" disse ela. 'O pai dela é casado com a minha mãe há vários anos."

"Sim" disse lentamente. "Eu havia esquecido. Mas isso não explica por que a deixou cuidando deste lugar. Contudo, isso pode esperar." Ele olhou em torno, correndo uma das mãos pelos cabelos ruivos que usara num corte mais comprido do que a moda ditava. "Então, onde está Rosalie? Preciso falar com ela com urgência."

"Não está aqui. Foi passar o fim de semana em Kent. Ela disse que tinha contado a você."

O rosto bronzeado ficou, se era possível, ainda mais hostil.

"Achei que poderia pegá-la antes que saísse."

E era precisamente esse o motivo pelo qual Rosalie partira com tanta pressa, pensou Bella.

"Não vou dar bobeira de novo" dissera sua meia-irmã enquanto fazia a mala. "Estou partindo antes que Cullen, o workaholic, encontre outro motivo urgente para me manter em Londres, como fez da última vez que planejei ir a Kent. Ele pode estar preparado para trabalhar 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, mas nem todo mundo é assim, e prefiro ter essa folga a um bônus, por mais generoso que seja. Afinal, não quero que os pais de Emmett pensem que eu os estou evitando."

Bella empertigou os ombros nus.

"Temo que não. Ela vai voltar no domingo."

"O que não resolve o problema que tenho esta noite" disse rispidamente Edward Cullen.

Bella empinou o queixo.

"Vejo que minha irmã deveria ter permanecido aqui para a remota possibilidade de você precisar de sua ajuda" retorquiu com a mesma rudeza. "Mas por acaso Rosalie tem uma vida, e posso lhe assegurar que é muito mais importante para ela conhecer os pais de seu noivo do que ficar parada aqui à disposição das necessidades urgentes de seu patrão."

Houve um silêncio, e então ele disse:

"Belo discurso, Srta...?"

" Swan, Isabella Swan. E como você pode ver com seus próprios olhos que Rosalie não está aqui, eu gostaria que se retirasse."

"Tenho certeza de que gostaria, Srta. Swan, mas não creio que lhe cabe me dispensar de minha própria residência." Os olhos verdes correram ainda mais lentamente por Bella, que sentiu um aperto na garganta.

Ocorreu a Bella que ela só o vira antes em fotografias de jornal, nenhuma das quais lhe fizera muita justiça. Não era bonito, pensou, não com aquele nariz curvado em forma de bico que parecia ter se quebrado em algum momento, mas era mais do que atraente. Muitíssimo mais. Seus olhos eram deslumbrantes quando não estavam ardendo de raiva e sua boca...

Ela parou aí, aconselhando si mesma a nem pensar em contemplar sua boca, que começara a curvar num sorriso leve, mas perigoso.

"E você dificilmente está em posição de me expulsar" ele prosseguiu em voz baixa. "Não tão deliciosamente despida. Não acho que essa toalha irá resistir por muito tempo se começarmos a brigar."

Ele a tinha em total desvantagem, claro. O terno executivo de sombria formalidade caía com perfeição no corpo alto, esguio e viril, enquanto o colete cinzento acentuava sua cintura fina. A camisa era branca e bem engomada e a gravata era de seda vermelha.

Edward não poderia estar mais completamente vestido nem mesmo se tentasse; então como conseguia lhe passar exatamente a impressão oposta? De que, na verdade, não usava nenhuma roupa?

Ela precisava retornar a um terreno seguro e depressa.

"Como assim sua residência?" retrucou.

"Este apartamento é da minha empresa, Srta. Swan" disse ele, agora num tom arrastado que transbordava sensualidade. "Ele me pertence e eu o uso para clientes estrangeiros que não gostam de hotéis. Rosalie está morando aqui enquanto seu senhorio está sendo forçado, muito contra sua vontade, a reformar seu apartamento, e todos os outros do prédio. Ela não explicou isso antes de convidá-la a se mudar para cá?"

Fazendo que não, Bella disse em voz baixa:

" Não tivemos muito tempo para explicações. E Rosalie não sabia que eu viria até que telefonei do aeroporto e lhe disse que estava numa enrascada."

Ele franziu a testa.

"O que aconteceu? Foi assaltada enquanto estava de férias?"

"Não, nada assim. Eu estava trabalhando na França e as coisas deram errado. E meu próprio apartamento estará ocupado por cinco meses."

"Entendo" disse lentamente. "Então isso faria de você uma sem-teto, desempregada e falida."

"Obrigada" disse Bella, empertigando o queixo. "Não preciso que me aponte isso."

Ele prosseguiu como se ela não tivesse dito nada:

"Portanto, podemos fazer um acordo. Quanto cobraria para passar a noite comigo?"

Bella arfou, ultrajada.

"Pelo que está me tomando?" inquiriu, furiosamente cônscia de qual seria a resposta.

"Bem, claramente não o que você está pensando." Ele teve a audácia de rir. "A despeito do quanto você possa parecer nessa toalha... a qual, caso não tenha notado, escorregou um pouco."

Cores se espalharam pelo rosto de Bella, enquanto ela puxava apressada a toalha para seu nível anterior, amaldiçoando os poderes de observação dele.

"E eu estou lhe fazendo uma oferta irresistível" ele prosseguiu. "Preciso ir a uma festa esta noite e a garota que eu iria levar pegou uma virose. Foi por causa disso que telefonei para Rosalie. Mas como ela não está por perto, você terá de servir."

Depois de um momento de silêncio, ela disse:

"Deve estar brincando."

"É a sua resposta?" perguntou. "Perdeu sua eloquência?"

"Mas não meu senso de humor." Ela respirou fundo. "Obrigada por seu gracioso convite, Sr. Cullen, mas... não. Nem que minha vida dependesse disso."

"Estava pensando no seu futuro econômico imediato, Srta.Swan Realmente tem condições de recusar várias centenas de libras em troca de algumas horas em minha companhia?"

Não, ela provavelmente não tinha, admitiu em silêncio, mas que diferença isso fazia? Ela disse:

"Não pertenço ao seu sofisticado mundo de relações públicas, Sr. Cullen, acredite em mim. Eu não me relaciono bem com as pessoas e só cometo gafes em festas. Gaste seu dinheiro em outro lugar."

"Por outro lado, se você me ajudar, posso ser persuadido a fazer vista grossa para a infração cometida por Rosalie ao aceitar hóspedes. Posso até permitir que você permaneça aqui até sua vida melhorar." Ele sorriu novamente. "Então, por que não coloca seu vestidinho preto e sai comigo esta noite?"

"Porque não tenho um vestidinho preto" retorquiu zangada. "Mas tenho certeza de que possui uma cadernetinha preta, Sr. Cullen."

Na verdade, sabia que ele possuía porque Rosalie certa vez lhe contara, rindo, que sua lista de namoradas era quilométrica. Bella então se virará para sua meia-irmã, tão bonita e confiante, e perguntara, olhos arregalados:

"Alguma vez ele lhe passou uma cantada?"

Rosalie dera com os ombros.

"Uma vez, no começo... quase. Mas depois disso, nunca mais. Não faço o tipo dele... e ele certamente não faz o meu acrescentara com firmeza. É por causa disso que trabalhamos tão bem juntos."

" Está um pouco tarde para começar a dar telefonemas" disse, e então fez uma pausa, franzindo um pouco a testa. "Além disso, ninguém conhece você, o que atende muito melhor aos meus propósitos. Assim, seja uma boa menina, pare de discutir e vá se vestir. Use preto, branco ou rosa - choque, não me importo. Se não tiver nada adequado, pegue emprestado da Rosalie. Creio que vocês duas vestem mais ou menos o mesmo número."

Ela podia ter passado sem essa avaliação, aquele permanente olhar verde que parecia tratar sua toalha como se ela não existisse.

"É claro que, se você preferir, podemos esquecer a festa e ficar juntos aqui" disse mais lentamente. "Há champanhe na geladeira, de modo que poderemos relaxar um pouco enquanto você me conta a seu respeito, incluindo como perdeu seu último emprego. E então você não teria de se mudar. Poderia continuar parecendo tão linda quanto está agora, com um ou dois ajustes acrescentou em voz sedosa. E sujeito a negociações, claro. Talvez eu possa até persuadi-la a deixar essa toalha cair um pouco mais da próxima vez. O que me diz?"

"Pensando melhor, prefiro ir à sua maldita festa" disse rangendo os dentes.

O sorriso que Edward abriu deixou Bella com vontade de lhe dar um soco.

"Uma sábia decisão, meu bem. E eu vou esperar aqui; obediente, ainda que relutante, enquanto você realiza a transformação necessária." Parou pensativo. "Mas se precisar de mais alguma ajuda, por favor, não hesite em me chamar."

"Conte com isso" disse Bella com doce veneno. "Assim que eu conseguir pensar num palavrão adequado."

E então, ainda segurando sua toalha, Bella fez uma retirada estratégica, ainda que não inteiramente digna.


	3. Capítulo 2

Oiieee, voltei com mais um capítulo pra vcs! Comentem pra mim saber se vcs estão gostando!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 2**

— Devo estar completamente louca — murmurou Bella.

Olhou com desagrado para seu reflexo. Mesmo com a ajuda dos cosméticos de Rosalie, ela ainda parecia... comum. E ninguém jamais iria acreditar que Edward Cullen convidara uma garota como ela para sair.

Mas ao menos sua roupa favorita um vestido justo de seda que descia até a altura dos joelhos, munido de mangas curtas, e uma faixa comprida que envolvia sua cintura estava adequada. Só podia torcer para que ele lhe desse confiança, algo que usualmente acontecia quando o vestia. Exceto que não havia nada usual nesta noite em particular.

Chegara a considerar seriamente a possibilidade de fugir, mas o Sr. Cullen a veria passar pela porta da sala de estar, e ela não queria se submeter ao risco de que ele tentasse ir atrás. Seria como ser seguida por uma pantera negra, pensou com um súbito arrepio.

Além disso, em termos práticos, se ela estava prestes a perder seu emprego, então precisava realmente do dinheiro que ele aparentemente estava preparado para lhe pagar, além do lugar onde ficar. Embora o pensamento de ficar endividada com ele a perturbasse severamente.

O incidente na França tinha sido um pesadelo, mas algum instinto que ela não imaginara possuir a alertava de que qualquer envolvimento com Edward Cullen tinha potencial para ser infinitamente pior.

E ela não podia confiar em sua falta de glamour para ser seu salva-vidas, conforme descobrira a um alto custo.

Suspirou baixinho. Um pouco de dinheiro na mão seria mais do que bem-vindo, lembrou a si mesma. Na verdade, seria essencial.

E embora não gostasse de festas, sabia o que fazer nelas pegar uma bebida na bandeja e se tornar invisível em algum canto até que chegasse a hora de se retirar.

Estava fechando a faixa com um laço quando ele bateu na porta.

— Ainda vai demorar muito?

O dossiê estava crescendo, pensou. Muitas namoradas. Extremamente manipulador. Pouquíssima paciência. Mais uma quantidade excessiva de... do quê? Carisma? Sensualidade? Não conseguia definir que qualidade era essa, mas a temia.

"Estou pronta" gritou, metendo os pés nas sandálias de salto alto e pegando a pequena bolsa de noite que combinava com eles e com o xale creme.

Esperou ouvir algum comentário ao emergir do quarto, mas ele apenas relanceou os olhos para ela e assentiu abruptamente. Não que ela quisesse sua aprovação. Nem em sonho. Mas ainda assim...

"Não sabia o que fazer com meu cabelo" disse, tocando os fios reluzentes que desciam, retos como chuva, até suas omoplatas. "Quero dizer, se deveria prendê-los ou não."

"Está ótimo." Caminhou até a porta. "Podemos ir?"

" De quem é essa festa?" inquiriu, quebrando o silêncio depois que haviam sentado no táxi que ele chamara com facilidade irritante.

— A festa está sendo oferecida pelo presidente da seguradora Torchbearer, uma grande cliente nossa.

"E sua agência faz um bom trabalho para eles?"

"Um trabalho excelente."

"Então você estará entre amigos" concluiu. "Por que obrigar uma estranha a acompanhá-lo?"

Ele torceu a boca.

"Chame de... uma forma diferente de seguro. Seguro muito pessoal. E eu talvez deva lhe fazer algumas perguntas antes de chegarmos lá. Para começar... quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte."

"Parece mais jovem."

Então a maquiagem cuidadosamente aplicada surtira algum efeito, pensou.

"E qual é o seu trabalho?"

"Sou secretária. Pertenço a uma agência que opera aqui no Reino Unido e por toda a Europa. Tenho habilidade com computadores, falo francês e um pouco de italiano. Também faço reservas em restaurantes, arrumo desculpas para o patrão, envio flores, organizo viagens e coleto roupas na lavanderia."

"Então, o que aconteceu com o emprego? O restaurante não cumpriu a reserva? As flores não chegaram?"

Ela evitou olhar para ele ao dizer:

"Houve um desentendimento que não pôde ser resolvido." Depois de uma pausa, ele disse secamente:

"Entendo."

Não, pensou, você não entende. Mas ainda é cedo demais para eu conseguir falar sobre isso. E mesmo se não fosse, jamais contaria a você.

"Por que não me diz como devo me dirigir a você durante esta noite? Não posso tratá-lo por "Sr. Edward Cullen". Ela hesitou. "Devo chamá-lo de Cullen como Rosalie faz?"

"É assim que me chamam no trabalho. Em momentos mais íntimos, prefiro Edward. Por favor, chame-me assim."

Ela mordiscou o lábio, pensando que a última coisa que queria era fazer parte de seus momentos íntimos.

"Eu vou tentar me lembrar" prometeu, seca.

E quando tudo isso tiver acabado, pensou, tentarei esquecer.

A festa estava sendo realizada no Arandel Club, nas cercanias do Pall Mall. A entrada parecia a de uma grande igreja italiana, completa com estátuas clássicas, e Bella, envergonhada pelo barulho que seus saltos fizeram na ampla escadaria de mármore, chegou a pensar em ficar nas pontas dos pés.

No topo da escadaria, viraram à esquerda para um corredor largo e atapetado em azul escuro. Havia alcovas a intervalos ao longo do corredor, algumas com mesinhas douradas exibindo ou unia grande e ornamentada peça de cerâmica ou um arranjo floral, enquanto outras estavam ocupadas por pequenas poltronas com faixas douradas e brancas.

Edward Cullen indicou uma porta no lado direito.

"O lavatório feminino" disse lacônico. "Talvez queira verificar seu vestido."

"Obrigada. Acho que devo mesmo."

Ao entrar, Bella se viu engolfada por vozes aceleradas e perfumes caros. Ao ajustar seu xale, notou que as duas mulheres ao seu lado olharam para ele e em seguida para ela, antes de trocar sorrisos levemente escarninhos.

Bem, elas têm razão, disse a si mesma. Não pertenço a este lugar. Devo me concentrar no dinheiro que vou ganhar e suportar tudo que acontecer.

Ela ajustou os cabelos por um ou dois minutos e aplicou mais um toque de batom, esperando a multidão se dispersar.

Quando emergiu para o corredor, Edward estava a alguns metros, admirando o quadro predominantemente marrom que ocupava a parede entre duas alcovas. Obrigando-se a caminhar até ele, ela forçou um sorriso.

"Estou pronta."

"Não concordo."

Edward pegou-a pelos ombros, girando-a para dentro da alcova mais próxima, onde beijou-a de forma lenta e completa, sua boca deslumbrante se movendo contra a de Bella numa perícia que liquefez suas pernas, fazendo com que quase tivesse de se agarrar aos ombros dele para não cair.

"Mas que diabos!" exclamou furiosamente quando recuperou a voz. "O que foi isso?"

" Nada com que você precise se preocupar. Mas não costumo ser visto com mulheres que pareçam imaculadas. As pessoas poderiam estranhar. Se você se olhar no espelho, verá que minha maquiagem improvisada funcionou. Agora parece desgrenhada o bastante para fazer com que as pessoas imaginem coisas."

Então segurou a mão de Bella e a conduziu rapidamente até o fim do corredor, onde um par de portas permanecia aberto, e a conduziu para a sala seguinte antes que ela conseguisse pensar num comentário mordaz... ou qualquer comentário, a propósito. Porque desgrenhada não era a melhor palavra para descrever as emoções que fervilhavam dentro dela.

Vasta e bem iluminada, a Sala Presidencial estava repleta de pessoas, todas falando acima dos esforços de um quarteto de cordas em tocar Mozart. Praticamente assim que entraram, uma voz masculina clamou:

"Cullen, que bom vê-lo. Queria trocar uma palavrinha com você."

Por um momento os dois foram cercados por outros convidados e subitamente seu acompanhante sumira, carregado por uma onda de cumprimentos até um grupo de outros homens e oculto por trás de uma parede de ternos.

O que significava que ela agora tinha sua mão de volta e tudo que precisava fazer era tentar recuperar seu fôlego, juntamente com um pouco de compostura. E não levar um dedo até sua boca latejante para verificar se realmente estava tão inchada quanto parecia.

Estava mais do que em tempo de iniciar a Operação Camuflagem, decidiu, relaxando os punhos para pegar um copo de suco de laranja fresco e olhar ao redor em busca de um santuário.

Parecia haver uma multidão vagando na direção das longas mesas de bufê, onde chefes de cozinha usando chapéus altos e brancos aguardavam para destrinchar um enorme peru, juntamente a peças de carne bovina e presunto, o que fez o estômago de Bella roncar de desejo. Mas resistiu à tentação, dizendo a si mesma que quando chegasse em casa ainda poderia preparar o jantar de massa que planejara originalmente.

Assim, em vez de seguir para o bufê, caminhou até uma das janelas francesas, abertas para deixar entrar o cálido ar noturno, e saiu para uma varanda minúscula, delimitada por uma balaustrada de ferro.

Com um pouco de sorte, o Sr. Cullen poderia achar que ela havia se aproveitado de sua temporária falta de atenção para desaparecer completamente, disse a si mesma, deleitando-se com a frieza do suco de laranja descendo por sua garganta seca.

Mas escapar dele aqui fora não estava dando tão certo quanto ela esperara. Em vez disso, Bella descobriu-se recordando tudo que Rosalie dissera a respeito dele. Por exemplo, ela sabia que, mesmo sem a companhia, ele era milionário e possuía uma mansão de campo, bem como um luxuoso apartamento em Chelsea.

"Ele é casado?" perguntara certa vez, e Rosalie rira.

"Não, e nunca esteve nem perto. Cullen parece ter um sexto sentido que o avisa sempre que a dama começa a ouvir sinos de igreja, e então, num estalar de dedos, ele desaparece. Age com muita elegância, mas o resultado é sempre o mesmo. Além disso, passa muito tempo no exterior, o que o ajuda a evitar relacionamentos duradouros."

Antes de Bella ir trabalhar para a Ingram Organisation, Rosalie se oferecera para ver se havia alguma vaga para ela na agência. Contudo, Bella fizera que não com a cabeça.

"Não, isso não é para mim."

Portanto, eu talvez também tenha um sexto sentido, pensou enquanto terminava seu suco de laranja. Subitamente seu refúgio não parecia tão quente quanto antes. Uma brisa suave começara a soprar desde o pôr do sol, e com um leve tremor ela se virou para entrar novamente.

Apenas para descobrir a passagem fortemente bloqueada.

A mulher alta que a confrontava podia estar usando o ubíquo preto, mas seu vestido gritava design francês, linhas severas aliviadas pelo colar de diamantes em torno do pescoço branco. No fim da casa dos vinte, era magra como um junco, como a maioria das outras mulheres na sala, e seus cabelos louros tinham sido penteados para cima até a espécie de estilo descuidado que demandava horas para ser obtido.

Era bonita, com olhos verdes sob cílios impossivelmente longos e cobertos com delineador, mas não havia o menor calor nos olhos perscrutando Bella.

" Com licença" disse a mulher, voz igualmente fria "mas você se importa de me dizer quem é? Não sabia que estava na nossa lista de convidados."

"Ela está comigo, Tânia" disse Edward com tranquilidade ao surgir do nada, caminhando até o lado de Bella para deslizar um braço em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si. "Ela se chama Isabella Swan. Querida, esta é nossa anfitriã, a Sra. Denali."

" Eu devia ter imaginado, claro." A Sra. Denali emitiu uma risada musical. "Os convites de Edward sempre dizem "e acompanhante". A vida social dele muda tão depressa que é mais seguro assim. Portanto, perdoe-me por não tê-la reconhecido." A anfitriã brindou Bella com um sorriso tão radiante quanto breve e então se virou novamente para Edward. "Diga, meu bem, onde encontrou essa criança encantadora? "

Edward deu com os ombros.

"Digamos que apenas conhecemos um ao outro."

Tânia Denali fez beicinho para ele.

"Mas que maldade sua deixá-la sozinha assim, com tantos predadores potenciais por perto."

" Não se preocupe com isso" disse Edward. "Nossa separação foi apenas temporária e eu tomei muito cuidado para não perdê-la de vista."

" Bem, se você deixá-la sozinha novamente arrumarei uma forma de puni-lo. Tenho certeza de que ela vai encontrar alguma forma deliciosa de punir você. Agora leve-a para comer algo, meu bem, e não esqueça de apresentá-la a todas as pessoas que estão morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la."

Por um momento a fina mão de Tânia, adornada por uma aliança de platina incrustada com diamantes tão espetaculares quanto os do colar, repousou na manga de Edward, e então ela se retirou.

"Criança encantadora" Bella repetiu com deboche. "Não é uma descrição que eu aplicaria a ela."

Edward contorceu a boca.

"Daqui a trinta anos, querida, você vai lembrar de suas palavras com um suspiro de nostalgia. E como a fome parece deixá-la com mau humor, venha comer."

Bella não saiu de onde estava.

"Prefiro comer em casa."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, zombeteiro.

" Chocolate e sanduíche?"

Bella ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

"Qual é o problema com isso?"

"Por onde quer que eu comece? Além disso, como o seu trabalho aqui ainda não acabou, você precisa se fortalecer."

Conduzida até o bufê e obrigada a escolher, Bell se descobriu com um prato cheio de salmão escaldado, maionese de lagosta e camarão vol-au-vents, acompanhados por uma seleção de saladas exóticas.

E, a despeito de seus protestos, uma taça de champanhe.

" Uma das maiores invenções da humanidade" disse Edward enquanto a observava bebericar cautelosamente. " Um vinho que pode ser bebido a qualquer hora do dia... ou da noite."

" Terei de aceitar sua palavra sobre isso, Sr. Cullen e prosseguiu com seu jantar."

Depois que terminou de comer, Bella foi... encontrar pessoas. Seria difícil não fazer isso, refletiu, pois seu acompanhante parecia conhecer todo mundo na sala. E todos eles, aparentemente, também queriam conhecê-la.

Com o braço de Edward pousado em seus ombros, a língua de Bella deveria estar grudada no céu de sua boca, mas ela se flagrou respondendo às apresentações amistosas e conversando timidamente, em vez de se sentir desajeitada e envergonhada, como costumava acontecer nessas situações. Até conseguiu suportar os olhares especulativos que lhe eram dirigidos por algumas das outras garotas.

Meus dez minutos de fama como a mais recente namoradinha de Edward Cullen, pensou irônica. Se eles soubessem!

Uma das últimas pessoas que veio lhes falar foi o presidente da Torchbearer Insurance, Laurent Denali. Era um homem alto, ligeiramente acima do peso, bonito, com tez avermelhada.

"Ah... Cullen. Que bom vê-lo. Sim, muito bom." Havia em sua voz uma espécie de jovialidade desajeitada. "Acho que precisamos nos reunir para discutir as novas políticas da Torchbearer, mas minha agenda está lotada até o fim da semana que vem." Fez uma pausa. "Mas Tânia convidou algumas pessoas para passar o fim de semana conosco em Queens Barton, de modo que pensei que você talvez quisesse se juntar a nós. Assim, teríamos como tratar de algumas coisas em particular e também seria uma desculpa para escapar das intermináveis competições esportivas de minha esposa."

Desatou uma risada curta, olhando em seguida para Bella.

" E é claro que Tânia insiste que você leve a Srta... Swan. Ela adorou a jovem."

Bella estremeceu, mas então sentiu a pressão calorosa da mão de Edward na sua. Sorrindo, ele disse:

" Obrigado, Laurent. Nós dois vamos apreciar muito. Adoraria mostrar a casa a Bella. Os jardins devem estar fabulosos."

"Ora, isso é esplêndido!" Laurent Denali disse com animação. "Aguardarei ansioso por vê-los na próxima sexta-feira. Vocês dois."

Bella ficou parada em silêncio, observando o anfitrião se afastar. Quando ele estava fora do alcance de sua voz, ela disse rouca:

"Então, que desculpa devo inventar? Gripe ou intoxicação alimentar? Se eu culpar a maionese de lagosta, ele pode se sentir culpado em fazer alguma pergunta."

" Nenhuma desculpa será necessária" disse Edward com brusquidão. "Aceitei o convite em nome de nós dois, e vamos passar o próximo fim de semana juntos em Queens Barton. Que isso fique claro."

"De jeito nenhum." Bella, assustada, tentou recolher a mão e falhou. Edward se inclinou para a frente, sua boca sorrindo enquanto corria a ponta de um dedo pela curva de sua face, olhos parecendo lascas de gelo. Lábios roçando em sua orelha, ele sussurrou: " Isto não é assunto para discussão pública, querida. Portanto, guarde seu argumento até estarmos a sós." Fez uma pausa. "Agora, sorria para mim como se não tivesse mais nada na mente além da hora de ir para a cama."

Furiosa, Bella ajustou o vestido e desceu a escada com ele em silêncio. Na rua, entrou no banco de trás de um táxi, mantendo-se encolhida no canto oposto ao dele para tentar organizar os pensamentos.

"Então" disse ele finalmente. "Qual é o problema?"

Ela tocou a ponta da língua nos próprios lábios ressequidos.

" Eu... eu não quero me envolver nisso. Não de novo. Não depois desta noite."

A voz de Bella tremeu.

"Posso parecer mais nova do que sou, e fui chamada de criança pela Rainha de Diamantes, mas isso não faz de mim uma idiota. E esta noite você me usou como distração para enganar o marido dela, porque está envolvido com... ela. Com a Sra. Denali. Não existe desculpa para romper um casamento. Portanto, nunca mais, obrigada."

" A acusação já terminou de expor seu caso?" perguntou com um irritante tom de diversão na voz.

"Tudo é uma piada para você?" esbravejou Bella. "Um jogo com as vidas e os corações das pessoas. Não se importa que haja pessoas inocentes envolvidas nisso, pessoas que irão se machucar."

" Na verdade eu me importo, sim. E muito. Particularmente quando a pessoa inocente sou eu mesma."

Ela arfou.

"Está fingindo que não tem um caso com a Sra. Denali?"

"Não estou fingindo nada" disse com calma. "Sim, Tânia e eu fomos amantes por algum tempo, mas isso foi há 18 meses, quando ela ainda era solteira. Só que ela procurava por um marido rico e eu não estava interessado em casamento, como deixei bem claro desde o começo. Ela achou que poderia fazer com que eu mudasse de ideia; eu sabia que ela não conseguiria. Ela achou que se desse um ultimato e fosse embora eu iria atrás dela. Também estava errada nesse sentido."

Ele age com muita elegância, mas o resultado é sempre o mesmo. As palavras de Rosalie, pensou Bella. E claramente não haviam sido proferidas em vão.

"Mas ela foi o motivo para você ter me trazido esta noite" retorquiu. "Não pode negar isso."

"Nem vou tentar" disse com sua voz rouca e sensual. "Entenda, quando finalmente aceitou que eu falava sério, Tânia procurou por um substituto e encontrou Laurent, que estava saindo de um casamento conturbado e queria provar ao mundo que superara isso, exibindo uma esposa nova e deslumbrante. Obviamente não fui convidado para o casamento, mas depois de alguns meses ela enviou um convite para uma recepção que sabia que eu teria de comparecer."

Depois de uma breve pausa, prosseguiu:

" Foi extremamente franca comigo. Disse que só havia casado com Laurent porque eu não estava disponível, mas agora podia entender claramente porque sua primeira esposa o havia largado por alguém mais jovem e mais divertido na cama. E usando essas coisas como argumento, sugeriu que nosso relacionamento prévio deveria ser retomado rapidamente."

"Acrescentou que teríamos de ser muito discretos, porque Laurent, por causa de seus problemas passados, é ciumento e trata todos os seus envolvimentos anteriores com suspeita. Porém, quando disse um "não" bem claro ao seu convite, ela não acreditou em mim. Insistiu que sabia que eu ainda a queria."

Bella engoliu em seco.

" E ainda a quer?"

"Você a viu" disse lacônico. "E eu nunca disse que era feito de pedra. Por outro lado, sempre soube que ela era encrenca da grossa. E a oferta que ela fez simplesmente confirmou isso. Assim, eu me mantive irredutível, e ela ficou zangada. Disse que ninguém a recusava uma segunda vez e que ia fazer com que me arrependesse pela forma como a tratei. Que seria muito fácil fazer Laurent suspeitar que estou novamente atrás dela, tentando reacender nosso caso. E com isso eu naturalmente perderia a conta da Torchbearer Insurance."

Ele fez uma pausa.

"Porém, ela também sugeriu que sob as circunstâncias eu deveria repensar a situação inteira, e depressa. Recobrar o juízo e lembrar de como era bom quando estávamos juntos."

Ele acrescentou:

"Desde então tenho tomado o cuidado de ser acompanhado por uma mulher em todos os eventos para os quais ela também é convidada. E é por causa disso que você vai me acompanhar a Queens Barton no próximo fim de semana."

Ele pegou a carteira quando o táxi parou em seu destino.

"Vamos discutir os detalhes enquanto tomamos um café. Presumo que saiba operar a cafeteira."

" Você... vai subir comigo?" Bella não conseguiu esconder o desespero de sua voz. "Isso não será necessário."

"Acho que provavelmente será. A não ser que tenha se lembrado de colocar a chave de Rosalie na sua bolsa antes de sair. Não? Foi o que pensei."

Um erro, pensou enquanto o acompanhava sem resmungar e o aguardava destrancar a porta. Um erro como muitos outros que ela tentaria não voltar a cometer.

" Vou colocar um pouco de conhaque no meu café" disse a ela depois que haviam entrado. "Você quer?"

" Não, obrigada."

"E gosto do meu café filtrado, preto e puro" prosseguiu. "Como o mundo agora acredita que costumamos tomar café da manhã juntos, isso é algo que todos esperarão que você saiba."

" Então o mundo deve ser cego e estúpido" disse Bella. "Você acha que algum homem iria querer uma piranha magricela e feia como você?" Por um momento as lembranças dessas palavras arderam em sua mente.

Ela se forçou a acrescentar, calma:

"Quanto à sua ex-namorada, apostaria dinheiro que ela não seria enganada nem por um instante."

" Então teremos de ser muito mais convincentes da próxima vez."

"Não haverá uma próxima vez." Bella olhou de cara feia para ele. "Não pode haver. Sinto muito pela Sra. Denali considerá-lo irresistível, mas não voltarei a prestar esse serviço ridículo. Você não tinha o menor direito de aceitar em meu nome um convite para passar o fim de semana na casa dela sem me consultar primeiro. Nem sabe se eu tenho meus próprios planos para o próximo fim de semana."

" Perdoe-me" disse ele, os frios olhos verdes implacáveis. "Mas você me deu a impressão de que não tinha para onde ir e muito pouco dinheiro, de modo que nem me ocorreu que estivesse com a agenda cheia."

" E não estou" disse ela. "Mas isso não significa que eu esteja disposta a desperdiçar dois dias da minha vida fingindo que temos um relacionamento para manter sua ex-amante afastada."

" E presumo que também esteja disposta a abdicar das duas mil libras que vou lhe pagar para fazer isso?"

Quando recobrou a voz, Bella disse:

"Você deve estar louco."

" Não. Apenas completamente determinado."

"Mas sua namorada terá se recuperado da virose até o fim de semana protestou Bella. Por que não a leva?"

" Porque o convite foi claramente estendido a você." Fez uma pausa. "Agora sugiro que faça aquele café, e quando voltar conversaremos sobre os detalhes finais."

Acrescentou baixinho:

"Que, obviamente, serão os arranjos para dormir."

Ele sorriu para ela.


	4. Capítulo 3

Comentem!!!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 3**

Bella aprendera a preparar café de todas as formas possíveis, para todas as espécies de pessoas, usando todos os tipos de equipamento, de modo que assim que entrou na cozinha foi capaz de acionar o piloto automático e iniciar os procedimentos sem acidentes, por mais que estivesse tremendo por dentro.

Enquanto um provocante aroma de café colombiano enchia o ar, ela dispôs xícaras de porcelana branca e pires numa bandeja e então, recostando contra o balcão com tampo de mármore, pôs-se a fitar o vazio.

Mais uma coisa para acrescentar ao dossiê no lado negativo, pensou sem prazer. Edward Cullen transformara-se num leitor de mentes. Mas não era necessária muita percepção para reconhecer todas as implicações de um fim de semana numa casa de campo. Não quando eles, tendo sido convidados como um casal, presumivelmente seriam tratados como um.

Respirando fundo, Bella pôs o bule na bandeja e o levou até a sala de estar.

Edward estava ocupando um dos sofás, casaco e gravata descartados e colete aberto juntamente com os botões superiores de sua camisa. Tinha na mesinha de madeira à sua frente um copo baixo contendo um conhaque e parecia casual, relaxado e como se ela precisasse ser lembrada disso completamente em casa.

Bella tinha a impressão de caminhar sobre vidro.

Pousou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado do conhaque, serviu o café e então sentou de frente para ele, pés juntos e dedos das mãos entrelaçados no colo.

"Você parece que está numa entrevista de emprego" disse ele. "Se isso faz com que se sinta melhor, conduziremos nossa conversa assim. Portanto, vamos seguir direto ao pagamento e condições. Eu lhe ofereço duas mil libras para continuar a fazer o papel de minha namorada como fez esta noite, mas dessa vez desde o meio da tarde de sexta-feira até algum momento depois do almoço no domingo. Esse é o trabalho, e isso não irá mudar."

Ela disse, amarga:

"Você faz parecer muito simples."

"Porque eu, ao contrário de você, não estou procurando por complicações."

"Mas é complicado. Tem de ser. Se formos lá juntos, eles irão pensar que estamos... juntos."

"Em outras palavras, podemos acabar dividindo um quarto ou uma cama." Deu com os ombros. " Já deve ter feito isso antes. Não é nada demais."

Mais cedo naquela noite Edward dissera que ela parecia imaculada, mas presumivelmente ele acreditava que isso se limitava à sua aparência. Que uma garota de sua idade e geração era experiente o bastante para não se sentir incomodada. Talvez até achasse divertido.

Só que ele não poderia estar mais errado, pensou Bella, engolindo a bolha de histeria que ameaçava subir em sua garganta. Não queria que Edward suspeitasse de sua total inocência porque não queria que se divertisse com isso, embora ser motivo de escárnio fosse a menor de suas preocupações.

"Mas no passado a escolha sempre foi minha" ela se obrigou a dizer com firmeza. "O que pode não ser o caso dessa vez."

"E então, qual é o problema, querida?" perguntou, estreitando os olhos verdes enquanto estendia a mão até seu café. "Com medo de não ser capaz de passar duas noites em minha companhia sem se render à luxúria?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Você realmente não precisa se preocupar. Nunca tentei seduzir uma mulher sem antes receber um convite muito claro. E não posso imaginar nada assim vindo de você, certo?"

As faces de Bella estavam ardendo de vergonha.

"Absolutamente certo."

"Você parece realmente convicta" murmurou. "Porém, se serve de consolo, nas vezes anteriores em que me hospedei em Queens Barton com uma dama, isso antes dos tempos de Tânia, sempre recebemos quartos adjacentes. A governanta, a Sra. Sue, é bem antiquada." Calou-se por um instante. "Naturalmente nunca me dei ao trabalho de verificar se a porta de comunicação estava trancada, mas tenho certeza de que haverá uma cadeira que você poderá enfiar debaixo da maçaneta, caso tema algum ataque de sonambulismo da minha parte." Sorrindo, ele acrescentou: "Na verdade, posso até tomar a mesma precaução, caso seus sonhos a despertem de madrugada."

— Não vai acontecer" asseverou Bella. Ela pegou seu café e bebeu. Então respirou fundo para tomar coragem e prosseguiu: "Mas também há a questão da "maquiagem improvisada", como você chama" acrescentou, ainda mais ruborizada. "Gostaria de manter isso no mínimo."

"Concordo" disse prontamente. "Até mesmo um beijinho na face será combinado com antecedência e assinado em triplicata."

Ela o fulminou com um olhar amargo.

"E realmente apenas um jogo para você, não é?"

" Não" respondeu com rispidez súbita. "Com toda certeza, não é. E quero muito manter Laurent e a Torchbearer como clientes, mesmo que isso exija que eu passe 48 horas negociando." O sorriso de Edward não tocou seus olhos. "E a grande vantagem de tê-la ao meu lado, Srta. Swan, é que, como eu disse antes, você é uma completa desconhecida."

" Você acabou de dizer que não enganou Tânia. E mesmo assim, por que ela pulou no seu pescoço, acusando-a de invadir a festa? Porque você era uma completa estranha. Ela se sentiu ameaçada e tentou descobrir quem e o que você era. E ela ainda não sabe nada, de modo que terá de estar preparada para responder algumas perguntas no seu próximo encontro."

"E o que eu devo dizer a ela?"

Ele deu com os ombros.

"O que quiser. Menos o fato de que só está comigo porque será paga." Ele acrescentou pensativo: "Seu ar de mistério tímido funcionou muito bem com as pessoas hoje."

"Talvez porque fosse completamente genuíno" disse Bella. "Eu sou tímida e o verdadeiro mistério era que diabos eu estava fazendo misturada com alguém como você?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Acho que as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se você simplesmente... casasse com Tânia, como ela queria."

"Isso não me interessa nem um pouco" disse seco. "Além disso, Srta. Swan, casamento não faz o meu tipo. Rosalie nunca mencionou isso?"

Ela se apressou em dizer:

" Ela não fala a respeito de você."

"Que modelo de comportamento!" Seu tom foi irônico. "Devia aumentar seu salário." Terminou o resto de seu conhaque. "E então, querida? Qual é a sua resposta final? Estou lhe oferecendo um salário honesto em troca de dois dias de trabalho desonesto, e você não pode fingir que não precisa do dinheiro."

Ela odiou admitir que ele tinha razão.

"Vou fazer com que seja despedida, sua vagabunda", fora a ameaça final de Victória Mason. Se ela conseguisse isso, Bella estaria com problemas sérios. A Ingram Organization era construída na base da confiança; tinha de ser, já que sua equipe passava muito tempo viajando com clientes ou permanecendo em suas casas. Se Heidi Ingram acreditasse que ela traíra essa confiança de forma tão profunda e fundamental, então Bella estaria no olho da rua e a busca por outro emprego poderia ser longa e árdua.

Assim, ela realmente podia recusar essa oferta, por mais bem arriscada que fosse?

A resposta era óbvia.

"Sim" disse com um pequeno suspiro de derrota. "Trato feito."

"Bom." Ele se levantou. "Entrarei em contato com você no decorrer da semana para falarmos sobre os preparativos finais. Mas antes que eu me vá..." Esticou a mão até um bolso interno de seu paletó, de onde retirou um talão de cheques e uma caneta. Escreveu rapidamente, assinou seu nome e lhe devolveu o cheque.

"Por serviços já prestados" disse Edward.

Ela olhou o valor

"Quinhentas libras?" disse, atordoada.

"Não é suficiente."

"Mais do que suficiente." Ela deu com os ombros. " Tudo que fiz foi ficar parada lá."

"Mas fez isso de forma muito decorativa" disse ele. "Nem os anfitriões nem os convidados imaginaram que se tratava apenas de uma transação comercial." Sorriu para ela. "Houve momentos em que até eu tive dificuldade de lembrar disso."

Ela também, pensou Bella com um repentino surto de pânico. Apenas uma vez, e apenas por um momento, quando estava de braço dado com ele, flagrara-se lutando contra a tentação de se recostar contra seu ombro forte. Uma batalha curta e secreta que ela, felizmente, vencera.

E algo que ela não podia permitir que voltasse a acontecer.

Ele jogou o paletó sobre o ombro e caminhou até a porta.

"Até o próximo fim de semana" disse com um leve sorriso. "Boa noite, Srta. Swan." E saiu.

Deixou olhando para o vazio, ainda segurando o cheque.

— Então_ disse Rosalie, sorrindo, "você já ouviu tudo sobre o meu fim de semana. Como foi o seu?" Ela olhou Bella com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. " Hum... aparentemente nada bom. Está com cara de quem não dormiu. Ainda está preocupada com a perda repentina do seu emprego dos sonhos?"

Bella mordiscou o lábio.

"E todas as suas possíveis repercussões" admitiu. "Venha me contar tudo enquanto pego o jantar." Rosalie se levantou. A mãe do Emmett, me mandou trazer uma de suas maravilhosas tortas caseiras de frango com champignons.

"Não quer guardá-la para dividir com o Emmett?" perguntou Bella enquanto a seguia até a cozinha.

"Certamente não" disse Rosalie. "Ele não me ofereceu nem um pouco dos bifes que ela lhe deu." Ela estendeu para Bella um saco de vagens, uma peneira e uma faca. "Limpe as vagens enquanto descasco algumas batatas."

Depois de trabalharem em silêncio por alguns minutos, Rosalie disse gentilmente:

"Querida, já está na hora de me contar o que aconteceu."

Bella curvou a cabeça.

"No começo tudo correu bem, o clima estava glorioso e a casa era linda, bem no limite da propriedade, com sua própria piscina. Ela, a Sra. Mason, mandou que eu a chamasse de Victória e até comentou que achava que eu faria o trabalho com muita facilidade. Eu estava no paraíso."

"E então?" Rosalie instigou gentilmente quando ela parou.

" Então o marido dela chegou. Louro, atlético e mais jovem que ela. Aparentemente ele estava na Alemanha, tratando de alguma espécie de acordo comercial. Tive a impressão de que não havia corrido muito bem, porque a atmosfera ficou meio pesada. Tentei me manter afastada. Estava num pequeno chalé que ela acabara de reformar. Como ela disse, isso daria privacidade para nós duas. Eu e a Sra. Mason sempre fazíamos uma pausa depois do almoço. Na tarde seguinte, eu havia acabado de voltar da piscina quando ele, James, apareceu. Disse que queria dar uma olhada no chalé, para ver se os operários tinham feito um bom trabalho."

Bella respirou fundo para tomar coragem antes de prosseguir:

"Não queria deixar que ele entrasse, mas não tinha como recusar. Assim, ele ficou andando pela casa, espiando pelas janelas e examinando todos os detalhes da cozinha e do banheiro."

Bella enrubesceu.

"E ele entrou no meu quarto, que estava horrível porque as roupas que eu tirara antes ainda estavam na cama, incluindo minhas peças íntimas. Olhou para mim de cara feia, fazendo algum comentário sobre minha desorganização, mas disse que não iria reportar isso à minha chefe... dessa vez."

"Entendo." O tom de Rosalie foi soturno. "E quando esse conquistador barato agiu? Ali mesmo?"

Bella terminou de limpar as vagens e empurrou a peneira para o lado.

"Não. Mas eu o senti me observando o tempo inteiro. Nunca lhe dei o menor encorajamento... juro."

Bella respirou fundo.

"E então, alguns dias atrás, Victória anunciou depois do almoço que ia de carro ao supermercado. Eu... Eu achei que ele iria com ela, e então saí para nadar, como de costume." Ela estremeceu. "Quando retornei ao chalé, ele estava esperando por mim no quarto. Ele disse "Enfim sós" e me chamou de "docinho". Eu o mandei ir embora, mas ele me empurrou na cama e começou a desatar o top do meu biquíni e a me beijar ao mesmo tempo. Eu... Eu percebi que ele havia aberto as calças."

Ela se calou por um instante.

"Estava me debatendo e tentando tanto gritar que, quando o grito começou, achei que fosse realmente meu. Então James me largou e vi Victória de pé no vão da porta, fazendo aquele som horrível. Lembro de ter pensado "Oh, pobrezinha. Nunca vai perdoá-lo por isso". Então James se levantou, abotoou as calças o começou a me acusar. Disse que eu o havia chamado porque o chuveiro não estava funcionando direito e que comecei a flertar com ele. Falou que achou que era uma brincadeira até que baixei seu zíper e disse "Ela está fazendo compras. Estamos seguros". E que então eu o empurrei para a cama."

Rosalie podia ver que Bella estava se esforçando para não chorar.

" James disse que eu estava dando em cima dele desde o dia que ele chegou, que o mandei adivinhar a cor da minha calcinha e que lhe mostrei que era branca com estampas de rosas. Ele disse: "Pelo amor de Deus, Vic, olhe para ela. Ela não é nenhuma deusa. Quem ia querer qualquer coisa com um objeto tão patético?" Ele disse que não havia contado para ela porque sentiu pena de mim. Nunca achou que eu iria tão longe."

Rosalie arfou.

"Não contou a ela o que realmente aconteceu?" inquiriu.

Bella cerrou os olhos.

"Tentei, mas ela não quis saber. James contou sua história primeiro e ela acreditou. Victória passou o tempo todo me insultando. "Piranha magricela" foi o xingamento mais repetido. Teve um momento em que achei que ela ia me bater, mas então James pareceu estar no controle porque a deteve. Disse que eu não valia isso e que ela devia se livrar de mim."

Ela empinou o queixo.

" Então foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Tive de fazer minhas malas e sair. Eu teria ficado presa lá no meio do nada se não fosse por Carmem, a governanta, que me levou algo para comer e me disse que, se eu quisesse, o sobrinho dela me levaria a Toulouse bem de manhãzinha. Concluí que não tinha sido a primeira vítima de James." Forçando um sorriso, acrescentou: "Em Toulouse, consegui uma vaga num vôo e aqui estou eu."

"Que cretino!" exclamou Rosalie. " E vamos torcer para que o próximo livro de Vic Mason seja um fracasso."

Durante o jantar, Rosalie se demonstrou animada sobre as futuras perspectivas de Bella.

" Até agora você só recebeu elogios dos seus clientes. E se o pior acontecer poderá ficar aqui enquanto procura por trabalho." Fez uma pausa. "Terei de consultar o Cullen, claro, porque este apartamento é dele, e que está me permitindo ficar aqui como um favor. Contudo, isso não deve ser problema."

Bella engoliu rapidamente um pouco de frango e começou a dizer:

" Na verdade..."

Mas Rosalie prosseguiu:

" Claro que eu mesma não ficarei aqui por muito mais tempo. Semana que vem Emmett e eu começaremos a procurar por um apartamento para comprar." Seu sorriso repentino foi terno. "Estamos planejando o casamento para o ano que vem, e você terá de ser a madrinha." Então franziu a testa. "E também terei de encontrar uma sucessora e treiná-la."

" Vai deixar a agência?"

" Não imediatamente. Mas uma assistente casada nunca servirá para Cullen. Ele precisa de compromisso total, e minha prioridade será Emmett." Ela se serviu de mais uma fatia fina de torta. "Não seria má ideia você considerar trabalhar para Cullen."

Bella respirou fundo e tentou dar a notícia de forma casual:

"Estranhamente, é exatamente isso que estou fazendo... por assim dizer."

Houve um silêncio, e então Rosalie pousou sua faca e garfo, estreitando os olhos.

"Explique. Falando de uma forma que eu possa entender."

Bella considerou e rejeitou várias frases de abertura, e acabou ficando com a verdade crua.

" Ele me contratou para ser sua namorada" começou mal.

Vendo a expressão de Rosalie mudar para horror, Bella acrescentou rapidamente:

" Bem, ao menos para fingir. Ele precisava de alguém para levar a uma festa. Sua namorada verdadeira não podia ir, e como você não estava disponível, ele me escolheu. A festa foi sexta passada."

Rosalie fechou os olhos.

"Meu Deus."

"Não, está tudo bem" assegurou-lhe Bella. "Foram apenas negócios. Foi tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada."

Afora um ou outro beijo, pensou desconfortável, lembrando da sensação de ter o braço dele ao redor de seu corpo.

"Tudo bem? Depois do que aconteceu na França?" Ela resfolegou. "Eu diria que você está saindo da frigideira para o fogo. Meu Deus, acho que eu poderia matar o Cullen por isso."

"Se você realmente quiser matar alguém, experimente uma mulher chamada Tânia Denali" disse Bella.

Houve silêncio, e então Rosalie disse, cansada:

"Que droga. Justamente quando você acha que é seguro voltar para a água..." Suspirou. "Achei que ela havia desistido de caçar o Cullen."

"Agora ela está tentando convencer o marido dela de que Ed..." Engoliu em seco. "Que é o Sr. Cullen quem a está caçando."

"Para que a agência perca a Torchbearer" concluiu Rosalie. "Deus, essa mulher é mesmo vingativa." Ela olhou para Bella. "E é claro que a festa de sexta-feira foi a recepção da Torchbearer. Está na agenda há semanas. Devia ter lembrado." Calou-se por um instante. "Mas achei que Edward ia levar Irina."

"Ela ficou doente."

"Não duvido." Rosalie fez uma careta. "Deve ter ficado assim depois de tentar, como muitas outras, conquistar a vaga de Sra. Mansen Cullen e não conseguir. Mas ela vai superar. Uma das namoradas dele me disse que se apaixonar por Edward é como pegar um vírus... só que é muito mais fácil se recuperar depois que você sai da cama."

As faces de Bella coraram.

"Não consigo imaginar por que alguma mulher iria querê-lo. Ele é claramente apaixonado por si mesmo."

"Bem, Cullen conseguiu persuadir você a passar o fim de semana com ele. Por que não disse não e continuou dizendo até que ele captasse a mensagem?"

Bella teve um vislumbre de olhos verdes percorrendo seu corpo seminu. E de uma voz dizendo, "se preferir, podemos esquecer a festa e ficar juntos aqui". Ela pensou: porque a alternativa teria sido muito pior. Em vez disso, respondeu:

"Ele disse que iria me pagar. Muito generosamente." Tentou sorrir. "Pareceu uma oferta irrecusável."

" Contanto que tenha sido a única vez" asseverou Rosalie. "E esqueça que lhe sugeri trabalhar para ele."

Bella se remexeu inquieta.

"Exceto que não será" disse em voz baixa. "Os Denali nos convidaram para passar o fim de semana no campo, e desta vez ele vai me pagar quatro vezes mais para acompanhá-lo e manter a farsa."

Houve um silêncio, e então Rosalie disse, sucinta:

"Só por cima do meu cadáver."

"Não será nada demais" garantiu Bella. "Vai ser apenas uma transação comercial, prometo. Quartos separados e tudo mais. Não poderia ser nada mais. Falo sério, olhe para mim" acrescentou, os insultos estridentes de Victória Mason ecoando em sua mente.

"Estou olhando" disse Rosalie com firmeza. "E vejo uma jovem doce e inocente. Que não deveria desperdiçar um único momento, quanto mais dois dias e noites, com um predador como Edward Cullen."

"Se Heidi me demitir, eu vou precisar do dinheiro."

" Bem, é um trabalho admitiu sua meia-irmã." Ela suspirou. "Mas ainda não gosto de nada disso." Seus olhos cintilaram furiosos. "E vou ter uma palavrinha com meu estimado patrão amanhã de manhã."

"Não... por favor." Bella estava pasma. "Fiz o acordo com ele e posso lidar com isso. Estabelecemos um regulamento." Ela tentou falar num tom mais calmo. "E, depois do que aconteceu na França, meu senso de autopreservação aumentou em cem por cento. Vê? Não precisa se preocupar. Porque não sou mais uma criança."

"Esse é exatamente o problema" disse secamente Rosalie, e se levantou para limpar a mesa.

**E aí meninas será que esse final de semana na casa da cobra da Tânia com o Edward vai dar certo?? Rsrs pode ter certeza que não!**


	5. Capítulo 4

Oiiieeee voltei com mais um capítulo prontinho pra vcs!!! Há postei uma nova adaptação de um romance que amo de paixão ele se chama A Prometida de Julia James! Leiam e comentemmm!!!!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 4**

Bella teve muita dificuldade de dormir naquela noite. Disse a si mesma que era ansiedade causada pela entrevista que teria com a Sra. Ingram, mas em seu coração sabia que estava inquieta porque não fora completamente honesta com Rosalie. Ou, a propósito, consigo mesma.

Ela não era totalmente imune à companhia de Edward. Virou-se, socando de forma irritada o travesseiro. Fora pega de surpresa por aquele beijo, mas agora que sabia que estava em perigo potencial, iria se manter em guarda.

Além disso, era uma festa de fim de semana, lembrou a si mesma. Haveria outras pessoas por perto, e, ao menos durante parte do tempo, Edward e Laurent Denali estariam afastados conversando sobre negócios.

Quanto às noites... bem, ela teria de confiar que a governanta dos Denali iria colocá-los nos quartos habituais, concedendo-lhe privacidade, ainda que não paz de espírito. Apenas dois dias e duas noites e ele estaria fora de sua vida.

Na manhã seguinte acordou mais tarde do que planejara. Desfrutou de um delicioso desjejum deixado por Rosalie e então, vestida com saia cinza e blusa branca por baixo de uma jaqueta azul-marinho, partiu para a Ingram Organization.

Jessica, a secretária executiva, recebeu-a de olhos arregalados.

" Passamos a sexta-feira inteira recebendo ligações" sussurrou, apontando com a cabeça para a porta de Heidi Ingram. " Pode entrar. Ela está à sua espera."

A Sra. Ingram estava ao telefone quando Bella entrou. Ela gesticulou para que Marin sentasse e quando a ligação terminou, recostou-se em sua cadeira.

\- Você arrumou uma tremenda confusão, menina" observou cáustica. " Segundo a Sra. Mason, você é uma destruidora de lares, uma loba em vestes de cordeiro que abusou de sua hospitalidade, gentileza e confiança." Estreitou os olhos. " Então, algum comentário?"

Fitando a diretora da agência, Bella disse com segurança:

" Acho que ela está botando a culpa no lobo errado. Aposto que, quando decidiu me contratar, ela considerou que seria seguro. Que eu não seria o tipo dele."

Heidi suspirou, irritada.

" Foi o que suspeitei. A Sra. Mason estava tão furiosa que acabou falando mais do que deveria. E agora está na nossa lista negra." Ligou seu computador e olhou para a tela. " Mas isso me deixa com uma dificuldade. Não terei nada para você pelo menos até o começo da semana que vem, e esse seria mais um trabalho residencial, no caso para um veterinário em Essex. E então, o que lhe parece?"

A resposta às minhas preces, pensou Bella.

" É perfeito."

Quando Rosalie retornou naquela noite, Bella estava com um apimentado molho bolonhesa fervendo no fogão. Rosalie cheirou apreciativamente o ar.

" Acho que eu mesma vou contratá-la."

" Tarde demais" informou-a Bella. " A partir da semana que vem estarei trabalhando numa clínica veterinária em Essex. A especialidade da clínica é animais de pequeno porte, o que deve eliminar lobos." Ela sorriu. " E agora que estarei trabalhando de novo, não vou precisar de mais dinheiro do Sr. Cullen. Assim, o programa do fim de semana está cancelado."

" Ah" Rosalie disse em voz baixa, e então se calou.

Bella parou de mexer o molho e olhou para a meia-irmã.

" Qual é o problema? Achei que você ia dar pulos de alegria."

" Provavelmente iria, se não tivesse passado metade do dia filtrando telefonemas de Tânia Denali." Meneou a cabeça. " Ela não vai desistir sem uma boa luta." Fitou Bella. " Acho que Cullen está contando com você, meu bem. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que está, porque recebi ordens de levá-la às compras amanhã."

Bella empinou o queixo.

" A única coisa que vou comprar é mais calças jeans e calçados adequados para o campo, tipo galochas."

Rosalie suspirou.

" Bem, antes de iniciar sua fase agrícola, que tal dar atenção a alguns vestidos e todos os acessórios a que tem direito... de graça? Gentilmente," acrescentou: " Não pediria isso a você se não fosse necessário. Olhe, Cullen me garantiu que estará segura, e em todo esse tempo que trabalho como sua assistente, ele nunca quebrou a palavra. Mas a decisão final é sua, claro."

Vinte e quatro horas depois, relutantemente compromissada, Bella era a proprietária de um novo guarda-roupa.

" Mas não preciso de todas essas coisas" protestou para Rosalie enquanto era conduzida inexoravelmente de uma loja para outra. " É um enorme desperdício, considerando que nunca vou usar essas roupas novamente. E já tenho lingerie" acrescentou desafiadora.

" Suas roupas de baixo são lindas" disse Rosalie com gentileza. " Mas não vai ser você quem irá desfazer suas malas, e sua anfitriã, que conhece bem o gosto particular de Edward, pode querer saber o que você levou. Lembre que deve aparentar ser a namorada dele, e tudo que usar deve parecer interessante a um homem."

Bella espremeu os lábios.

" E isso não lhe parece degradante?"

" Depende do que você supostamente sente pelo homem" disse Rosalie, um pequeno sorriso dançando nos lábios. " Assim, esse fim de semana definitivamente pedirá por seda e uma grande quantidade de renda."

Ela acrescentou rapidamente:

" E não faça essa cara feia. Não está pagando por nada disso, e quando a noite de domingo chegar, poderá jogar tudo na lata de lixo, se quiser."

" Não se preocupe" disse Bella entre dentes crispados. " É o que planejo."

Contudo, ela bateu pé contra a aquisição de um biquíni, dando preferência a um discreto maio preto, e Rosalie não discutiu.

Na tarde de sexta-feira, aguardando que Edward fosse buscá-la, Bella estava tão tensa que temia explodir.

Pontualíssimo, ele apareceu na porta da sala de estar, um leve sorriso no rosto.

" Então você não vai fugir, afinal?"

As calças compridas cor de carvão que ele usava enfatizavam seus quadris esguios e pernas compridas, e a camisa xadrez cinza e branco estava aberta no pescoço, suas mangas enroladas até os antebraços, revelando o que ela suspeitava ser um bronzeado completo.

" Acha que eu deveria?" desafiou-o, subitamente sentindo a boca seca e se desprezando por isso.

Bella não quisera as roupas que Edward lhe comprara, mas enquanto se submetia ao seu escrutínio crítico, soube que a camiseta vermelho-sangue concedia calor à sua pele branca e combinava bem com a saia creme que descia até os joelhos, enquanto elegantes sandálias da mesma cor acrescentavam quase três centímetros à sua altura, além de um reforço em sua autoconfiança. O que estava usando por baixo das roupas era seu segredinho.

Os cabelos, que Rosalie ordenara-lhe encurtar um pouco, estavam recém-lavados e reluzentes, e ela aplicara cuidadosamente a maquiagem, acrescentando cor à sua boca e escurecendo seus longos cílios.

Ele deu com os ombros.

" Não tinha certeza." Mais uma vez não teceu nenhum comentário a respeito de sua aparência, limitando-se a pegar sua valise.

" Só esta mala?"

" É um fim de semana, não uma vida inteira." Palavras que ela vinha repetindo continuamente nos últimos dias.

Ele contorceu a boca.

O carro que os aguardava era baixo, lustroso e potente, com um painel que mais parecia o controle de um reator nuclear.

" Típico" murmurou Bella enquanto sentava na poltrona do passageiro e ajustava a saia. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, o cheiro do couro caríssimo era incrivelmente agradável, assim como o conforto do estofado.

Ela desesperadamente queria que ele dirigisse mal, fosse arrogante, egoísta e mal-humorado. Precisava disso para que pudesse concentrar todos os seus fervorosos sentimentos por ele, de uma vez por todas canalizando todos em antipatia. Para sua decepção ele não era nenhuma dessas coisas, como demonstrou com a habilidade e paciência com que lidou com o tráfego intenso ao sair de Londres para o fim de semana.

" Você dirige?" Edward perguntou finalmente, quebrando o silêncio denso entre eles.

" Tenho carteira, porque preciso para o meu trabalho. Mas não tenho muitas chances de dirigir quando estou na cidade."

" Quer experimentar dirigir este carro?"

Ela arfou.

":Deus, não." Acrescentando: " Obrigada."

" Como quiser" retorquiu casualmente. " Simplesmente achei que você iria gostar. Ao menos seria uma forma agradável de começar o fim de semana, aconteça o que acontecer depois."

" Está esperando problemas?"

" Se eu estivesse esperando passar algum tempo relaxando com amigos íntimos, viajaria sozinho" retrucou cáustico. " Não sei o que esperar, e isso me deixa inquieto. Digamos apenas que ficarei feliz depois que tudo estiver terminado."

" Não tanto quanto eu" retorquiu Bella.

O breve sorriso de Edward não exibiu o menor humor.

" Posso acreditar. Tente manter esse sentimento oculto, está bem?"

Depois que saíram da capital, um percurso contínuo de uma hora os levou ao seu destino. Queens Barton era uma vila muito bonita, com casas aglomeradas em torno de uma área verde muito bem cuidada.

A casa, em estilo georgiano e construída com tijolos vermelho-claros, ficava no final de uma estrada particular, 275 metros depois da igreja. Edward estacionou o carro perto de muitos outros no pátio amplo e calçado com cascalho diante da casa, e saltou para contornar o veículo e abrir a porta para Edward.

Em voz baixa, ele disse:

" Tudo correrá bem. Sua irmã sabe ser assustadora; prometi a ela que cuidaria de você e é isso que farei. Agora pare de se preocupar."

Ele a puxou para si, e por um breve instante Bella sentiu os lábios dele roçando em sua testa, ficando com olhos estarrecidos e lábios entreabertos.

Quando Edward recuou, ela o fitou, dizendo a si mesma que aquilo não fora importante. Apenas um gesto. Tentando rir, mas fracassando miseravelmente, ela disse em voz rouca:

" Mais maquiagem improvisada?"

" Não" sussurrou. " O que fiz, fiz por mim mesmo." Segurando a mão de Bella, conduziu-a pelo pátio em direção a casa. " E eis o anfitrião à nossa espera."

Laurent Denali estava parado diante da porta aberta da frente, sorrindo largo.

" Que bom vê-lo aqui de novo, Edward" disse caloroso. " E seja bem-vinda, Srta... Srta...?"

Conseguindo manter a voz calma apesar da tensão que sentia, respondeu:

" Meu nome é Bella, Sr. Denali, e é um prazer estar aqui." Olhou em torno. " Depois de Londres, é maravilhoso estar num lugar tão arejado e bonito."

Ele assentiu, o rosto expressando aprovação.

" Meu santuário. É assim que sempre o considerei. E é assim que ele sempre será."

Ele os conduziu até um amplo saguão de entrada, seu piso coberto por ladrilhos pretos e brancos.

" Tânia está conversando com o cozinheiro, creio eu, mas Sue vai lhes mostrar seus aposentos."

Ao som do plural, Bella quase desmoronou de alívio. Evitando o olhar irônico de Edward, seguiu a governanta gorducha até a escadaria ampla e o corredor do segundo pavimento. No final do corredor, uma passagem arcada concedia acesso a uma escadaria bem mais curta. Sue parou diante da primeira porta e a abriu.

" Este é seu quarto, Srta. Swan, e espero que o considere confortável. O Sr. Cullen estará na porta ao lado" acrescentou, e Bella se perguntou se imaginara a leve ênfase nas palavras. " Devo mandar alguém desfazer suas malas?"

" Acho que podemos nos virar, não é mesmo, querida?" disse Edward, recebendo um leve sorriso de censura da governanta, que se retirou.

" Bem-vinda a Queens Barton" disse Edward quando eles estavam a sós.

Caminhou até a porta comunicante e a abriu.

" Conforme o prometido, estou aqui. O banheiro fica através da passagem, de modo que infelizmente teremos de dividi-lo." E com um sorriso tranquilizador: "A propósito, a porta tem trava."

Para sua irritação, ela sentiu suas faces esquentarem.

" Obrigada" disse sucinta. "Acho que vou desfazer a mala agora."

" Em outras palavras, devo fazer a gentileza de me retirar para o meu lado da cerca e permanecer lá" disse Edward, parecendo achar aquilo divertido. " Não acha que devíamos deixar a porta aberta para praticarmos nossas habilidades de conversação?"

" Preferiria ter um pouco de tempo e espaço para mim mesma" redarguiu Bella. " Para me recompor."

Ele encolheu os ombros.

" Então a gente se vê mais tarde."

Deixada sozinha, Bella caminhou até a janela e ajoelhou na cadeira revestida em chita, levantando o rosto para o calor do sol, esperando que ele removesse o frio da inquietação que permanecia apesar das garantias de Edward. Os aposentos ficavam nos fundos da casa, dando para um gramado bem cuidado e oferecendo o lampejo de uma piscina no momento desocupada.

Sob circunstâncias diferentes, aquele realmente poderia ser o cenário para um fim de semana perfeito, pensou. Conteve um suspiro.

Relanceou os olhos para a porta comunicante, agora bem trançada. Era uma porta antiga, de construção robusta, e as paredes igualmente espessas, de modo que nenhum som vindo do outro cômodo iria lembrá-la da presença de Edward.

Contudo ela estava consciente dele, como se a barreira entre ambos tivesse sido feita com vidro fino.

Ciente do atordoante toque de seus lábios nos dela há meros momentos atrás.

Oh, acalme-se, recriminou-se impaciente. Pense em outra coisa, como seu novo trabalho. Mas em vez disso, flagrou-se pensando em Rosalie, na expressão sonhadora de seus olhos quando planejava sua casa e seu casamento, segura e protegida na certeza da devoção de Emmett. Enquanto eu, disse a si mesma, nunca estive nem de perto apaixonada, embora neste momento esteja cedendo à luxúria. E não sei como lidar com isso.

Se não sei, a última coisa que devia fazer era passar este fim de semana fingindo que ele é meu amante e que tudo que quero é estar a sós com ele, fazendo todas as coisas que os amantes fazem. Assunto sobre o qual eu entendo muito, acrescentou com desprezo por si mesma.

Com um novo suspiro, levantou-se da poltrona. Está cansada, disse a si própria. Não dormiu direito uma única noite da semana inteira, e talvez deva descansar agora, porque vai precisar de toda sua argúcia para enfrentar as próximas 48 horas.

Chutou para longe seus sapatos e puxou a colcha de chita da cama antes de deitar no edredom azul e fechar os olhos, permitindo que sua mente vagasse.

Estava na fronteira do sono quando de súbito a porta comunicante foi aberta. Ela se apoiou num cotovelo, atordoada e assustada, enquanto Edward entrava descalço e sem camisa.

Antes que Bella pudesse se mover ou emitir um protesto, Edward estava na cama com ela, prendendo-a ao colchão com o corpo, deslizando a mão sob sua camiseta para lhe desnudar a barriga enquanto aproximava a boca de seus lábios.

Bella flagrou-se levantando as mãos até os ombros dele, sentindo a força dos ossos e músculos sob as pontas de seus dedos, enquanto seu corpo inteiro trincava em resposta.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, em algum canto de sua mente, ela ouviu uma batida rápida na porta seguida imediatamente pelo rangido de uma dobradiça. A porta se abriu e então eles não estavam mais sozinhos.

" Ora, ora" disse Tânia Denali.

Tânia estava parada de pé, sorrindo, enquanto Edward relutantemente rolava para longe de Bella, plantando um beijo em sua pele exposta antes de sentar na cama e afastar os cabelos desgrenhados de seu rosto.

" Vim receber minha nova hóspede e me certificar de que tinha tudo de que precisava" prosseguiu Tânia. " Mas vejo que você já cuidou disso, Edward querido. Assim, tudo o que posso fazer é pedir desculpas por esta invasão. Serei mais cautelosa no futuro." Ela se virou para a porta, acrescentando por cima do ombro: " Se conseguirem se separar por tempo suficiente, o chá será servido no jardim."

A porta do quarto fechou suave às suas costas, deixando-os a dós.

Bella respirou fundo.

" Sabia que ela estava chegando?"

" Estava entrando no banheiro quando a ouvi falar com alguém no fundo da passagem" disse Edward, contorcendo a boca. " Presumi que ela estava indo até o seu quarto. Pareceu uma boa manobra deixar que nos flagrasse tão juntos."

Uma manobra? pensou Bella, tentando encontrar outro lugar para olhar que não envolvesse pele bronzeada exposta. Tentou esquecer o rápido roçar de lábios em seu corpo, bem como seu próprio grave erro de tocá-lo, abraçá-lo. Como se... Como se...

" Então, quer tomar chá no jardim?" perguntou Edward, delicadamente afastando uma mecha de cabelos da frente do rosto ruborizado de Bella. "Ou talvez tenha alguma sugestão alternativa?"

" Não" disse rapidamente. " Oh, não." Ela engoliu em seco. " Chá seria... bom."

E infinitamente mais seguro que a espécie de fruto proibido que ele representava.

" Então vamos ficar decentes para descer ao jardim dentro de trinta minutos" disse Edward, levantando rapidamente da cama. " Depois que tiver tomado banho e me vestido, baterei na sua porta. Sabe, esta casa é uma espécie de labirinto." O sorriso que lhe dirigiu foi casual, amistoso. Sem aparentes segundas intenções. " Afinal de contas, não gostaria que você se perdesse."

"Mas é tarde demais para isso", quis gritar para Edward enquanto ele retornava para seu próprio quarto. "Porque já estou perdida, e com medo de não achar meu caminho de volta para a garota que eu era depois que tudo isto tiver terminado."

E isso era mais uma coisa que ela teria de esconder durante este fim de semana... qualquer que fosse o custo.

**Comentemmmm**


	6. Capítulo 5

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 5**

Chá no jardim soara muito aconchegante, pensou Bella enquanto se vestia para jantar naquela noite. Suscitava luz do sol, sanduíches de pepino e margaridas despontando da grama. Contudo, a realidade não fora nem de perto tão convidativa.

Ao descer os degraus do terraço ao lado de Edward e deparar com o amontoado de cadeiras de vime sob guarda-sóis em torno da mesa comprida na qual fora servido um bufê opulento, sentira-se compelida a fugir.

" Tudo bem?" perguntara Edward, ao que ela respondera com um trêmulo aceno de cabeça.

Havia mais três casais: Jéssica Newton, uma morena atrevida acompanhada de seu marido, Myke, um homem alto e de rosto ruborizado que tinha um jeito enfático de falar; Kate e Garrett, que possuíam um negócio de antiguidades; e Eleazar e Carmem, claramente mais velhos que os outros e provavelmente amigos não de Tânia, mas do próprio Laurent.

Após as apresentações bastante superficiais de Tânia, Bella afundou na primeira cadeira vazia que viu. Edward se sentou no gramado ao lado da cadeira de Bella, recostando-se para repousar o braço casualmente pelos joelhos dela, um gesto de possessão que não deixaria de ser notado por nenhum dos presentes, o que, óbvio, era a intenção.

Era como uma pequena guerra, com ela no meio. Talvez fosse hora de estabelecer definitivamente de que lado estava.

Edward está me pagando, disse a si mesma. Talvez seja hora de começar a fazer por merecer meu dinheiro. Ela tocou as úmidas mechas de cabelo na nuca de Edward.

" Você não enxugou direito o cabelo."

" Estava apressado." Ele virou a cabeça, olhos sorrindo preguiçosos para os dela. " Da próxima vez, deixarei que faça isso por mim."

" Será um prazer" retorquiu, lamentando a facilidade com que suas faces coravam.

Ele sorriu largo e murmurou:

" Isso eu posso garantir"

" Sue". Tânia Denali disse imperiosa à empregada de pele morena parada ali perto. " Por favor, atenda os meus convidados."

Em segundos, uma mesinha foi posta ao lado da cadeira de Bella, e Sue lhes estendeu uma bandeja com uma ampla variedade de sanduíches de salmão defumado, ovos e algum patê delicioso, além de chá Earl Grey servido com limão.

Apesar de se sentir enjoada, Bella conseguira bater papo com Carmem, que era gorducha, grisalha e com uma disposição amistosa.

Quando a reunião no jardim chegou ao fim, Tânia anunciou:

" Esta noite será totalmente informal, queridos. Convidei alguns nativos a comparecer amanhã, portanto, vamos deixar a formalidade para quando eles vierem."

Mas quando subiram de volta para seus aposentos, Edward deixou claro que não acreditava nela.

" Tânia jamais é casual. Ela deve estar tentando armar uma armadilha para você, e sugiro que use alguma das roupas que Rosalie escolheu para usar à noite."

Bella mordiscou o lábio.

" Como quiser" concordou desanimada.

Decidiu usar um vestido que quase parecia uma anágua azul-esverdeada, com uma faixa estreita na cintura.

Quando Rosalie escolhera essa roupa, Bella reclamara que não poderia usar sutiã por baixo.

" Melhor assim" retrucara sua meia-irmã.

Você está se vestindo para uma festa, lembrou Bella a si mesma enquanto contorcia os cabelos num coque frouxo no topo da cabeça e o segurava com um prendedor de prata incrustado com pedras preciosas. Seus brincos também eram de prata, com um design simples de espiral, e passava uma maquiagem suave.

Mas Bella se sentiu terrivelmente incomodada quando abriu a porta do quarto para Edward e o viu arregalar os olhos.

" Exagerei?" perguntou, preocupada.

" Você está incrível" disse em voz baixa. " As outras mulheres vão se roer de inveja."

Ela notou, assim que entraram na sala de visitas, que o instinto de Edward estivera certo. Os homens, inclusive ele próprio, usavam ternos de passeio escuros, mas todas as mulheres estavam com vestidos coquetel, sendo o de Tânia um azul-marinho com decotes perigosos na frente e atrás. E uma expressão desolada despontou em seu rosto ao ver Bella e o que ela vestia.

Myke Newton se aproximou, coqueteleira na mão. Seus olhos se demoraram nas curvas suaves reveladas pelo vestido de Bella.

" Edward, preciso admitir que você continua sendo um safado de sorte." Ele estendeu a coqueteleira. " Posso tentar vocês dois com uma granada de mão Cullen?"

Edward sorriu calmo.

" Uma ideia realmente tentadora, mas teremos de recusar. Bella vai querer vinho branco e água gasosa, e eu tomarei uma gim tônica."

A comida estava deliciosa e Bella resistiu a todas as tentativas do Sr. Newton de flertar com ela, de modo que o jantar foi bem menos torturante do que ela temera.

A maior parte da conversa girou em torno de banalidades, até que, finalmente, quando comentavam a respeito de propriedades no campo, Tânia virou-se para Bella.

" E quanto a você, Srta. Swan?" Todos os olhos se voltaram para Bella enquanto Tânia dizia, sorridente: " Tenho certeza de que já encontrou seu lugar especial ao sol."

A insinuação era de que ela estava namorando um milionário com intenções de fisgá-lo. Bella manteve o controle, sorrindo em resposta ao retrucar:

" Tenho muito sorte, Sra. Denali. Meu pais têm uma casa em Portugal e passo muito tempo com eles lá."

Ou deveria, se não tivesse de trabalhar tanto para ganhar a vida.

" Mesmo?" Tânia retorquiu animada. " Que fascinante." E ela mudou de assunto e de alvo.

Foi apenas muito mais tarde, enquanto o café estava sendo servido, que Bella se viu mais uma vez sob a mira de sua anfitriã.

"Sabe nadar, Srta. Swan?" perguntou docemente Tânia. "Porque minha pequena manhã de gala de sábado está se tornando uma tradição. Espero que você se sinta capaz de tomar parte dela."

Bem, isso explicava sua passagem com Rosalie pela seção de artigos esportivos. Tentou decidir se deveria mencionar que, como nadadora, competira por sua escola e numa equipe júnior, mas decidiu se manter calada.

" Obrigada" respondeu calma. " Mal posso esperar."

" Excelente." Tânia voltou seu sorriso para Edward. " E mal posso esperar para ver se alguém consegue derrotá-lo, querido."

" Temo que ficará decepcionada, meu bem." Laurent interveio sorridente. " Edward e eu temos negócios a tratar amanhã, o que nos impedirá de chegar na hora. Achei que você tinha entendido isso."

Houve uma pausa e então Tânia deu com os ombros e disse, resignada:

" Bem, é isso que dá casar com um workaholic." Ela olhou para Bella. " Cuidado, Srta. Swan, para não se envolver com um homem que coloca o trabalho em primeiro lugar."

Na verdade, pensou Bella, o que você está realmente dizendo é "não se envolva com Edward e ponto final".

" Não esquecerei seu conselho, Sra. Denali... se algum dia vier a ficar tentada."

Enquanto saíam da sala de jantar, Edward foi momentaneamente detido por seu anfitrião e Bella se descobriu requisitada por Jéssica Newton.

" Você se revelou a surpresa do fim de semana" disse num tom levemente presunçoso. " Como você e Edward Cullen se tornaram um casal? Ou é muita indiscrição da minha parte perguntar?"

" Claro que não" retorquiu Bella. " Nós nos conhecemos pela minha irmã. Ela trabalha para ele."

" Oh." A outra mulher ficou claramente surpresa. " Mas você não?"

" Deus, claro que não." Bella fingiu um arrepio. " Essa seria uma péssima ideia. Não dizem que não se deve misturar negócios com prazer?"

" Também já ouvi isso." A Sra. Newton fez uma pausa. " Então como você se sustenta, se posso perguntar?"

" Trabalho para a Ingram Organization" disse Bella com frieza. " Fornecemos uma grande variedade de serviços de secretariado para empresas e particulares."

" Você deve ser muito competente em seu trabalho, porque certamente lhe pagam bem." Jéssica Newton correu os olhos pelo vestido de Fenella Finch. " E quando você conheceu Edward?"

Bella deu com os ombros.

" Não faz muito tempo." Ela acrescentou, sem se comprometer: " Mas tenho a sensação de que o conheço desde sempre" E com um pequeno arrepio, compreendeu que falava a verdade.

A Sra. Newton estreitou os olhos.

" Bem, você parece o maior segredo de Edward até agora." Ela correu os olhos para Tânia Denali, que estava de pé sozinha diante da lareira. " Não admira que..." Calou-se subitamente.

" Mas isso não é importante."

" Não" disse Bella gentilmente. " Não é." Ela sorriu educadamente e se afastou, e então, depois de uma breve hesitação, dirigiu-se até Tânia.

" Espero que me perdoe se eu me retirar agora, Sra. Denali" disse à anfitriã. " Foi um longo dia para mim."

E não quero mais sessões com a Inquisição Espanhola.

" E provavelmente será uma noite ainda mais longa." A boca de Tânia sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam de pedra. " Cuide para que Edward lhe dê algum descanso. Não queremos arrastar você do fundo da piscina amanhã."

Bella sentiu suas faces ruborizarem de vergonha, mas conseguiu manter a voz firme ao dizer:

" Grata pelo conselho, Sra. Denali, mas acho que vou conseguir me manter flutuando." Ela acrescentou, suave: " Além disso, não é fácil recusar um homem como Edward."

Provavelmente pagarei por isso, pensou com um suspiro enquanto se virava. Espero que valha a pena.

Ela estava em seu quarto, recolocando seu vestido no guarda-roupa, quando uma batida soou na porta e a voz de Edward disse:

" Bella... posso conversar com você?"

Ela hesitou.

" Não pode esperar até amanhã? Eu... eu estou cansada."

"Acho melhor falarmos agora" e então acrescentou, seco: "Vou contar até três e então vou entrar."

Para encontrá-la nua, exceto por um exíguo conjunto de sutiã e calcinha, concluiu desesperada. Ela o ouviu dizer "Um..." e gritou de volta:

" Não, espere... por favor!"

Ela rapidamente vasculhou o armário e pegou o roupão que Rosalie insistira que comprasse, metendo os braços em suas mangas e amarrando a faixa com firmeza em torno de sua cintura esguia.

Assim que Bella abriu a porta, Edward entrou e parou no meio do quarto, mãos nos quadris, olhando-a criticamente.

" Preciso lembrar de dizer a Rosalie que o gosto dela é impecável" comentou.

Ela empinou o queixo.

" Se foi apenas isso que veio dizer, certamente poderia ter esperado."

" Eu não espero. Achei que você já havia entendido isso a essa altura. Mas quero falar sobre outra coisa." Fez uma pausa. " Carmem, que se afeiçoou por você, me contou discretamente que você acaba de ter um pequeno confronto com Tânia." Ele balançou a cabeça. " Devia ter estado com você para protegê-la."

Bella mordeu o lábio.

" Não era preciso." Forçou um sorriso. " Acho que venci o confronto... pelo menos dessa vez."

"Mas temo que ela esteja apenas afiando as garras... Droga, eu devia ter dito não ao convite de Laurent."

Bella deu com os ombros.

" Já estive em situações piores." Pensou em James e um arrepio lhe correu a pele.

Ele contorceu a boca.

" Mas você não precisa participar da maratona de natação de Tânia amanhã. Posso pensar numa maneira de livrá-la."

" Depois de você ter comprado para mim um maiô novo? De jeito nenhum. E tentarei não fazer papel de boba." Respirou fundo. " E agora que já conversamos, tenho certeza de que você vai querer se reunir aos seus amigos lá embaixo."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

" Não quando você deixou claro que vai dormir mais cedo" observou cáustico. " A maioria das pessoas consideraria isso como uma delicada insinuação a mim para me juntar a você sem demora." Acrescentou baixinho: " Acredite, eles não esperam nos ver de novo até o café da manhã, com expressões extasiadas."

" Eu... eu não estava pensando direito quando disse isso."

" Não?" Ele sorriu para ela. " E eu pensei que era tudo parte de algum plano astuto."

" Não me considero tão diabólica" disse Bella.

" Não" disse Edward lentamente. " Eu também não." Ele se aproximou dela e a fitou com aqueles cintilantes olhos verdes. " Não deveria ter envolvido você nisso. Não costumo ter muitos arrependimentos, mas esta é uma dessas raras ocasiões."

Ela estava tremendo por dentro, com a voz enrouquecida ao dizer:

" Bem, agora é tarde demais para voltarmos atrás."

" Sim, eu sei que é." Edward emoldurou o rosto de Bella com mãos que pareceram frias como água contra sua pele aquecida e a segurou assim por um longo momento. " Boa noite, Bella" disse com suavidade. " Durma bem."

Edward se permitiu fitar seus lábios entreabertos e então, com uma hesitação quase palpável, recuou e se virou na direção do próprio quarto.

Imobilizada, Bella observou Edward se afastar e ouviu o clique da porta quando ele a fechou ao sair. Então levantou a mão para tocar a boca que por um instante pareceu querer beijar. Sabendo o quanto quisera que ele fizesse precisamente isso.

Teve uma noite inquieta, polvilhada com sonhos intermitentes, e acordou muito cedo numa cama que parecia ter sido varrida por um ciclone. Então precisou decidir entre se levantar e arrumar novamente a cama ou apenas se levantar. Sentindo-se com calor, suada e agitada, escolheu a segunda opção.

Cambaleou até a janela e ajoelhou no assento da poltrona, repousando a fronte contra a frieza do vidro. Tudo estava parado, o céu pintado num azul enevoado, o sol já ganhando brilho.

Um passeio no jardim, pensou. Paz e silêncio para prepará-la para o dia turbulento que a aguardava.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu com igual velocidade calças de linho branco convertidas em bermudas e uma camiseta azul escura, o tempo inteiro de olho na porta comunicante, como se temesse que ela abrisse a qualquer momento.

Quando desceu para o térreo, um murmúrio de vozes e um tilintar de talheres e pratos indicou que a criadagem já estava preparando a sala para o desjejum.

Lá fora, o gramado estava umedecido pelo orvalho e o ar tinha toda clareza e frescor ausentes no interior da casa.

Bella seguiu o caminho que, conforme haviam lhe dito, conduzia até a piscina, empurrando o portão de ferro no seu final. Caminhou até a lateral da piscina e se ajoelhou para mergulhar a mão na água e sondar a temperatura.

" É uma espécie de treino secreto, Srta. Swan?" A voz de Tânia Denali a fez tremer de susto.

Xingando mentalmente a prematura perda de sua solidão, e sua causa, Bella se levantou e se virou para encarar a anfitriã, parada de pé a alguns metros de distância, bem arrumada com calças de linho cinza e camiseta sedosa da mesma cor.

" Apenas testando a água, Sra. Denali" justificou.

" Então você costuma acordar cedo" comentou Tânia. " E está fresca como uma rosa. Você realmente impressionou meu marido, sabia? Ontem à noite ele disse que você era o que os franceses chamam de "bellelaide". Não exatamente uma beldade, mas assim mesmo dotada de uma estranha espécie de atração."

" Que lisonjeiro." Bella empinou o queixo. " Não achei que mereceria ser tema de uma conversa."

" Deixe disso, meu bem. Nem mesmo você pode ser tão ingênua. Mas compreenda uma coisa. Não sei qual o jogo que está fazendo com Edward, mas não está enganando ninguém, talvez apenas o pobre e velho Laurent, que pensa que você é realmente uma moça adorável."

" Não sei do que está falando" retorquiu. " Não estou fazendo jogo nenhum."

" Espero que não." O sorriso de Tânia não alcançou seus olhos. " Porque prometo que você está numa situação sem possibilidade de vitória."

" Tentando enfraquecer a oposição, Tânia?" perguntou Edward do portão. " Não é contra as regras?" Ele caminhou até Bella, segurou seu queixo e se curvou para beijá-la delicadamente nos lábios. "Não a vi quando acordei" disse baixinho.

" O café da manhã está servido... caso algum de vocês esteja interessado."

Dito isso, ela marchou até o portão e desapareceu, deixando os dois sozinhos juntos.

**O vontade de afogar essa mulherzinha na piscina !!! Arrg é casada e fica atrás de outro! Ó raiva que eu tenho!! Imagina o que vai acontecer nessa competição na piscina... Só sei que vai rolar beijo!!! Kkkk Até! E comentemmm!!! Vamos xingar a Tânia juntas meninas!! Kkkkk**


	7. Capítulo 6

Aproveitem e boa leitura!!! Há e comentemmm!!!

**Capítulo 6**

A mão de Edward ainda estava segurando o queixo de Bella quando ele abaixou os olhos até os dela.

" Está tudo bem?" perguntou delicadamente.

" Claro que sim." Ela se desvencilhou dele e recuou um passo. " Como sabia onde eu estava?"

" Eu a vi lá do quarto atravessando o jardim. Vim até aqui falar com você e então percebi que Tânia a seguia."

" Ela não acredita em nós" disse Bella. " Não acredita que estamos envolvidos, tendo um caso."

" Ela disse isso?"

" Com todas as letras."

" Então teremos de ser mais convincentes." Apontou com a cabeça para um banco de madeira encostado no muro. " Podemos nos sentar?"

Ela hesitou.

" Não devemos voltar para o café da manhã?"

" Temos tempo de sobra para isso. Além do mais, precisamos conversar, e este parece um território relativamente neutro."

" Falar sobre o quê?" perguntou Bella enquanto sentava relutante ao seu lado.

" Talvez explorar as vastidões não mapeadas de todas as coisas que não sabemos um sobre o outro. Por exemplo, não sabia que seus pais tinham uma casa em Portugal."

" Nós já sabemos o suficiente para sobrevivermos às próximas 24 horas."

" Depois das quais?"

" Depois das quais voltamos a ser estranhos" retorquiu Bella, ignorando o peso repentino em seu coração. " Voltamos às nossas vidas separadas" acrescentou enfática.

" Bem, nesse ponto nós discordamos. Porque acho que o processo de aprendizagem mútua apenas começou. E que nossas vidas serão tudo, menos separadas."

Bella fitou-o cautelosa.

" Como assim?"

" Você está ocupando a minha propriedade neste momento" ele a lembrou com a voz suave como seda. " Precisa admitir que isso cria uma conexão."

" De qualquer modo, essa é uma condição temporária, que pretendo finalizar o mais breve possível" asseverou Bella. "Nem faz de mim sua propriedade. Agora que a agência me designou para um novo trabalho, poderei encontrar outro lugar para ficar."

" Bem, por enquanto você está trabalhando para mim. E preciso da sua ajuda para provar a Laurent que ele não tem nada a temer com a minha presença."

" Você realmente gosta do Sr. Denali, não gosta?"

" Sim. E também o admiro, apesar de seu talento para escolher as mulheres erradas."

" Até parece que as suas escolhas sempre foram impecáveis" disse sarcástica.

" Pelo menos não caso com meus erros."

" Isso não é motivo para se vangloriar, Sr. Cullen. Afinal, não está interessado em casar com ninguém." Ela se levantou. " Agora, a não ser que você tenha mais alguma coisa para discutir, vou voltar para a casa. Preciso comer alguma coisa para reunir forças para a maratona de natação."

Ele também se levantou.

" Vou ficar aqui algum tempo. Preciso refletir um pouco." Ele se calou por um instante. " Sinto muito por não poder estar aqui para torcer por você, mas essa reunião com Laurent é importante."

" Eu sei que é. E é por isso que estou aqui. O único motivo."

" Não completamente" disse Edward. " Está esquecendo o dinheiro." Ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso breve e impessoal. "A gente se vê depois."

" Sim" disse Bella, e se afastou. Não olhou para trás, nem mesmo quando chegou ao portão e julgou tê-lo ouvido dizer seu nome.

Estava fazendo um calor escaldante e Bella se manteve à sombra do guarda-sol enquanto aguardava, tensa, pela corrida final. Os homens tinham nadado primeiro e Garrett acabara derrotando Mike Newton, vencendo a competição.

Quando chegou a vez das mulheres, Carmem declarara que, como seu marido, ela não era nadadora, de modo que iria apenas assistir. Na primeira competição, Tânia venceu com facilidade Kate, enquanto Bella, na segunda, teve de se esforçar muito pouco para derrotar Jéssica , uma nadadora boa, mas exibida.

Contudo, a verdadeira batalha da manhã estava prestes a começar e todo mundo ao redor da piscina sabia disso e também que isso tinha pouca relação com quem era a nadadora mais veloz.

Tânia era poderosa e sinuosa na água, como uma sucuri, pensou Bella. E o biquíni branco que a mulher mais velha estava usando era francamente mínimo, exibindo ao limite sua silhueta sexy.

Em contraste, Bella sabia muito bem que seu simples maio preto não ganharia muitos prêmios por suas qualidades sedutoras. E a julgar pelos sorrisinhos que Jéssica e Tânia mal conseguiam esconder, elas concordavam plenamente com ela. Mas o maio simples lhe dava boa sustentabilidade e surtia pouca resistência, sendo tudo de que ela precisava na água.

Mike estava dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir que Tânia tinha mais chances de vencer e Garrett, o marido de Kate, também apoiava sua anfitriã.

" Estamos torcendo por você, querida" Carmem sussurrou para Bella. " Não nos decepcione."

Bella deslizou para a água e aguardou que Tânia se juntasse a ela. A chegada da anfitriã foi saudada com aplausos e gritos de estímulo.

Então foi dado o sinal e elas partiram, Tânia avançando com braçadas poderosas, mas Bella, com seus movimentos precisos e controlados, conseguia acompanhá-la. Desde o início soubera que tudo dependeria da virada. Bella chegou ao fim da piscina e fez uma virada olímpica, plantando os pés na parede ladrilhada para se propelir com muita força, iniciando o retorno, enquanto Tânia ainda estava tocando a borda.

Bella podia ouvir Tânia dando tudo que tinha atrás dela, tentando recuperar a vantagem, mas ela se esforçara demais na primeira parte do percurso e tinha uma baixa reserva de energia. Certamente não o suficiente para alcançar Bella enquanto ela completava o percurso com pelo menos três segundos de dianteira.

Bella se segurou na borda, olhos fechados enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e não ouvir as condolências e murmúrios de "Má sorte" dirigidos à sua oponente.

Então mãos fortes deslizaram sob suas axilas, levantando-a completamente da água para pousá-la no chão ladrilhado. Ela só compreendeu a pressão a qual estivera submetida quando sentiu suas pernas tremerem, ameaçando desabar, e se descobriu sendo içada novamente para um abraço rijo e másculo.

" Querida, estou perdendo a conta dos seus talentos ocultos" disse Edward com alegria na voz.

Então ele a beijou, lábios entreabrindo os dela com total maestria.

Bella descobriu que, ainda que encharcada, abraçava forte, em volta de seu pescoço, corpo colado ao dele, boca absolutamente rendida à invasão daquela língua diabólica.

Seus sentidos estavam enlouquecidos, respondendo ao calor e ao sabor dele. Ao perfume já familiar de sua pele. Nesse momento Bella sentiu desabrochar no peito uma dor aguda e insistente, gerada por uma necessidade que jamais imaginara existir. Então, enquanto o mundo parecia girar delirantemente para o limbo, Edward abaixou-a gentilmente para o chão e a segurou em suas mãos firmes até que ela pudesse se manter de pé sem auxílio.

" Minha gatinha" ela o ouviu sussurrar enquanto a beijava novamente, dessa vez com muita gentileza e ternura, na ponta de seu nariz.

Foi só então que Bella se deu conta do silêncio. Compreendeu com fervente constrangimento que este não havia sido um momento íntimo, mas uma exibição pública. E deliberadamente encenada.

Todos os estavam observando: Eleazar e Carmem virando-se para trocar olhares; Laurent sorrindo em aprovação; Jessica Newton com sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto seu marido fechava a cara; Kate claramente boquiaberta, enquanto Garrett tomava um gole de seu prêmio: uma garrafa de champanhe Cristal.

Enquanto tentava se agarrar ao pouco que restava de sua compostura, Bella viu Tânia caminhar até ela segurando outra garrafa de champanhe, sorriso brilhante parecendo ter sido pintado em seu rosto.

" A vencedora, os espólios!" exclamou animada. " Embora suspeite que sua verdadeira recompensa virá bem mais tarde" acrescentou com um risinho agudo que deixou Bella com vontade de lhe dar um soco.

" Tânia." A voz de Laurent soou baixa. Você está deixando a Srta. Swan envergonhada."

" Bobagem, uma mulher madura como ela sabe aceitar uma pequena brincadeira. Mas o importante é que ela é uma verdadeira revelação... não é mesmo, Edward querido?"

" Ela me surpreende desde o momento em que nos conhecemos" disse Edward.

O sorriso permaneceu fixo no rosto de Tânia, mas agora irritação relampejou em seus olhos.

Se eu acreditasse por um minuto que ela realmente está apaixonada por ele, refletiu Bella enquanto aceitava a garrafa de Cristal, eu quase poderia sentir pena dela.

Porque saber que você deseja um homem completamente inatingível, e que nenhum outro poderia lhe tornar feliz, deve ser a maior das agonias. A espécie de pesadelo da qual nunca se consegue acordar.

E isso é tudo que não quero para mim, pensou. Então por que por que eu respondi ao seu beijo daquele jeito? Por que o deixei fazer o que ele fez, como se não estivéssemos apenas fingindo?

Acho que estou ficando louca, pensou atordoada.

Edward pegou a toalha de Bella e a usou para envolvê-la como um sarongue.

" Venha, querida. Venha tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Está quase na hora do almoço."

Ela se ouviu murmurar alguma coisa que poderia ser uma concordância numa voz pequena e endurecida enquanto enfiava os pés em suas sandálias e lhe dava o champanhe.

Ainda sentia as pernas tremerem enquanto o acompanhava de volta para a casa.

" Você está encharcado. Deve ter estragado as roupas."

" Elas vão sobreviver. E eu também."

" Você mencionou o banho de propósito, não foi?" murmurou. " Para que pensem que vamos tomar banho juntos. Foi isso que você quis dizer em sermos mais convincentes."

" É claro" disse sucinto. " O que mais esperava?" Ele acrescentou: " Mas como nós dois sabemos que não é verdade, por que você haveria de se importar?"

" Eu... eu não me importo." Sua resposta foi rápida, mas tão firme quanto deveria ter sido, e ela sabia disso.

Também sabia que ele era experiente demais para não ter avaliado sua reação ao beijo.

Bella sentiu aqueles olhos verdes correrem por ela.

" A propósito, lembro de ter pedido especificamente um biquíni a Rosalie, e não um maio. O que aconteceu?

" Tomei minha própria decisão" disse Bella empinando o queixo. " Vestir-se para um papel é uma coisa, despir-se é outra bem diferente."

" Vou tentar lembrar disso" retorquiu Edward, num tom repentinamente bem-humorado.

Ela vasculhou a mente em busca de um assunto para o qual mudar, algo mais impessoal.

" Como... Como foi a reunião?"

" Correu muito melhor do que eu esperava." Contorceu a boca num leve sorriso. " E você realmente conquistou a Laurent. Suspeito que se ele fosse seu pai iria me perguntar quais são as minhas intenções."

" E você, obviamente, diria que elas são estritamente desonrosas." De algum modo conseguiu infundir um pouco de leveza na voz.

" Sim, e fugiria antes que ele encontrasse a espingarda."

" Porém, como parte do aperfeiçoamento de nossa relação, Laurent me convidou para jogar golfe com ele esta tarde. Você poderia vir também" sugeriu. " Caminhar conosco."

Bella lembrou de momentos felizes fazendo exatamente isso com seu pai adotivo e por um momento se viu tentada. Então seu bom-senso se manifestou e ela fez que não com a cabeça.

" É melhor não darmos a impressão de que somos grudados um no outro. Acho que ninguém iria acreditar nisso também."

Edward encolheu os ombros.

" Tudo bem, mas fique avisada: Tânia programou uma partida de críquete para depois do almoço. Ela vai querer vingança por esta manhã." Suspirou. " Sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas tudo isso vai acabar em breve, e então voltaremos à realidade. Conforte-se com isso."

Conforto seria a última palavra que escolheria, pensou Bella, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Quando alcançaram a porta, Edward lhe estendeu a garrafa de Cristal, mas Bella fez que não com a cabeça.

" Não, fique com ela... por favor."

" Bella, este é um dos grandes espumantes. Você venceu. O prêmio lhe pertence."

Ela segurou a maçaneta da porta.

" Também é muito caro. Até eu sei disso. Tomá-lo seria um desperdício, porque pede uma grande ocasião... um motivo para celebrar. E minha vida não pede celebrações no momento." Com um sorriso, acrescentou: " Um toque da realidade que você mencionou."

Então entrou em seu quarto e gentilmente fechou a porta.

É estranho como o tempo passa quando se está contando as horas, refletiu Bella enquanto bebericava seu suco de laranja com limão.

Primeiro, as horas até o jantar. Em seguida, as horas até a hora de dormir. Depois, as horas entre o desjejum e o abençoado momento em que Edward os levaria de volta a Londres e tudo finalmente terminaria. E sua vida recuperaria alguma aparência de normalidade. Ou assim ela esperava.

Um novo emprego e uma oportunidade de assegurar Heidi Ingram de que ela ainda era absolutamente confiável. E talvez o mais importante uma oportunidade de recuperar o bom-senso e impedir que sua mente voltasse a vagar para as fantasias proibidas que ela vinha contemplando.

Edward saíra para o clube de golfe com Laurent logo depois do almoço e ela rapidamente arrumara uma desculpa para não participar da competição de críquete, alegando estar com vontade de dar uma caminhada. Ela notou que ninguém tentou dissuadi-la.

Seguiu para a vila, mas descobriu que quase tudo lá estava fechado. Assim, acabou tomando uma bebida no pub da vila, onde encontrou uma página não usada em seu diário e começou a anotar o que precisava colocar em sua mala para partir para a veterinária em Essex.

Porque não podia continuar sendo inquilina de Edward, nem mesmo a curto prazo. Precisava se distanciar dele completamente, porque tendo saído da frigideira de James, ela caíra no fogo de Edward. E essa, potencialmente, era uma experiência muito mais danosa.

Oh, Deus, no que Edward estava pensando?, Bella se perguntou infeliz. Por que ele não escolheu ao menos uma mulher adequada para o papel? Por que diabos escolheu a ela?

Porque você sabe que este fim de semana diz respeito apenas a negócios, respondeu uma voz inconveniente na sua cabeça.

Nada disto é pessoal, e ele confia que você irá aceitar o dinheiro e ir embora sem lhe causar complicações desnecessárias.

O problema é que Bella acabara de descobrir que poderia haver complicações desnecessárias... para ela. Porque enquanto se banhava antes do almoço, permitira que seus pensamentos vagassem. Deixara-se imaginar que não estava sozinha, que sentia o calor da respiração de alguém em sua nuca e mãos tocando-a, aplicando o gel aromatizado em sua pele, espalhando a fragrância por seus seios, estômago e coxas. Acariciando-a gentilmente. As mãos de Edward...

Então ela parou, assustada e envergonha, quando se viu forçada a plantar uma das mãos na parede do box para se apoiar; suas pernas haviam começado a tremer enquanto seu coração batia acelerado. Um arrepio correu sua pele ao lembrar do beijo que ele lhe dera, e pensar em como seria a sensação de ter aquele corpo quente e rijo contra sua pele quente, limpa e perfumada. Emoções... reações que ela jamais experimentara antes. Porque nenhum outro homem que conhecera, por mais decente e atraente que fosse, havia despertado essas coisas nela.

Agora, quando a memória retornava para assombrá-la, Bella levantou o copo e tomou um gole grande, tentando aliviar a secura de sua boca. Deus, por que, dentre todos os homens do mundo, tinha de ser Edward Cullen quem a fazia se sentir assim?

Mas havia ao menos um fiapo de conforto. Pelo menos Edward não sabia não tinha como saber que sensações ele deflagrara em seu íntimo. Tudo que Bella podia fazer era torcer para que Edward deduzisse que a forma como ela reagira ao seu beijo naquela manhã tinha sido mera interpretação.

Edward e Laurent ainda estavam no campo de golfe quando ela retornou a casa. A julgar pelos risos entremeados com gritos de triunfo e desespero que vinham do jardim, o torneio de críquete ainda estava em andamento. Graças a isso pôde subir para seu quarto sem que ninguém notasse.

Depois de um banho longo e refrescante, passou generosamente em seu corpo a caríssima loção hidratante que Rosalie insistira que ela comprasse, seguida pelo, em doses mais cautelosas, perfume com a mesma fragrância sensual de lírio e jasmim.

Rosalie acertara em cheio na cor do vestido, teve de admitir ao se olhar no espelho depois de uma batalha de vida ou morte contra o zíper. O tafetá, na tonalidade verde de uma folha de rosa, fazia um contraste sensual com sua pele alva e acrescentava centelhas de esmeralda em seus olhos castanhos. Já o corte incisivo do bustiê de algum modo conseguia realçar as suaves curvas que ele deveria ocultar.

Meu Deus, pensou Bella capturada entre o riso e o choque. Pela primeira vez na minha vida estou usando um decote.

Ela pensara em prender os cabelos num coque, mas decidiu que pareceria ligeiramente menos nua se os deixasse pender em cascatas suaves em torno de seus ombros. O vestido era complementado por sandálias de salto e bolsa no mesmo tom de verde.

Agora era novamente hora de descer e fingir. Só que agora ela não sabia mais a quem exatamente estava tentando enganar.

Talvez seja a mim mesma, pensou, engolindo em seco.

Fazia quase duas horas que ouvira Edward retornar, mas agora seu quarto estava silencioso. Bateu e estava na iminência de dizer "Estou pronta" quando a porta abriu abruptamente e ele a confrontou.

Jamais o vira na elegância formal de um smoking e compreendeu bem a tempo que olhava boquiaberta para ele. Edward também a olhou longamente com uma expressão inescrutável. Mas quando falou, sua voz soou leve e até bem-humorada:

" Além do aumento, devo lembrar de dar a Rosalie um bônus considerável. Você está quase tão atraente quanto com aquela toalha, na noite em que nos conhecemos."

As faces de Bella ficaram rubras.

" Algo que tenho tentado esquecer. Que tal descermos para enfrentar novamente os leões?"

" Os leões na arena?"

Ela pensou:

Mas há coisas bem piores.

Em voz alta, ele disse:

" Eles que tentem nos pegar."

E caminhando ao lado de Edward em silêncio, desceu à sala de visitas.

**Uhhh alguém está amando por aiii!!! Minha nossa e que beijo foi aquele na piscina??? Genteeee esses dois... rsrs não vou nem dizer o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo... Comentemmm!!!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 7**

Provavelmente não era a pior noite da sua vida, mas certamente estava entre as dez mais, pensou Bella. Tânia chamara todas as pessoas mais importantes da localidade para o jantar, inclusive o comissário de polícia, mas Bella descobriu que outras pessoas foram convidadas para chegar mais tarde para dançar na pista montada na grande estufa nos fundos da casa.

Depois de um longo e tedioso jantar, Bella esperou que o tempo se dividisse, com Laurent e seus convidados mais velhos permanecendo na sala, mas ela estava completamente errada. A batida da música pareceu surtir um efeito estimulante em todos.

A música ao menos serviu como um escudo por trás do qual podia se esconder enquanto Edward conversava com a bela morena que chegara em companhia de um parlamentar. Isso até o momento em que o DJ decidiu mudar a atmosfera e a música ficou lenta e sonhadora e Edward subitamente aparecer a seu lado.

" Acho que esta é a nossa dança" disse ele, e a abraçou.

Por um momento ela o fitou quase atordoada, enquanto uma voz angustiada dentro de sua cabeça começava a sussurrar "Não posso fazer isso... não posso permitir que ele me abrace como se realmente me quisesse por perto. Não posso dançar lentamente com ele e sentir seus lábios contra meus cabelos, meu rosto; não iria aguentar isso".

Ela recuou e disse, forçando um sorriso:

" Edward, sinto muito, mas infelizmente você terá de me dar licença para me retirar. Estou caindo de sono e preciso me recolher."

Houve um silêncio estranho, e então Edward disse, cortês:

" Sim, querida, é claro. Entendo completamente. Tentarei não perturbá-la quando subir."

" Obrigada. Isso seria muito gentil."

Ela olhou ao redor com um sorriso claudicante estampado no rosto, deu um boa-noite geral e tentou não deixar muito evidente o fato de que estava fugindo.

Entrou ofegante em seu quarto. Ofegante e subitamente próxima das lágrimas.

" Controle-se!" ordenou a si mesma. " Nenhuma mulher pode ficar assim apenas por causa de um homem."

E a melhor maneira de se controlar, decidiu enquanto descalçava as sandálias e flexionava os dedos, seria se despir e ir para a cama. Não que estivesse cansada. Na verdade estava inquieta. Tensa. Essa sou eu. Mas uma noite de sono vai me colocar de volta nos trilhos.

Dando uma última olhada no espelho, despediu-se com certa relutância da estranha corada e desgrenhada no vestido sensual e esticou o braço para trás para correr o zíper. E então, depois de vários minutos tentando mover o zíper sem conseguir milímetro sequer, precisou admitir: estava emperrado.

Lembrando do quanto fora difícil fechá-lo enquanto se vestia, Bella gemeu baixo.

Pense, disse a si mesma com certa rispidez. Use um pouco de lógica. Se conseguir girar o vestido no corpo até posicionar o zíper na frente, ao menos poderá ver qual é o problema e ter alguma chance de lidar com ele.

Mas isso logo se revelou uma esperança vã. O apertado bustiê grudado nela parecia uma segunda pele e se recusou a ceder em qualquer outra direção.

" Oh, isto é ridículo" disse em voz alta. Respirando fundo, tentou abaixar o zíper novamente, segurando a bainha do vestido com firmeza com a outra mão. Mas em vão.

Sentia uma vontade enorme de gritar, mas se conteve. Perder a paciência com objetos inanimados era perda de tempo. Em vez disso, precisava de paciência e perseverança.

Ou de alguém para ajudá-la. Bem, uma pessoa, e ele não se encontrava ali. Bella estava por conta própria.

Meia hora depois, com os braços já doendo, desistiu de lutar. Caminhou até a cama e deitou, primeiro alisando cuidadosamente a saia de tafetá para que não enrugasse. Então desligou o abajur e fechou relutantemente os olhos.

Estava quase cochilando quando ouviu o som de uma porta abrir e fechar. Sentou na cama, viu o fino fio de luz por baixo da porta para a passagem entre os quartos. Caminhou descalça pelo tapete e bateu na porta.

Houve uma breve pausa e então a porta abriu e Edward apareceu. Ela compreendeu que deveria tê-lo ouvido retornar do banheiro, porque estava usando um roupão de tecido de toalha, tinha os cabelos umedecidos, indicando que a despeito de ser muito tarde, ele tomara um banho.

Ele a fitou sem sorrir.

" Você disse que ia subir porque estava cansada. Então, por que não está na cama e dormindo?"

Ela empinou o queixo.

" Porque não consigo tirar o vestido. O zíper prendeu."

Edward deu com os ombros.

" Pegue o telefone e chame Sue. Mande-a trazer uma tesoura para cortar o vestido."

" A essa hora da noite?" Bella o fitou. " Quando deveríamos ser amantes em termos de intimidade total? Não seria a você que eu deveria recorrer? Apenas a você?" Balançou a cabeça. " A não ser, é claro, que queira que Tânia tenha certeza de que não há nada entre nós." Respirou fundo. " Além disso, não quero que ele seja cortado. É bonito demais. E ele fez com que eu me sentisse, pela primeira vez na vida, bonita e desejável. Não pode tentar correr o zíper?"

" Sim, mas há um probleminha. Isso significa que eu teria de tocá-la."

" Isso não importa..."

" Importou quando eu quis dançar com você, ainda há pouco" retorquiu. " Ou achou que não percebi?"

" Você pareceu estar se divertindo tanto com aquela morena que não quis incomodar."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

" Quer dizer, com a adorável Irina?" perguntou sardônico. " Divorciada, disponível e ansiosa por uma carona para casa? Essa Irina?" Riu impaciente. " Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Ela era apenas mais uma armadilha da Tânia. Não percebeu isso? Passei o jantar inteiro sinalizando um pedido de socorro, mas você aparentemente estava ocupada demais para notar, de modo que fiquei preso a ela."

" A maioria dos homens não teria considerado a companhia dessa moça uma tortura" disse em tom de desafio.

" Tenho certeza disso" concordou Edward. " Ela certamente é bonita e ansiosa por agradar. Infelizmente ela também estava encharcada com um perfume que eu detesto. Fiquei tão impregnado com o cheiro que a primeira coisa que fiz ao subir foi tomar um banho." Fez uma pausa. " Caso você não tenha notado."

" Não notei" disse Bella. Foi sua vez de hesitar. " Mas por que a Sra. Denali faria uma coisa dessas?"

" Presumo que para demonstrar ao marido que eu ainda sou indigno de confiança, um bastardo mulherengo que não deveria ter permissão de chegar perto de nenhuma mulher bonita" retrucou cáustico. " Agora vire-se que verei o que posso fazer com esse zíper." Bella obedeceu. " Sugiro que respire bem fundo e fique imóvel."

Falar é fácil, pensou Bella. Porque seu corpo inteiro parecia tremer em antecipação ao primeiro contato da mão de Edward com a sua pele.

Bella sentiu a respiração morna de Edward agitar os pelos macios de sua nuca, enquanto ele enganchava os dedos nas costas de seu vestido, puxando-o cuidadosamente para longe de seu corpo.

Ele assobiou baixo.

" Prendeu no tecido" comentou Edward. " Talvez seja melhor admitir a derrota e pedir aquela tesoura." Aguardou por um momento e então acrescentou: " A não ser que você queira realmente que eu tente."

" Sim" respondeu, acrescentando: " Por favor."

Ao dizer isso, Bella compreendeu pela primeira vez para que o convidava. E soube com uma mistura de vergonha e excitação que não estava disposta a retificar o pedido. Contudo, teve de admitir que não havia nada nem remotamente sensual no toque de Edward. Estava simplesmente fazendo o que ela havia pedido, nada mais.

" Vejamos..." disse Edward, acrescentando um "Ah" quando o zíper correu um pouco. " Pode prender a respiração para mim um pouco mais?"

" Sem problema" retorquiu Bella. E não era mesmo, porque lhe dava a desculpa perfeita para estar ofegante depois.

" Muito bem. Serei o mais rápido possível."

A mão de Edward agora estava dentro de seu vestido, puxando o pano aprisionado. Ela se manteve imóvel, sentindo o zíper descer milímetro a milímetro à medida que ele o libertava.

" Pronto" disse Edward, descendo o restante do zíper enquanto Bella segurava a frente do vestido para impedir que caísse.

Eu deveria me afastar agora, pensou Bella. Deveria agradecê-lo educadamente por sua ajuda, desejar-lhe boa noite e ir embora, fechando a porta entre eles.

Edward levantou as mãos para pousá-las delicadamente nos ombros de Bella, polegares amaciando sua pele, tracejando a delicada estrutura óssea.

Agora era o momento de falar, pensou Bella, desesperada. Hora de acabar com isso enquanto fosse possível fazê-lo. Antes que ela fosse vencida por todas as sensações que a acometiam.

Porque agora seu corpo inteiro clamava para ter seus desejos saciados pelo homem que a havia despertado para um mundo de possibilidades. Porque esta poderia ser sua única chance de que isso acontecesse.

Uma noite, pensou Bella. Uma noite.

Deus, isso era realmente pedir demais?

Sentiu os dedos de Edward afastarem os cabelos de cima de seu pescoço, movendo-se com suavidade por sua pele. Foi um contato levíssimo, como o da asa de uma borboleta, mas deixou seu corpo inteiro tremendo de desejo instintivo e incontrolável.

Mas quando suas costas se arquearam em reposta, Edward levantou as mãos dos ombros de Bella, libertando-a.

Por um instante ela permaneceu imóvel, ainda segurando sobre os seios o corpete de tafetá. Então o desejo falou mais alto que a razão. Ela permitiu que o vestido deslizasse, expondo-se primeiro até a cintura, depois até os quadris. Quando o vestido finalmente chegou ao chão, deu um passo para fora dele. Ao se virar lentamente para encarar Edward, apenas a calcinha cobria seu corpo.

Edward olhou para ela com a expressão completamente arrebatada, olhos verdes ardendo de desejo. Ele respirou fundo, e então começou a menear negativamente a cabeça, lábios formando um "não".

Com um pequeno soluço ela se atirou a ele, corpo inteiro clamando um apelo desesperado. Pressionou-se contra Edward, mamilos rijos roçando no tecido de toalha do roupão, uma rajada de desejo correndo por suas veias. E no íntimo de Bella, seus músculos retesaram de modo quase selvagem.

Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, puxando-o para mais perto de si e oferecendo-lhe o primeiro beijo de livre e espontânea vontade. A boca de Edward encontrou a de Bella e, sem a menor pressa, pôs-se a explorar seus contornos. Durante o longo beijo, Edward passou lentamente uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Bella, enquanto com a outra segurou-lhe o quadril, puxando-a contra seu corpo.

Finalmente ergueu a cabeça e a virou bem devagar. Então, com Bella recostada em seus braços, plantou uma trilha de beijinhos na curva de seu pescoço e nas concavidades vulneráveis do sua base, acelerando loucamente sua pulsação.

A mão de Edward encontrou um seio macio e o segurou em concha, provocando com a ponta de um dedo o bico desperto e trêmulo. Em seguida, Edward abaixou o rosto para tomar na boca o monte macio e perfumado, prosseguindo com a língua o delicioso tormento. Bella arfou alto em resposta a esse incrível prazer, com o qual não estava acostumada.

Ao mesmo tempo, a mão de Edward continuou percorrendo sua pele, descobrindo sem pressa cada curva suave, cada ângulo, cada concavidade, desse modo derrubando a última barreira frágil para sua exploração absoluta de Bella.

Ela cambaleou em seus braços, olhos fechados, corpo desnudo completamente submisso, arfando alto quando os dedos de Edward alcançaram suas coxas, gentilmente acariciando a sedosa pele interior antes de iniciar uma busca mais íntima. Bella deixou escapar um gritinho abafado quando, pela primeira vez na vida, experimentou o toque de um homem. O corpo de Bella se moveu, levantando-se instintivamente em resposta à pressão sutil da carícia. Com suas pernas subitamente incapazes de sustentá-la, Bella agarrou-se à lapela do roupão de Edward, tentando se estabilizar. Estava absolutamente chocada com a reação primitiva de seu corpo diante de sua primeiríssima experiência real de amor carnal.

" Edward" disse seu nome, a voz soando um pouco mais alta que um suspiro quando a tomou nos braços para carregá-la até seu quarto. Até sua cama.

Bella sentiu a maciez dos travesseiros em suas costas, o frescor do lençol em sua pele. Mas quando Edward começou a despir seu roupão, Bella se virou rapidamente para estender a mão até o abajur que iluminava sozinho o quarto, sua timidez inerente levando-a a tremer diante da perspectiva de vê-lo nu.

Mas Edward foi mais rápido que ela, capturando-lhe o pulso para trazer a mão de volta para seu corpo, espalmando-a contra seu peito.

" Querida, eu preciso vê-la" disse Edward. " Preciso ver seus olhos. E preciso que você me veja também."

E segurando-a contra ele, Edward beijou-a novamente, a boca irresistivelmente exigente enquanto se movia até ela, a masculinidade rija contra suas coxas.

Enquanto retribuía de forma ávida os beijos de Edward, viu-se atordoada pelas sensações: o perfume da sua pele, a musculatura rígida dos ombros sob suas mãos.

Os lábios de Edward desceram lentamente pelo pescoço de Bella até alcançar seus seios, sugando-os gentilmente enquanto sua língua voltava a excitar os mamilos rosados. Bella sentiu seu corpo inteiro latejar em desejo.

A boca de Edward continuou descendo, cruzando seu abdômen até a delicada depressão de seu umbigo, língua tracejando seus contornos com impressionante precisão.

As mãos de Edward deslizaram pelo corpo de Bella moldando seus quadris finos, para então deslizar sob eles, segurando em concha suas nádegas enquanto a levantava para ele. Assim podia beijar-lhe as coxas, a face roçando em pele lisa e macia. Enfim, curvou-se até ela novamente, agora com novo e devastador propósito.

Bella podia ouvir o trovejar de seu coração acelerado enquanto uma pequena voz gritava freneticamente em seu íntimo, dizendo que isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Ele não iria, não poderia, realmente não estava tencionando...

Porque, se estava, ela deveria parar agora... agora...

Antes que fosse tarde demais...

Mas tudo que conseguia sentir era a boca quente e sensual de Edward acariciando o monte sedoso na junção de suas coxas, silenciosamente ordenando-as a se afastarem, permitindo-lhe o acesso final que buscava. Fazendo-a compreender que negar não era mais opção, mesmo se ela pudesse forçar sua garganta seca a emitir alguma espécie de protesto.

E então toda razão foi suspensa, a mente de Bella entrando em queda livre enquanto ela lhe oferecia livre acesso. Bella então não estava ciente de mais nada além do domínio devastador da língua de Edward em busca da minúscula saliência de carne sensível. E quando o achou, pôs-se a provocá-lo até que ficasse completamente inchado com agonizante prazer.

Então, exatamente quando se julgava incapaz de suportar mais qualquer dose de prazer, descobriu que as carícias de Edward haviam mudado. Que ele agora sondava habilmente as umedecidas regiões secretas de sua feminilidade, fazendo-a se contorcer sob ele, acometida por uma sensação tão intensa que chegava às raias da dor.

Edward retornou a língua até o botão pequeno e rijo, provocando-o suavemente até um novo nível de intensidade que ela jamais imaginara que pudesse existir, nem que seria capaz de experimentar. Com perícia extraordinária, Edward manteve Bella nesse patamar, fazendo com que ela agitasse a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto um grito silencioso se elevava de sua garganta.

E então, no espaço entre duas batidas de coração, Edward finalmente a conduziu para além daquele patamar de prazer, fazendo-a cruzar sua fronteira até o desconhecido. O inacreditável.

O extasiado corpo de Bella se contorceu sob a boca de Edward enquanto as primeiras convulsões de um prazer quase doloroso implodiam em seu íntimo. Bella escutou a si mesma emitir um grito alto e rouco, corpo tremendo incontrolavelmente com a violência dos espasmos que a rasgavam ao alcançar seu zênite, para em seguida começarem gradualmente a diminuir...

**Kkkkk parei na melhor parte!!! Meninas esquentou um pouco por aqui hj não é?!! Notei também um certo ciúme no ar... E quem não teria ciúme de um homem desse?!! Kkkkk estou amando cada comentário!!! Então comentem muiiito!!!!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Oiiiiii!!! Tudo ótimo com vcs?? Rsrs eu sei que estão ansiosas por esse capítulo então Boa Leitura!!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

Quando acabou, Bella permaneceu completamente imóvel, corpo enfraquecido e relaxado, tentando compreender o que acabara de lhe acontecer, mas fracassando miseravelmente. Dizer a si mesma que alcançara seu primeiro clímax não faria justiça à incrível e irresistível força que Edward libertara nela. Ou à perícia dele em conduzi-la a esse estado, acrescentou em pensamento.

Bella sentiu Edward se mexer. Apoiando-se nos braços, ele se posicionou acima dela para fitar seus olhos entorpecidos e incrédulos. Vendo que os olhos do próprio Edward estavam ligeiramente questionadores, ela respondeu em silêncio, levantando uma das mãos para tocar seus cabelos ainda úmidos e acariciar seu rosto, face e queixo cobertos por um suave resto de barba.

Edward capturou a mão de Bella e a levou aos lábios, acariciando sua palma, e então mordiscando o monte macio na base de seu polegar. Ele então conduziu a mão de Bella até seu peito, fazendo-a sentir o ritmo dos batimentos de seu coração.

" Toque-me" sussurrou Edward, e se deitou sobre os travesseiros, olhos entreabertos, esperando por ela.

No começo ela hesitou, mas pouco a pouco, ao passo em que descobria a maravilhosa força da estrutura óssea e brincava com a musculatura sob as pontas de seus dedos, Bella se esqueceu de tudo, menos da avassaladora necessidade de conhecê-lo. De aprender e desfrutar da textura de sua pele, dos ângulos e curvas de seu corpo. De ouvi-lo suspirar de prazer à medida que suas mãos adquiriam mais confiança e ousadia, até que finalmente alcançou sua poderosa virilidade, segurando-a com mãos trêmulas e gentis, ciente de que sua própria excitação voltava a crescer. A memória de seu próprio prazer ainda ardendo em sua mente, Bella curvou a cabeça para acariciá-lo timidamente com os lábios.

" Querida..." disse Edward num gemido rouco.

Então se moveu abruptamente, posicionando-se acima de Bella.

Com imenso cuidado, Edward começou a penetrar sua cavidade úmida e macia. Bella sentiu uma pressão breve e ardente e arfou. Edward parou ao sentir a repentina tensão de Bella. Mas não querendo que ele parasse, Bella segurou seus ombros para se erguer em direção a ele em cega e total rendição. Oferecendo-se à investida única e controlada que o embainhou completamente dentro dela. Foi com alívio que Bella notou que a dor causada pela resistência de seu corpo terminou quase imediatamente após ter começado.

Depois que estava feito, Edward permaneceu completamente imóvel, olhos verdes muito atentos para qualquer outro sinal de relutância ou desconforto da parte de Bella. E ela também o fitou intensamente, querendo que ele soubesse que estava pronta e mais do que disposta a lhe oferecer tudo que ele quisesse dela. Então sorriu, suspirando o nome dele.

Edward curvou a cabeça para beijá-la nos lábios e começou a se mover muito gentilmente dentro dela. Bella sentiu a delícia desse novo ritmo em seu sangue, em seus ossos. Descobriu que sua reação a isso era tão natural e necessária quanto respirar. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava aturdida, porque não era o que esperara.

Obviamente, o que sabia sobre homens e seu comportamento durante o sexo era menos do que mínimo, lembrou a si mesma. Ela esperara que ele fosse mais afoito em se satisfazer.

" Qual é o problema?" perguntou Edward.

" Eu não entendo" respondeu rouca. " Você não quer...?"

" Muito" garantiu. " Mas estou esperando por você."

" Por mim? Mas eu não vou... Eu não poderia..."

" Não?" Ele estava sorrindo enquanto se mexeu, alterando sutilmente sua posição, o movimento dentro dela lento e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo mais forte. A boca de Edward estava quente e amorosa nos lábios entreabertos e atônitos de Bella. Quente e exigente na rigidez de seus mamilos.

Edward se introduziu mais profundamente nela, recuou um pouco e então se arremeteu novamente, alcançando algum lugar secreto de seu íntimo e gerando ali outra espécie de sensação com um domínio erótico que a fez se remexer indefesa sob ele, mente afastada de tudo menos das coisas belas e devassas que ele provocava em seu corpo.

" Aí. Aí..."

" Oh, Deus, não... não..." arfou Bella quando os primeiros tremores de prazer se espalharam dentro dela, e então subiram selvagens para um inexorável crescendo, músculos crispando poderosos em torno dele.

E ouviu os rascantes gemidos de prazer de Edward quando ele se permitiu chegar ao próprio clímax.

Bella estava ciente da quietude e de uma paz profunda. De estar deitada nos braços dele, corpos unidos, cabeça morena contra seus seios. De súbito, lágrimas inesperadas correram pelo rosto de Bella. E como se ele estivesse ciente dessa última reação, Edward se separou dela com o mesmo cuidado que empregara ao possuí-la. Com a ponta do lençol, enxugou gentilmente seu rosto molhado.

" Não estou triste..." murmurou Bella. " Juro, não estou."

" Fico feliz em ouvir isso." Ele beijou os olhos e os lábios de Bella.

" Eu queria que você soubesse disso." Ela tentou conter um bocejo, mas não conseguiu. " Oh, desculpe."

" Não se desculpe." Edward desligou o abajur e a puxou para mais perto de si, oferecendo seu peito para a cabeça de Bella. " Nós dois bem que precisamos dormir um pouco."

Dormir? Pensou Bella. Como ela poderia fazer isso com tudo que acabara de acontecer ainda fervendo em sua mente? Especialmente quando ela jamais compartilhara uma cama com alguém antes... quanto mais um homem.

Mas ela não esperara que seu corpo fosse tão quente e confortável, tão convidativo ao relaxamento, disse a si mesma com um suspiro satisfeito. E dormiu.

Ao acordar, a luz pálida do luar adentrava o quarto. Por um momento Bella ficou deitada, imóvel, ligeiramente desorientada. Então virou a cabeça lentamente e viu Edward apoiado num cotovelo, observando-a, e compreendeu que fora despertada por um toque de seus lábios.

" Ei, lembra de mim?"

" Não tenho certeza. Poderia refrescar minha memória?"

" Com prazer." Ele acariciou um de seus seios, roçando suavemente o mamilo com o polegar. " Isso lhe parece familiar?"

Ela se descobriu subitamente com muita dificuldade de respirar ou mesmo pensar enquanto os dedos de Edward a acariciavam, leves e provocantes.

" Se você pudesse ser... um pouco mais específico..."

E deixou escapar um som entre riso e arfado de prazer quando ele a puxou contra si, sob ele, para penetrá-la.

Mais uma vez ele foi paciente, aguardando uma eternidade até conduzi-la à doçura do orgasmo. E quando gritou de prazer, voz rascante, ouviu-o gritar em resposta.

Dormiu novamente nos braços dele, para acordar com o sol. Eles haviam se afastado em algum momento, e Bella se virou para deixar seus olhos explorarem cada detalhe do magnífico corpo nu deitado a seu lado. Era a primeira vez que realmente olhava para ele.

Curiosamente, isso despertou seu apetite. Com cuidado para não perturbá-lo, ela se levantou e cruzou o quarto nas pontas dos pés, recuperando no percurso o vestido e a calcinha.

Depois, escolhendo uma saia branca de linho e uma sedosa blusa preta e um sutiã e calcinha, seguiu até o banheiro. Encheu a banheira com água quente e mergulhou nela com um suspiro de contentamento.

Ela pensou, perdi minha virgindade. Então se deu conta de que isso não descrevia com precisão o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Não perdi nada disse a si mesma. Eu a entreguei de livre e espontânea vontade, e de forma simplesmente gloriosa.

Meia hora depois, banhada e vestida, seguiu até a porta de Edward e espiou para ver se ele havia acordado. Mas como ele não havia se mexido, desceu as escadas sozinha.

Atravessou a sala de visitas e saiu no terraço, onde se debruçou na balaustrada para admirar os jardins. Depois de alguns minutos de paz, virou-se sorridente, apenas para se deparar com Tânia Denali.

" Ora, ora" disse Tânia baixinho. " Parece feliz da vida. Edward finalmente sentiu pena de você?"

" Não sei do que está falando" disse Bella, apenas para ser traída completamente pelo rubor de suas faces.

" Bem, acho que era mesmo inevitável" prosseguiu Tânia. " Embora talvez não fosse a intenção original. Sabe, ele nunca me enganou com aquela história de "esta é a minha nova namorada". Laurent pode achar que é amor, que Edward finalmente encontrou sua cara-metade, mas nós três sabemos que isso não é verdade. Que isso foi tudo uma estratégia de relações públicas para beneficiar o sexy Sr. Cullen." Ela se calou enquanto um sorriso malicioso contorcia sua boca. " Ele é bom, não é?" Ela abaixou a voz para um tom íntimo de conversa de irmã para irmã. " Ele sabe apertar todos os botões certos, por assim dizer. Tenho certeza de que a recompensou muito generosamente por ter sido uma moça tão boazinha." Desatou uma gargalhada. " Se bem que ele não devia estar muito excitado, senão você nem conseguiria caminhar nesta manhã"

Embora estivesse tremendo, Bella conseguiu empertigar o queixo.

" Você é rude" disse em tom baixo, mas claro. " Rude e desprezível."

" E você, Srta. Swan, é uma tola" retorquiu Tânia, dando com os ombros. " Oh, eu acredito que você seja novidade suficiente para se tornar o sabor do mês durante algum tempo." Deu com os ombros. " Mas saiba que ele fica entediado muito rápido. Logo terá esgotado todas as suas limitadas possibilidades. E caso você esteja sonhando com um final feliz, ele não acredita na expressão "felizes para sempre"."

" Não estou" retorquiu Bella, voz fria refletindo o vazio dentro dela. " Mas agradeço por sua preocupação, se é isso que quer mostrar. Adeus, Sra. Denali."

Ela passou por Tânia e seguiu para a casa, atravessando a sala de visitas às cegas até chegar ao lavatório do térreo, coração batendo como um animal selvagem perseguido por caçadores.

Passou a trava na porta e foi até a pia de porcelana com seus sabonetes perfumados, loções para as mãos e uma pilha de toalhas pequenas e felpudas. Debruçando-se na pia em forma de concha, aliviou a tensão de seu estômago.

Achei que estava conseguindo esconder meus sentimentos, pensou enquanto a náusea passava. Mas apenas enganava a mim mesma. E o tempo inteiro as pessoas estavam rindo pelas minhas costas.

Ela derramou água nas mãos em concha e lavou suas faces, na esperança de apagar todas as evidências da noite anterior. De sua aterrorizante fraqueza. Sua estupidez. Isso, ela pensou, acima de tudo.

E agora precisava retornar para encarar os habitantes desse pequeno mundo malicioso e o homem que a trouxera para cá, que a sujeitara a isto. O homem de quem agora dependia para tirá-la dali e levá-la para onde realmente era seu lugar, lembrou amargamente a si mesma.

A sala de jantar estava misericordiosamente vazia. Numa mesinha de canto havia uma garrafa térmica com café e ela serviu um pouco numa xícara. Bebeu em goles longos e dolorosos, tentando dispersar o frio que sentia dentro de si.

Ela não se virou ao ouvir alguém entrar na sala, mas soube instantaneamente quem era, e seu corpo retesou dolorosamente.

Os braços de Edward envolveram sua cintura, puxando-a contra si para dar um cheiro em seu pescoço.

" Onde você foi?"

Graças a um esforço supremo, a voz de Bella soou quase normal.

" Eu... não consegui dormir."

" Devia ter me acordado." Ele sorriu contra sua pele. " Eu conheço a cura perfeita para a insônia."

As palavras se contorceram dentro dela como uma faca, Ela se desvencilhou dele.

" Quando iremos embora?"

" Geralmente os convidados ficam para o almoço" disse depois de uma pausa. " Mas podemos sair mais cedo, se você quiser."

" Sim." A voz de Bella tremeu um pouco. " Realmente quero. Estou farta daqui."

" Somos dois, acredite em mim."

Acredite em mim. Deus, como ele podia dizer isso? Ela se perguntou, incapaz de olhar para Edward, que estava parado a seu lado, servindo-se casualmente de café.

" Suba e arrume suas coisas. Vou ter uma palavra final com Laurent e então poderemos ir."

Cerca de 15 minutos depois Bella estava de pé ao lado da janela de seu quarto, fitando o jardim sem enxergá-lo, quando ouviu Edward entrar em seu quarto. Um momento depois ele apareceu em sua porta.

" Já me despedi por nós dois. Nossa anfitriã levou suas convidadas para a quadra de tênis e Laurent e os rapazes estão planejando jogar pôquer." Ele sorriu para ela. " Vou jogar minhas coisas dentro da mala e então estaremos livres."

O jardim borrou subitamente, mas a voz de Bella permaneceu firme.

" Sim" disse ela. " Nós podemos." E sentiu seu coração partir.

**Meu Deus como eu senti um ódio da Tânia nesse capítulo, ô vontade de esganar essa mulher invejosa!!! Arg!!! Rsrs passado o momento de raiva, eu estou adorando os comentários!!! Sensacionais!!! E no próximo capítulo nosso casal vai ter uma pequena surpresa... Até! E comentem!!!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Oiiieeee!!! Tirei uma folga no carnaval! Kkkkk e pra vcs comentarem bastante também! Então aproveitem !**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

A casa de campo ficava agora, vários quilômetros atrás deles. Essa parte do tormento de Bella estava terminada, mas ela precisava lidar com as consequências.

Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu deixar de relancear os olhos para as mãos de Edward no volante do carro, guiando-o, controlando-o com perícia, exatamente como fizera com ela na noite anterior.

Porém, agora ela sabia que o que julgara ardor tinha sido apenas obrigação. Edward lhe dera prazer apenas porque ela deixara vergonhosamente claro que era o que queria. Porque ela havia se atirado nele.

Edward sabia como excitar e satisfazer, mas isso não significava que agira movido por qualquer espécie de emoção.

Lembrou de James aparecendo sem aviso no chalé na França. 'Ela não é nenhuma deusa", dissera. "Quem ia querer qualquer coisa com um objeto tão patético?"

Deus, sussurrou Bella. Como era possível sofrer tanta dor? "sentir tanta vergonha?

" Você se importa se fizermos um pequeno desvio?" perguntou Edward.

Ela engoliu em seco.

" Por quê?"

" Conheço um lugar onde poderíamos almoçar" disse Edward alegremente. " Não fica muito longe do nosso caminho e você deve gostar."

" Obrigada." Sua voz soou educada, porém firme. " Mas prefiro voltar direto para Londres, se você não se importa."

" Bem, se é o que você quer... Que tal se eu deixá-la no seu apartamento para empacotar o resto das suas coisas? Então espero passar mais ou menos uma hora e pego você."

" Você vai me pegar?" repetiu Bella, virando abruptamente a cabeça para ele. " Como assim?"

" Moro em Chelsea, meu bem. Não sugeriria que você fosse até lá por transporte público."

" Sei onde você mora. Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

Houve um silêncio, e então Edward disse em voz baixa:

" Imaginei que você teria muito a ver com isso." Ele reduziu a velocidade, entrou no acostamento e parou o carro. Desligando o motor, desafivelou o cinto de segurança e se virou para ela, franzindo levemente a testa enquanto vasculhava o rosto de Bella. " Sabe, estava pensando que você deveria se mudar para a minha casa."

O sabor do mês durante algum tempo...

" Acha que vou morar com você por causa do que aconteceu ontem à noite?" Fez que não com a cabeça. " Aquilo passou. Agora tenho minha própria vida para cuidar."

Edward fitou-a incrédulo.

" De que diabos está falando?"

" Sobre seguirmos caminhos diferentes." Ela se obrigou a olhar para ele com frieza e calma. " Fizemos um acordo, que termina hoje. E nada vai tomar seu lugar."

Houve um silêncio, e então ele disse em voz baixa:

" Querida, você não pode estar falando sério." Abrindo o cinto de Bella, Edward estendeu os braços até ela.

— Não me toque!

" Pelo amor de Deus, eu já parei com amassos em carros a muito tempo" disse rude. — Só quero abraçar você enquanto tento descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui.

" Você me contratou para um trabalho. Minha parte do acordo está completa. Só falta você me pagar o dinheiro que prometeu." Fez uma pausa. " A não ser que esteja considerando que a noite passada foi pagamento em espécie, Sr. Cullen"

" Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça garantiu. Mas acho que mereço alguma espécie de explicação para essa... volta difícil."

" Claro, eu quase esqueci. É você quem geralmente decide quando a relação está terminada. Bem, desta vez a prerrogativa é minha."

" Está bem." Ele afivelou seu cinto de segurança e ligou o motor. " Mas só me diga uma última coisa, Bella. O que aconteceu com a garota que dormiu nos meus braços ontem à noite?"

Ela deu com os ombros.

" Ela acordou. Simples assim."

" É mesmo?" retrucou irônico. " Pois para mim parece incrivelmente complicado."

Edward conduziu o carro de volta para a estrada e acelerou com raiva. Foi uma jornada longa e silenciosa. Quando chegaram no prédio, Edward estacionou numa vaga, entregou a Bella a sua mala e disse:

" Sei que é um clichê, mas precisamos conversar."

" Não há mais nada a dizer. Seu cliente importante está convencido de que você não está atrás da mulher dele. E isso e tudo."

" Além do dinheiro, claro" Edward acrescentou.

" É claro" concordou Bella, dando-lhe as costas. " Pode me mandar o cheque pelo correio."

" Não, prefiro lidar com isso agora, aqui mesmo na rua."

Sacou seu talão e preencheu um cheque, que entregou a Bella.

" Não foi o que acertamos" disse Bella ao ver a quantia. " É muito. Mil libras a mais."

" Considere um bônus." Ele deu com os ombros, um sorriso insolente estampado no rosto. " Digamos que por serviços acima e além do chamado do dever." Fez uma pausa. " Manterei contato" acrescentou baixinho, entrou no carro e partiu

Agora tudo que Bella precisava fazer era partir imediatamente para Essex e seu novo emprego e torcer para começar a esquecer Edward. Alguém dissera a Bella que a melhor maneira de se recuperar de Edward era saindo de sua cama; ela rezou para que fosse verdade.

" Ter passado um mês em meio à natureza não parece ter lhe feito muito bem" foi o primeiro comentário de Rosalie ao entrar no quarto de Bella e vê-la deitada na cama, cobertor puxado até o pescoço. " Está muito pálida."

" Eles me levaram para comer no restaurante chinês daqui" esclareceu. " Acho que o molho agridoce não bateu bem no meu estômago. Mas estou me sentindo melhor agora."

Exceto que não estava, porque mais cedo naquela noite, Ben, o veterinário, trouxera-lhe uma quentinha com comida chinesa, e só de sentir o cheiro ela tivera de correr para o banheiro.

" Se não estiver se sentindo melhor de manhã, terá de ir ao médico" instruiu Rosalie, severa. " Talvez precise de antibióticos." Ela se calou por um instante, fitando preocupada a meia-irmã. " Preciso ir, mas antes quer que eu lhe prepare alguma coisa? Café quente, por exemplo?"

Bella estremeceu.

" Acho que ficarei só com água."

Contudo, meia hora depois ela estava se sentindo uma completa fraude.

" Vou cancelar aquela consulta e ir trabalhar" disse a si mesma com determinação. Então vestiu seu roupão e seguiu até a sala de estar para usar o telefone.

Estava procurando pelo número da veterinária quando ouviu a porta do vestíbulo fechar e presumiu que fosse Rosalie voltando para ver como ela estava.

" Olhe, você está levando essa história de mãezona longe demais."

" E você, querida, está confundindo os sexos" disse Edward do vão da porta.

" O que... o que você quer?"

Estava vestido num terno escuro, nó da gravata de seda frouxo, expressão fria e indecifrável.

" Você" respondeu enquanto se aproximava.

Bella sentiu o coração pular dentro de seu peito, mas ainda assim o fitou desafiadora.

" Acho que não. Nem você pode estar tão desesperado por uma mulher."

Edward levantou friamente as sobrancelhas.

" A quem você quer insultar com esse comentário, querida? A si mesma ou a mim?"

" Quero dizer que você deve ter coisas melhores a fazer em outro lugar."

" Possivelmente. Mas não vim aqui para passar uma cantada em você e ser rejeitado."

" Então por que veio?"

" Porque precisamos conversar."

" Achei que tinha deixado claro que isso era desnecessário."

" Também vim porque Rosalie me disse que você estava doente" prosseguiu como se Bella não tivesse falado. " E fiquei... preocupado."

" Não deveria ter se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui, porque estou me sentindo bem de novo."

" Tem certeza?" Ele a fitou. " Lembra da única noite em que dormimos juntos, há algumas semanas? O que você está sentindo talvez não seja apenas uma indigestão."

" O que você quer dizer?"

" O que eu quero dizer, meu bem, é que eu não estava usando preservativo, e desconfio que você não toma pílula. Assim, pode haver... consequências."

Ela o fitou por um momento, a mente girando. Então disse, rouca:

" Não, não é possível. Eu não acredito nisso."

" Então vejamos se sua fé é justificada" disse Edward. Ele tirou um pacote do bolso interno do paletó e o jogou para ela. " Faça o teste no banheiro, e então nós dois poderemos ficar em paz."

Bella fitou o kit de teste de gravidez com o coração batendo em pânico.

" Não vou fazer isso." Empertigou o queixo. " Você não tem o direito de entrar aqui me dando ordens."

" Eu quero saber se você está ou não carregando um filho meu" disse ele. " Por favor, atenda meu pedido. Pelo bem de nós dois."

Os olhos deles se encontraram, colidiram. Então Bella lhe deu as costas e marchou até o banheiro.

Quando Bella finalmente retornou à sala de estar, Edward precisou apenas olhar uma vez para seu rosto pálido e lábios trêmulos para compreender. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então suspirou.

" Então agora precisamos realmente conversar" disse Edward, segurando sua mão para conduzi-la até o sofá.

Bella tentou se soltar.

" Largue-me."

" Fique calma. Precisamos marcar a data para o mais breve possível."

Aquelas palavras giraram na mente de Bella sem fazer o menor sentido.

" Do que está falando?" sussurrou.

" Do nosso casamento, é claro" respondeu com um toque de impaciência. " Vamos ter um bebê, Bella, e por isso precisamos nos casar. E será assim."

" Mas você não é o tipo de homem que se casa" protestou sem refletir.

" Talvez não" concordou. " E certamente não tinha planos de ser pai. Para você ver como a vida pode mudar depressa."

" Pare com isso" rogou impaciente. " Ninguém mais se casa por causa disso."

" Então pode me chamar de antiquado" retorquiu Edward com frieza. " Porque não tenho a menor intenção de permitir que meu primogênito seja um bastardo."

" Meu primogênito..."

" Mas não podemos nos casar." Ela se deixou afundar em seu canto do sofá. " Nós nem nos conhecemos direito."

" Não em termos de semanas, meses ou anos, talvez" concordou. " Mas nós já descobrimos que somos compatíveis numa área muito importante... embora um pouco descuidados."

" Eu bebi naquela noite. Eu... eu... não sabia o que estava fazendo."

" Bem, você está sóbria agora." Ele tirou o paletó e o pendurou no braço do sofá. " Por que não vamos para o quarto testar essa sua teoria?"

" Não ouse tocar em mim!" ameaçou. " Certo, então eu cometi um erro terrível, mas isso não é motivo para arruinar o resto da minha vida."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.

" Não" disse finalmente. " Acredite, eu me sinto culpado por tudo isso. Deveria ter tido mais cuidado. Protegido você das consequências." Ele suspirou. " Mas ao menos posso garantir que seus futuros sofrimentos envolverão uma razoável quantidade de conforto. Além disso, sou saudável, não fumo, não uso drogas e jamais levantei a mão para bater numa mulher " Fitando-a acusadoramente, acrescentou: " E nem bebo em excesso."

" E isso deveria ser base suficiente para um casamento?"

Ele se recostou no sofá, completamente à vontade, perna esticadas à sua frente.

" É um começo, meu amor."

" Não me chame assim!"

" Como prefere que eu lhe chame?" inquiriu zombeteiro. " Minha querida? Meu primeiro e único amor?"

Ela afundou novamente no sofá.

" Por favor, não faça isso."

" Então continuarei a chamá-la de Bella. Mas com uma condição: você me chamará de Edward, nada mais de "Sr. Cullen". Ele acrescentou com naturalidade: " Você pode começar a praticar esta tarde, quando conhecer minha mãe."

Ela o fitou.

" Você tem mãe?"

" É claro" retorquiu. " Como acha que cheguei a este mundo?"

" Apenas não sabia que você tinha família."

" Também tenho três padrinhos, duas tias, um tio, além de seus cônjuges e vários primos." Fitou os olhos de Bella. " O importante é que meu filho terá um lar estável e será criado pelo pai e pela mãe. O bem-estar do bebê é tudo que importa, e nossos sentimentos pessoais devem vir em segundo lugar."

" E o que vai acontecer quando o bebê tiver idade suficiente para entender que ele é o único motivo para seus pais estarem juntos?" Sua boca agora estava seca. " Que eles... que eles não se amam?"

Edward deu com os ombros.

" Resolveremos isso quando chegar a hora. Ou podemos voltar à estaca zero e fingir."

" Começando pela sua mãe, certo?"

" Não. Eu pretendo lhe contar a verdade. Quando meu pai morreu, há três anos, ela se mudou da mansão para uma casa no subúrbio da cidade. Porém, ela cuida da propriedade para mim e atua como anfitriã sempre que necessário, de modo que iremos vê-la muito." Ele fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: " E ela não é fácil de enganar."

Mansão? Pensou Bella, chocada. Propriedade? Isso não soava como a cobertura de playboy que ela imaginara. Pelo contrário, isso apresentava novas e ainda mais perturbadoras implicações que ela teria de considerar depois.

Quando estivesse sozinha.

" E quanto à minha mãe e ao meu padrasto? O que direi a eles?"

" Diga-lhes o que lhe parecer melhor. Mas eles terão mais facilidade em aceitar a situação se forem convencidos de que nosso amor é verdadeiro. E talvez você deva tentar a mesma estratégia com Sue" acrescentou. " Ela agora é a governanta da mansão, mas já foi minha babá e não sabe medir palavras quando acha que passei dos limites. Mas, no fundo, ela é uma romântica."

" E por quanto tempo devo manter essa farsa?"

" Eu diria que até que minhas falhas óbvias e imperdoáveis como marido venham a destruir a alegria de nosso casamento. Então, aceita minha proposta honrada?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então acrescentou com a voz baixa:

" Sim... pelo bebê. Por mais nenhum motivo. E quero que isso fique bem claro."

Ele deu com os ombros.

" Está claro como o dia."

**A Bella está grávida!!! Kkkk novidade! E eles vão se casar " pelo bem do bebê" sei!! Até o próximo e comentemmm!!!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Oiieee!!! Aqui está mais um capítulo prontinho pra vcs! **

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

— Por que cancelou a consulta? perguntou Edward enquanto seguiam de carro para Londres.

" Não vi sentido em perguntar ao doutor sobre intoxicação alimentar quando já sabia o verdadeiro diagnóstico." Bella não mencionou que refizera o teste na esperança de que o primeiro estivesse errado. Não estava.

" Bem, isso não importa. Quando chegarmos a Chelsea levarei você para ver minha médica" disse Edward. " Vou telefonar para ela amanhã."

" Não é um pouco cedo demais?"

" Não. Porque vai se mudar para minha casa esta noite. Quero ficar de olho em você."

" Edward, por favor, entenda que eu quero meu próprio quarto. Antes e depois do casamento."

Uma tensão repentina pairou no carro, flutuando entre eles como uma corrente elétrica.

" Não se preocupe, Bella" disse Edward finalmente. " Já dei as instruções apropriadas à criadagem." Contorceu a boca, malicioso. " Embora, como nós já sabemos, nem sempre quartos separados sejam garantia de bom comportamento."

Bella sentiu suas faces esquentarem.

" Então saiba que não tenho a menor intenção de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes."

" Nem eu, querida" disse Edward com suavidade. " Nem eu."

Bella jamais esqueceria a primeira vez em que viu a mansão Harborne, ela esperara algo formal e georgiano, nas linhas de Queens Barton, mas não essa massa graciosa de pedras cinzentas encimadas por chaminés altas e excêntricas.

" Meu Deus!" exclamou estarrecida. " É linda. Nunca..." Engoliu em seco. " É aberta ao público?"

" Não, não é" respondeu Edward. " É e sempre será uma casa particular. Se bem que permitimos visitantes no nosso Dia do Jardim em junho. É um evento que promovemos para ajudar a Cruz Vermelha."

Enquanto Edward estacionava o carro diante da entrada principal, uma mulher emergiu da mansão e ficou parada na escadaria frontal esperando por eles. Era rechonchuda, com faces rosadas e cabelos grisalhos presos num coque frouxo no alto da cabeça.

" Bem, aqui está ela, Sadie" disse Edward enquanto se aproximavam dos degraus. " Ela não fugiu quando teve chance."

Bella se descobriu sendo escrutinada por olhos castanhos e inesperadamente argutos.

" E por que a jovem dama faria uma coisa dessas, Sr. James? Agora deixe de dizer bobagens e nos apresente adequadamente."

" Sim, senhora" murmurou Edward.

Depois que Edward terminou sua tarefa, Bella foi submetida a outra avaliação dos pés à cabeça.

" Até agora, magra demais" foi o veredicto de Sadie Hubbard. " E não me parece muito saudável, ouso dizer. Enjoo matinal é uma coisa horrível, mas logo passa, graças a Deus." Virou-se para fulminar com um olhar severo o homem cujas fraldas trocara um dia. " Mas não graças a você, Sr. Cullen."

" Tem razão, Sadie" concordou Edward com humildade suspeita. Segurando a mão de Bella antes que ela pudesse se afastar, puxou-a para si e plantou um beijo em sua cabeça. " Vamos entrar. Quero lhe mostrar a casa."

Um simples beijo na cabeça, mas carregado de ternura e intimidade. Infelizmente, como todo o resto, era apenas fingimento.

Ao entrar na mansão, Bella teve de conter um arfado estupefato.

" É bem antiga, não é?" sussurrou para ele.

" Originariamente era Tudor" disse Edward. " Provavelmente construída a partir das pedras de algum monastério. Mas desde então foi muito alterada. Felizmente meu avô e meu pai não permitiram que fosse transformada num prédio de apartamentos, limitando as mudanças ao acréscimo de um encanamento. Graças a isso você não terá de quebrar o gelo do poço quando quiser tomar um banho."

Sadie resfolegou alto.

" Sr. Cullen, pare de dizer gracinhas e leve a Srta. Swan para ver sua mãe no terraço antes que ela realmente fuja."

" Então esta é Bella." Esme Cullen entrou na sala trazendo-lhes uma bandeja com xícaras de chá. Era uma mulher alta, de cabelos acobreados e olhos de um verde vivido como os de Edward. Seu rosto expressava preocupação, até mesmo cautela, e a única saudação de boas-vindas que ofereceu foi um breve aperto de mão. " Querido, por que não fala com Bella sobre o que nós dois conversamos?"

" Bella, minha mãe sugeriu abrirmos mão da cerimônia civil e nos casarmos aqui, na igreja local."

Ela o fitou estarrecida.

" Você... você quer casar numa igreja?"

" Por que não?" retorquiu Edward. " Eu até assisto às missas ocasionalmente."

" Desculpe, mas acho difícil conciliar isso com seu estilo de vida."

" Bella, eu faço o que é esperado de mim." Ele se calou por um instante. " Então, o que você acha? Teria a vantagem de que todos os seus parentes poderiam ficar na mansão antes, durante e depois da cerimônia. Isso me daria uma chance de conhecê-los."

Ela o fitou, as palavras "Eu faço o que é esperado de mim" ainda ecoando em sua mente.

" Não sei o que dizer. Bem, você não espera que eu case de branco, espera?"

" Por mim você pode vestir um saco de lixo" disse Edward bruscamente. " Apenas esteja lá. Vou marcar uma data com o vigário."

Bella baixou os olhos para seu chá. Frases como "para amar-te e honrar-te" e "até que a morte nos separe" começaram subitamente a rodopiar em sua cabeça. Edward ficaria ao seu lado no altar e diria essas coisas e ela teria de responder e fingir acreditar nele. Teria de fingir que seu casamento seria real, em vez de uma fraude conveniente.

De corpo e alma eu te honro...

E ela, ela, teria de fingir que não se importa. Que não o estava desejando. Dilacerada pela dor, ela pensou: "Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso ser tão hipócrita." E só compreendeu que falou isso em voz alta ao ouvir a Sra. Cullen exalar um longo suspiro melancólico.

" Então faremos uma cerimônia civil em Londres" disse Edward. " E não se fala mais nisso."

Não foi o chá das cinco mais agradável que Bella já desfrutou. Edward e sua mãe passaram o tempo todo conversando sobre assuntos locais enquanto ela bebericava seu chá de ervas e beliscava uma fatia de pão integral com manteiga e um pouco de mel. E o tempo todo ficou claro o quanto Edward e sua mãe haviam ficado decepcionados com sua decisão quanto à cerimônia de casamento.

Finalmente Edward se levantou da mesa.

" Preciso telefonar para escritório."

A mãe de Edward também pediu licença para se retirar e Bella foi deixada a encargo de Sadie, que lhe ofereceu uma visita guiada pela mansão. Sadie conduziu-a de cômodo em cômodo, mostrando-lhe tudo com orgulho quase tangível.

Bella logo compreendeu que carregava no ventre o herdeiro de uma dinastia que remontava a várias centenas de anos e que esse deveria ser o motivo pelo qual Edward insistia tanto com o casamento. Queria um filho, não uma esposa, concluiu Bella.

Mesmo assim, e quase contra a própria vontade, começava a relaxar, a sentir uma espécie de paz. Era como se a casa a estivesse acolhendo, envolvendo-a em calor e segurança. O que, obviamente, era um absurdo. Ela estava ali por um acidente da natureza. Sempre seria uma estranha naquele lugar. Lembre-se disso, aconselhou a si mesma. E não se permita sonhar nem por um momento com qualquer coisa diferente disso.

Um dos quartos de que ela mais gostou era menor que os outros e desleixadamente aconchegante.

" Costumava ser chamado de "Sala das Damas" disse Sadie. " Porque antigamente era aqui que elas se reuniam para costurar. Mas agora é mais uma sala familiar. Quando vem passar os fins de semana, o Sr. Cullen gosta de sentar aqui à noite para tocar sua música e ler."

Bella estava a ponto de perguntar com que frequência Edward passava seus fins de semana na mansão, mas se deteve bem a tempo, compreendendo que supostamente já deveria ter essa informação. Mas parecia haver momentos em que Edward parava de ser o workaholic mulherengo que se tornara lendário em Londres, pensou melancólica. Na verdade, o "Sr. Cullen" estava se revelando mais surpreendente a cada minuto que passava.

" O Sr. Cullen sugeriu que começássemos com a suíte master" prosseguiu Sadie, conduzindo-a ao longo da galeria. " Ele achou que você poderia ter algumas ideias para uma mudança de decoração."

" Tenho certeza de que está bom como está" disse Bella com as faces coradas. " Prefiro não invadir a privacidade dele."

" Senhora, o Sr. Cullen ainda dorme em seu antigo quarto. A suíte master não é usada desde o falecimento do pai dele, o Sr. Carlisle, e está precisando de uma nova decoração. Será um bom projeto para vocês dois."

Bella ficou maravilhada com o quarto, que era extremamente iluminado por janelas amplas adornadas com cortinas douradas. Uma colcha da mesma tonalidade cobria a cama ampla.

" Mas é lindo" disse baixinho.

" Confesso que ainda fico triste quando venho aqui, porque lembro do Sr. Carlisle."

" Como ele morreu?"

" Voltou do jardim reclamando de uma dor de cabeça muito ruim. Tomou alguns analgésicos e disse que ia se deitar um pouco em seu escritório. Algum tempo depois Madame foi chamá-lo para o chá e o encontrou inconsciente." Suspirou triste. " Morreu a caminho do hospital. Os médicos disseram que foi aneurisma cerebral."

" Meu pai também morreu subitamente, mas no caso dele foi ataque cardíaco."

Sadie fez um carinho no braço de Bella.

" É sempre muito difícil para os que ficam para trás" disse gentilmente. " Mas Madame já guardou luto por muito tempo, e agora é hora de alguma felicidade voltar para esta casa... com uma nova geração."

Subitamente prática de novo, Sadie prosseguiu:

" Aquela porta ali é a do banheiro, e a do lado é a sala de vestir."

Bella sorriu e murmurou alguma coisa em concordância. Tentou não olhar para a cama grande e dourada enquanto atravessava o quarto, primeiro até o banheiro luxuoso, e em seguida até a sala de vestir adjacente, mobiliada de amplos armários e uma cama de solteiro.

Quando retornou para o quarto, Edward estava deitado na cama, apoiado num cotovelo.

" Gostando do passeio?" indagou com um sorriso maroto.

" É... interessante." Olhou a sala ao redor, tentando evitar as lembranças evocadas pelo posicionamento casual do corpo esbelto de Edward naquela cama. " Onde está a Sra. Hubbard... Sadie?"

" Não precisa entrar em pânico" aconselhou friamente. " Não está muito longe. Lembra que lhe disse que no fundo ela é uma romântica? Ela nos deixou a sós porque acha que podemos querer adiantar as maravilhas do sexo legalizado. E num tom melancólico: Decidi ainda não destruir as ilusões dela." Fez uma pausa antes de perguntar: " E então, o que achou da casa do cachorro?"

" Não entendi."

" Era como meu pai chamava a sala de vestir" explicou Edward. " Dizia que era um local de exílio para maridos que cometeram algum pecado ou precisavam atender algum pedido de isolamento." Fez uma pausa. " Como pareço me enquadrar em ambos os casos, acho melhor me preparar para me mudar para lá... e ao mesmo tempo ganhar pontos por levar em conta o estado delicado de minha noiva."

Com as faces coradas, Bella empinou o queixo.

" Na verdade, eu mesma planejo dormir lá."

" Não vai, não. Daqui a alguns meses você vai achar muito desconfortável dormir numa cama de solteiro. E como eu só estarei mesmo aqui nos fins de semana, qual o problema?"

Ela o fitou, chocada.

" Não quis dizer... nós estaremos aqui?"

" Não. Depois do casamento você ficará baseada aqui, não em Londres."

" Acha que vou ficar aqui... sozinha?"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

" Não chega a ser confinamento solitário. Vão cuidar muito bem de você."

" Não sou uma inválida" asseverou. " Tenho um trabalho de que gosto e não pretendo largá-lo."

Edward levantou da cama e deu um passo até ela. Bella arfou alto e instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

" A sua vida mudou, querida, e sua profissão também. Vai se tomar minha esposa, e prefiro que não desapareça nas suas condições por semanas a fio. Além disso, tenho a impressão de que quanto menos vermos um ao outro, melhor será. Ou estou errado?"

" Não." Ela abaixou os olhos para o reluzente soalho de madeira. " Você não está errado. Mas não poderíamos pelo menos reconsiderar minha mudança para Chelsea?"

" Boa tentativa, querida, mas o acordo permanece." Seu sorriso foi puro inverno. " Temos muito a fazer, porque até mesmo um casamento simples exige muitos preparativos. Estamos sob o mesmo teto, mas nossa convivência será mantida ao mínimo. Console-se com isso."

" E como você planeja consolar a sua mãe? Como ela vai se sentir vendo alguém como eu morando aqui, tentando ocupar sua posição?"

" Em primeiro lugar, você irá estabelecer sua própria posição" disse Edward. " Em segundo lugar, acho que as preocupações de minha mãe são muito diferentes." Ele se calou por um momento. " Ela e meu pai eram muito apaixonados e ela sempre esperou que quando eu casasse fosse pelo mesmo motivo."

" Então por que não fez isso? Você deve ter tido muitas mulheres apaixonadas beijando seus pés."

" Sim, mas a adoração deve ser mútua. Está vendo qual é o problema?"

Bella respondeu numa voz estrangulada:

" Sim, eu vejo."

" Mudando de assunto, gostaria que você parasse de recuar alarmada cada vez que me aproximo. Do contrário, as pessoas vão acabar pensando que eu a estuprei."

Ela assentiu, relutante.

" Agora me dê sua mão." Então suspirou. "Bella... sua mão esquerda, por favor."

Bella fitou estupefata o anel que ele estava colocando em seu dedo. Era um belíssimo rubi flanqueado pelo brilho puro de diamantes.

Finalmente ela disse, trêmula:

" Não posso aceitar isto. Não é direito."

" Era o anel da minha avó. Deixado para mim precisamente para este momento."

" Mas não esta garota." A expressão que ela lhe dirigiu foi quase desesperada.

" Isto não é fingimento disse-lhe Edward. " Você agora é oficialmente minha noiva. Muito em breve será minha esposa. Para o mundo exterior nós nos amamos, e esse anel demonstrará isso."

Bella percebeu que Edward ainda estava segurando sua mão, olhando embevecido para as joias como se elas o hipnotizassem. E por um agonizante momento ela julgou que ele iria beijar sua mão. Ela sabia que não deveria... não iria... permitir isso... Então a porta foi aberta e Sadie entrou animadamente.

" Madame está esperando para se despedir de vocês anunciou."

Edward soltou a mão de Bella e recuou um passo.

" Devemos ir também" disse Edward. " Temos assuntos a tratar em Londres." Ele a fitou com aqueles encantadores olhos verdes. " Não temos, querida?"

E Bella ouviu a si mesma sussurrar:

" Sim."

**E então meninas o que acharam da Bella na sua futura casa? Será que esse casamento vai durar?... Rsrs Comentem e até o próximo!!!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Oiiieeee!! A história está na reta final, acho que só tem mais dois capítulos então comentem muito!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 11**

" Eu queria matar aquele cretino!" exclamou Rosalie, furiosa. " Ele me prometeu, ele jurou que ia cuidar de você... que estaria segura com ele."

Bella disse em voz baixa:

" Não foi culpa dele."

Os lábios de Rosalie se entreabriram num arfado mudo.

" Está dizendo que dormiu com mais alguém? Oh, Bella, não aquele desgraçado na França. Ele não...?"

" Não" disse Bella, peremptória. " O bebê é do Edward." Meneou a cabeça. " Mas a culpada sou eu, e não ele."

" Agora você está sendo ridícula. Afinal, você não o agarrou e o puxou para a cama." Houve um longo silêncio, e então Rosalie acrescentou: " Bella... diga alguma coisa. Você está começando a me preocupar."

" Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz." Bella engoliu em seco. " Rosalie, eu mal estava vestida... e me joguei em cima dele."

" Meu Deus, preciso de um café forte. Quer um pouco?"

" Agora só tomo chá de hortelã. Tem na cozinha."

" Então, ele vai admitir que é o pai?" perguntou Rosalie enquanto servia café e chá nas xícaras. " Vai prover auxílio financeiro?"

" Sim, mas não exatamente da maneira que você está pensando." Bella retirou a mão do bolso de sua saia e a estendeu para a meia-irmã. " Nós... nós vamos nos casar. Esta tarde ele me levou para conhecer sua mãe. E ele herdou este anel da avó."

Mais um silêncio, e então Rosalie suspirou novamente.

" Isto não é nenhuma brincadeira comigo, é?"

Bella fez que não com a cabeça.

" E vocês não estão apaixonados?"

" Nem um pouco. Edward não quer se casar de nenhum modo convencional, mas precisa de um herdeiro. Eu não tenho a menor vontade de ser esposa de Edward, mas estou grávida do filho dele." Ela deu com os ombros. " Acordo fechado, problema resolvido."

" E sua vida?" indagou Rosalie. " E quanto a isso?"

" Depois que o bebê nascer, planejo voltar a trabalhar em alguma coisa."

" Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso. Está mesmo satisfeita com esse acordo estéril que vocês firmaram? Ele está?"

" Eu não sei." Bella suspirou fundo. " Por favor, Rosalie pare de ficar zangada e me deseje bem."

" Não estou zangada, só muito preocupada." Rosalie abraçou-a com ferocidade. " E quanto a Renée e meu pai? Você não pode lhes contar a verdade."

" Já conversamos com eles." Mordeu o lábio. " Dissemos que estávamos loucamente apaixonados. No começo ficaram chocados, mas Edward foi tão convincente que os dois prometeram ir ao casamento."

" Acho melhor eu dizer a mesma coisa a Emmett. Não quero que ele dê um soco na cara do futuro cunhado quando se encontrarem."

" Há mais uma coisa que você precisa saber" continuou Bella. " Amanhã vou me mudar. Estou indo morar em Chelsea com Edward. Apenas por conveniência."

Bella esperava mais uma explosão, mas para sua surpresa os lábios de Rosalie formaram um sorriso pensativo.

" Então talvez ainda haja esperança" disse Rosalie, meio para si mesma.

Não gosto deste quarto, pensou Bella enquanto estava deitada na cama, fitando o teto. Para ser honesta, não gosto deste apartamento.

Era de uma beleza inegável, claro. Mas possuía uma frieza que nenhuma espécie de calefação podia aliviar.

Ela vivia sob o mesmo teto que um estranho educado que saía para trabalhar antes que ela acordasse e que retornava apenas a tempo de jantar com ela, para em seguida pedir licença para ir trabalhar em seu home office. Ele certamente estava mantendo seu lado do acordo, mas de algum modo isso tornava a situação ainda mais insuportável.

Mas tudo na estadia de Bella ali tinha sido desconfortável, começando com o momento em que Edward saíra com ela do elevador que dava na cobertura.

" Preciso ir logo, porque tenho uma reunião em Canary Wharf" dissera ele, pousando no chão a mala de Bella. Então sorrira brevemente para a mulher grisalha que os recebera.

" Mas Jean... Sra. Connell... vai cuidar de você. A gente se vê à noite."

Edward puxara Bella para si, dera um beijo em sua testa e partira.

" Bem-vinda a Danborough Gate, madame." O tom da Sra. Connell foi educado, mas por um instante seu rosto transpareceu surpresa. Claramente estivera esperando por uma noiva muito diferente, uma mulher deslumbrante e sofisticada, pensou Bella, tentando não se importar.

A Sra. Connell lhe mostrou toda a cobertura: as amplas salas, a recepção com piso de madeira corrida, as três suítes e a cozinha que parecia a galéa de uma espaçonave, com sua soberba vista do rio Tamisa.

A residência luxuosa era conservada de forma tão impecável que Bella se sentia desmazelada pelo fato de estar ali. Sua mãe, hospedada em Danborough Gate desde que chegara de Portugal com Phil há cinco dias, aparentemente se sentia da mesma forma.

" É absolutamente deslumbrante, claro" dissera cautelosa. " Como uma foto numa revista de decoração muito chique, Mas não parece realmente um lar, e nem posso imaginar o caos que um bebê causaria aqui. Embora eu nunca diria isso a Edward"

" Ele não iria se importar. Ele chama este lugar de "o anexo", uma extensão conveniente de seu escritório."

Contudo, se queria fazer jus à perfeição do "anexo", Bella realmente precisava levantar da cama e guardar o vestido do casamento, que ainda jazia na banqueta em que o largara. Era um vestido lindo e merecia um tratamento melhor, embora não fosse o tipo de roupa que pretendera comprar. Mas Renée havia vetado imediatamente seu plano de comprar uma saia e um tailleur que pudessem ter algum futuro uso indeterminado, o com o apoio de Rosalie arrastara sua filha até as butiques mais requintadas.

Ela tentara em vão persuadir Bella a experimentar uma das encantadoras criações em branco virginal que lhes foram apresentadas, mas quando aquela suave nuvem de tecido rosa surgiu da capa protetora, ela e Rosalie olharam uma para a outra e sorriram em triunfo.

Era romântico demais, dissera a si mesma ao fitar o espelho da cabine de prova, mas isso, obviamente, era o que Renée esperaria. Afinal, Edward a convencera de que sua filha tímida fora arrebatada por um ardente caso de amor. Edward também tinha sido muito convincente naquela manhã, durante o casamento, numa cerimônia íntima, com Rosalie e Emmett como testemunhas.

Quando se posicionou ao lado de Edward, Bella respondeu com compostura ao seu olhar levemente questionador, concordando em aceitar Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen como seu marido num tom de voz que não deixou transparecer a melancolia que pesava em seu peito.

Mas ela estremeceu ao ver o par de anéis de casamento de ouro repousando na almofada diante deles, em vez da aliança simples que estivera esperando.

Eu pensei que seria hipocrisia casar na igreja, pensou atordoada. E agora ele faz isto. Isto...

A mão de Bella tremia enquanto Edward pegava o anel menor, o qual deslizou em seu dedo. Quando chegou sua vez, Bella se atrapalhou, e a mão de Edward se fechou na dela, guiando-a, empurrando o anel dourado com firmeza sobre o nó de seu dedo para se instalar com firmeza no lugar.

Edward fitou os olhos atormentados de Bella com um sorriso levemente traquinas e em seguida se curvou e a beijou com leveza e sensualidade.

O beijo acabou num instante, mas Bella continuou sentindo a pressão dos lábios de Edward em seus ossos e cantando através de sua corrente sanguínea. Então, enquanto permanecia de pé atordoada, ouviu risos e aplausos e viu Renée, enxugando os olhos, aproximar-se correndo com Esme a seu lado, querendo ser a primeira a oferecer seus próprios beijos e congratulações.

E durante todos os cumprimentos Bella se forçou a sorrir, enquanto as palavras "O que eu fiz? Oh, Deus, o que eu fiz?" sussurravam em seu cérebro. E continuaram a ecoar em sua mente enquanto beliscava o magnífico salmão escalpado e a ampla variedade de saladas que a Sra. Connell preparara para o almoço de celebração. Bebericou meia taça de champanhe, que foi tudo que a médica indicada por Edward lhe permitiu, e ouviu o discurso caloroso de Phil recebendo Edward na família. Ela tentou não reparar no brilho de preocupação nos olhos de Rosalie ou na testa levemente franzida de Esme Cullen.

É um rito de passagem, disse a si mesma. Uma formalidade, como quando Edward disse o quanto estou bonita hoje. Apenas uma formalidade, e logo estará terminada.

Rosalie e Emmett foram os primeiros a sair da recepção, e em seguida Esme veio dizer adeus.

" Embora na verdade devesse ser au revoir. Sadie e todas as outras funcionárias têm trabalhado como loucas para garantir que tudo esteja perfeito para quando vocês voltarem." Ela acrescentou serena: " Você está chegando numa onda de boa vontade, Bella."

Eu não, pensou Bella, mas a vida dentro de mim. É com ela que todos realmente se importam, principalmente Edward, porque do contrário este casamento jamais teria acontecido.

Renée estava toda lacrimosa quando o carro chegou para levá-los até o aeroporto.

" Edward me prometeu que irão nos visitar assim que for seguro para você voar. Estou tão feliz por você, querida" acrescentou, rouca. " Pode ter sido rápido, mas eu sei que você está em boas mãos."

Agora Bella estava deitada, tentando descansar, mas sem conseguir. Sentia-se agitada demais. A casa estava silenciosa. A Sra. Connell provavelmente terminara de restaurar o lugar à sua costumeira condição impecável, como se nada fora do comum houvesse acontecido ali. E talvez não houvesse mesmo. Talvez o dia de hoje representasse apenas uma assinatura numa linha pontilhada. Veja a situação assim, disse a si mesma. E lide com isso.

A batida repentina na porta a assustou, fazendo com que se apoiasse num cotovelo.

Antes que ela pudesse falar, a porta abriu e Edward entrou carregando uma bacia com flores as rosas brancas com miolos amarelados que ele lhe dera para carregar na cerimônia.

" Jean achou que você gostaria de ficar com elas" disse enquanto pousava a bacia na penteadeira.

" Obrigada, elas são lindas."

Ele retrucou com a voz baixa:

" Não eram só as rosas que estavam lindas. Você me deixou sem fala."

Bella estava desesperadamente cônscia de que usava pouco mais que uma camada de seda. Disse apressada:

" O vestido não era realmente o que eu queria. Muito Jane Austen."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

" Tem algum problema com Jane Austen?" perguntou fingindo desaprovação.

" Absolutamente nenhum" garantiu. " Sob circunstâncias normais. Foi tudo bem com mamãe e Phil?"

" O vôo deles saiu precisamente na hora."

" Foi muita gentileza sua acompanhá-los e deixar que ficassem aqui."

" Foi um prazer" garantiu Edward. " Phil é muito agradável e sua mãe é um doce."

" E ela também parece gostar de você." Bella mordeu o lábio. " Isso vai tornar a situação ainda mais difícil para ela quando compreender que este casamento é uma completa fraude."

" Pelo contrário, foi assinado legalmente na frente de testemunhas."

Ele estendeu a mão na qual reluzia o anel.

" Quer outra prova?"

" Um gesto vazio."

" Não. Mais uma declaração pública de que estou fora do mercado." Acrescentou zombeteiro: " Achei que você ia gostar."

" Não" disse ela. " Você não achou."

" Olhe, que tal firmarmos uma trégua temporária para decidirmos o jantar? E antes que me diga que não está com fome, vi o quanto comeu pouco no almoço. Então vista alguma coisa que eu vou lhe preparar ovos mexidos."

" Você vai preparar?" inquiriu incrédula.

" Por que não?"

" Eu... Eu não sabia que você cozinhava."

" Mais uma coisa que aprendi na universidade, onde eu era famoso por minha beterraba ao molho curry. Porém, estou me oferecendo para alimentá-la porque Jean tirou folga pelo resto do dia para nos deixar sozinhos em nossa noite de núpcias." Ele se calou, estudando-a, o que a fez se dar conta do quão pouco estava vestida. " Ela deve achar que minha paciência finalmente será recompensada."

Ela engoliu em seco.

" Espero que você não pense assim."

" Não. Infelizmente, não." O sarcasmo estava de volta à sua voz, suave, insidioso. " Portanto, o seu jantar Será completamente seguro, querida. Você não fará parte da refeição." Olhou as horas. " Digamos, vinte minutos?"

Edward estava apenas começando a bater os ovos quando ela chegou à cozinha, absolutamente pontual. Edward se virou, um rosto inexpressivo enquanto analisava a calça comprida e a blusa em tons pastéis que ela vestira. Bem, o que ele estava esperando?, Bella perguntou defensivamente a si mesma. Lingerie preta?

" Quer comer aqui ou na sala de jantar?"

" Aqui, acho" disse Bella, lembrando de dez dias de conversas formais através da mesa extremamente comprida do outro cômodo.

" Do jeito que você fala, é o menor dos males." Edward verteu os ovos numa panela. " Vai achar talheres e jogo americano naquele armário ali... segunda gaveta."

Os ovos estavam perfeitos, servidos com rolos de bacon bem tostados e uma porção de torradas amanteigadas, e Bella descobriu que, afinal de contas, estava faminta.

" Isso foi maravilhoso" disse a ele depois que havia raspado o prato. " Você sabe mesmo cozinhar." Ela lhe lançou um olhar traquinas. " Mas prefiro não provar sua beterraba ao curry."

Ele sorriu.

" Nem eu, não novamente. É um milagre que tenha sobrevivido." Enquanto colocava os pratos na lavadora de louças, disse: " Também fiz café. Tome um pouco comigo, ou devo lhe preparar a poção de hortelã da minha mãe?"

" Eu mesma farei um pouco de chá" apressou-se em dizer. " E vou levar para meu quarto."

" Não" disse ele " Tome aqui. Quero conversar com você."

" Conversar sobre o quê?"

" Acho que casamento pode se qualificar como um tópico principal." Pôs um saquinho de chá numa caneca de água quente e serviu café para si mesmo numa xícara. " Não acha?"

Bella fitou o jogo americano de cortiça à sua frente.

" Acho que já dissemos tudo que era necessário."

" Então você não estaria preparada para reconsiderar os termos de nosso acordo?" perguntou enquanto caminhava até a mesa com as bebidas.

Ela estremeceu.

" Como assim?"

Ele sentou à mesa e baixou os olhos para sua caneca de café. Então disse bem devagar:

" Na verdade é muito simples. Quero que você durma comigo esta noite."

" Não." Com o coração martelando desigualmente, ela empurrou a xícara, derramando um pouco do chá. " Não, é claro que não."

" Você fala com muita convicção."

" Porque é como me sinto" disse rouca. " Você não tem nenhum direito de perguntar isso."

" Então me dê esse direito" exigiu Edward. " Querida, você é minha esposa, e devíamos pelo menos tentar fazer alguma coisa de nossas vidas juntos." Ele tentou segurar a mão de Bella, mas ela a recolheu. " Venha para a cama comigo e apenas me deixe abraçá-la. Não vou pedir nada mais que isso, prometo."

" Acha que eu acreditaria em qualquer promessa sua... agora?" Ela se levantou, trêmula. " Sim, já fiz papel de idiota com você uma vez, mas isso passou." Respirou fundo. " Nós fizemos um acordo: eu terei seu bebê e em troca você me deixará em paz. Isso nunca irá mudar. Não pode mudar."

" Bella" disse Edward. " A despeito dos arrependimentos que tivemos depois, nós fomos felizes juntos naquela noite. Eu acredito que posso fazê-la feliz de novo... se me deixar tentar."

" Então respeite o nosso acordo e ficarei feliz. Mas não vou dormir com você esta noite, nem em nenhuma outra. Eu... eu não conseguiria suportar."

Edward empurrou abruptamente sua cadeira para trás e se levantou. Bella reagiu com um estremecimento, para então ver a amargura no rosto de Edward se tornar em choque e, por fim, profundo desânimo.

Edward disse:

" Meu Deus, você acha... você realmente acha que eu... que eu a forçaria?" Ele balançou a cabeça. " Eu apenas estava querendo salvar alguma coisa de toda esta confusão. Dar uma chance a este casamento ridículo. Então lhe fiz uma pergunta. Agora tenho minha resposta, e este é o fim desta conversa." Calou-se por um instante com os olhos verdes muito frios. " Mesmo assim, talvez seja aconselhável levar o chá para o seu quarto." Prosseguiu seco: " Estarei aqui amanhã ao meio-dia para levá-la a Harborne. E terá a suíte master só para você. Quando eu for visitá-la, usarei meu antigo quarto. Isso colocará distância suficiente entre nós para que você se sinta segura. Agora, tenha uma boa noite."

Bella deixou a xícara onde estava e saiu correndo da cozinha. Trancou-se no quarto e deitou na cama, voltando a fitar o teto, exatamente como estivera fazendo há meia hora. Oh, Deus, pensou, tremendo. Apenas por um momento, quando estávamos rindo juntos na cozinha, parecemos tão próximos, tão certos um para o outro, como naquela noite. E se ele tivesse me tomado nos braços eu o teria aceitado, teria me entregado completamente a ele. Mas preciso que me dê algo em troca. Porque o sexo, por mais maravilhoso que seja, jamais será substituto para o amor que quero dele.

Sem o qual não posso viver.

Deixe-me abraçá-la...

Ela se virou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, lembrando como tinha sido deitar embrulhada em seus braços. Sentindo a força de ossos e músculos sob sua face, e respirar o perfume de sua pele.

Se aquilo foi apenas gentileza em vez de paixão, pensou Bella, não tinha sido melhor do que nada, que é o que tenho agora?

Ela se levantou da cama para encontrar numa gaveta a camisola de seda branca que Rosalie a persuadira a comprar. Vestiu-a pela primeira vez, sentindo a carícia do tecido delicado enquanto deslizava por seu corpo.

Nas sombras do quarto, Bella parecia etérea como um fantasma, mas ela era quente, carne viva e sangue. Uma noiva... uma mulher indo para o homem que amava.

Tudo estava escuro quando ela saiu descalça para o corredor e seguiu até o último quarto. Não iria dizer nada. Apenas deslizaria para a cama junto com ele, deixando que sua presença falasse por ela. Oferecendo-lhe sua rendição incondicional.

Ao abrir a porta e entrar, Bella se perguntou se ele estaria acordado, com a mesma dificuldade de dormir que ela. As cortinas estavam entreabertas e o brilho das luzes da cidade iluminava o quarto, revelando sem piedade aos seus olhos aturdidos que a cama ampla estava vazia, sem ter sido desfeita.

Silenciosamente, Bella disse a si mesma que o homem que se tornara seu marido naquela mesma manhã passava sua noite de núpcias em outro lugar... e com toda certeza não estava sozinho. E que seu casamento terminara antes mesmo de começar.

**Só digo uma coisa! Ó mulher burra!!! Sério o homem estava lá pedindo apenas para dormir com ela e ter uma trégua no casamento e ela diz não!!! Minha nossa!!! Esse capítulo é cheio de emoções! No próximo vai ser bem triste então preparem o coração meninas! Comentemmm!!!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Oiiiieeeee!!!! Mais um capítulo pra vcs! Infelizmente esse é o penúltimo então comentem muiiito e ...**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 12**

" Claro que haverá uma festa!" declarou com firmeza Esme Cullen. " Todos da região estão loucos para conhecê-la."

" Não sou muito de festas." Bella mordiscou o lábio. " Além disso, é realmente uma boa ideia... considerando as circunstâncias?"

" Você é a esposa de Edward" retrucou Esme. " Essa é a única circunstância que importa. Ele virá para cá neste fim de semana?"

" Não, aparentemente não."

" Mesmo?" O tom de sua sogra foi austero. " E que razão ele deu desta vez?"

" Na verdade não falei com ele. Recebi o recado pela sua assistente." Agora que sua meia-irmã havia pedido demissão para se dedicar integralmente ao seu casamento, Edward contratara uma nova assistente pessoal, que fora quem lhe dera a mensagem. Vendo Esme franzir a testa, Bella prosseguiu, improvisando apressada. " Parece que ele está tendo muito trabalho na empresa. E Edward sabe que estão cuidando bem de mim." Ela conseguiu sorrir. " Na verdade, nunca me senti tão mimada."

" Só que era Edward quem deveria estar mimando você" retorquiu Esme secamente.

Bella podia contar nos dedos as vezes que vira Edward desde que chegara a Harborne, há um mês. E sempre que dormia aqui ficava no quarto que ocupara desde a infância. Exatamente como prometera fazer.

E, mesmo se tivessem estado a sós por tempo suficiente para ter uma conversa particular, algo que Edward agora parecia ansioso em evitar, Bella só teria lhe feito perguntas arriscadas, como "onde você foi na noite em que nos casamos?".

Esme ainda estava falando:

" Teria sido muito melhor se vocês tivessem viajado juntos depois do casamento. Claro que não teria sido uma lua de mel no sentido usual" acrescentou com leve embaraço. " Mas poderiam ter chegado a termos com a situação de um com o outro. Talvez ao menos encontrado uma base para uma amizade."

Amizade, pensou Bella com uma pontada de dor. Eu teria me contentado com isso?

" Talvez tenha sido melhor não termos feito isso" disse a Esme. " Eu não teria sido uma boa companhia, pois tenho enjoado todos os dias. Só espero que os enjoos parem logo, e de preferência esta semana, porque realmente preciso ir a Londres."

" Tem certeza de que é sensato? Está pálida demais para o meu gosto. Quando será sua próxima consulta com a médica?"

" Daqui a uma semana. Quer acertar os preparativos de me internar na Clínica Martingdale para o parto. E estou bem" acrescentou. Isto é, afora um severo caso de amor não correspondido. " Mas preciso conversar com os corretores que estão administrando meu apartamento. Recebi uma mensagem deles dizendo que os locatários querem entregar as chaves antes do final do contrato e estão pedindo para fazer um acordo."

" Então por que não me deixa levá-la de carro até lá?" sugeriu Esme, que estava se esforçando imensamente para ser uma boa sogra. Gentileza, aparentemente, era uma característica de família. " Depois poderíamos almoçar. Na Casa Romagna, por exemplo."

" Eu adoraria" disse Bella.

Finalmente a sós, Bella iniciou seu passeio diário pela mansão, o ritual auto imposto de percorrer lentamente de cômodo em cômodo para alisar uma de suas peças de mobília favoritas, endireitar um quadro, ajustar uma almofada, recolher as pétalas caídas de uma flor. Estranhamente tinha cada vez mais a impressão de pertencer a esse lugar, sentindo um impulso de cuidar da casa que jamais a acometera em Chelsea.

Bella também vinha cuidando da redecoração da suíte master e todos os dias analisava amostras de tecidos pedidas por Sadie. O único problema era que a cor de que gostava mais era um dourado cálido, quase idêntico ao que já estava lá e que provavelmente desbotaria igualmente rápido. Mas esse não seria um sacrifício muito pequeno para manter aquele ambiente tão cheio de sol?

Contudo, Bella não se sentiu particularmente ensolarada ao acordar na manhã seguinte. Tivera sonhos perturbadores e devia ter dado um jeito enquanto dormia, porque estava sentindo uma dormência incômoda nas costas. Se não tivesse documentos a assinar, teria telefonado para Londres e cancelado a reunião com os corretores.

Pôs um vestido cor de chocolate e sandálias de salto baixo combinando.

Esme a deixou na corretora e as duas combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde no restaurante. Uma hora depois ela havia liberado seus inquilinos de qualquer obrigação adicional e concordado com os corretores em colocar o apartamento à venda.

Mais um pedacinho da minha vida está sendo desmantelado, pensou enquanto fazia sinal para um táxi para levá-la à Casa Romagna.

O restaurante já estava muito movimentado quando Bella chegou, dez minutos antes da hora. A mesa reservada estava disponível e foi com alívio que se sentou, porque a dor em suas costas não diminuíra. Parecia até ter piorado um pouco. Torceu para que Esme tivesse algum analgésico em sua bolsa.

" Ora, ora, se não é a pequena Srta. Swan" disse uma voz de mulher. Bella levantou os olhos para se deparar com Tânia parada ao lado da mesa. " Só que agora você é a Sra. Mansen Cullen. E grávida, mas eu imagino que essa não tenha sido a verdadeira ordem dos eventos."

Bella pousou com muito cuidado seu copo de água mineral, voltando a se sentir enjoada. Se eu vomitar, pensou, vou mirar nos seus sapatos caríssimos.

" Boa tarde, Sra. Denali" disse Bella.

O sorriso de Tânia alargou.

" Sabe, encontrá-la aqui foi uma coincidência extraordinária. Estava mesmo falando a seu respeito com uma amiga." Virou a cabeça. " Victória, meu amor, venha cumprimentar a recém-casada."

Não! A palavra pareceu explodir na cabeça de Bella. Não, isto não pode estar acontecendo comigo. Não pode...

Mas Victória Mason já estava se aproximando delas, imaculada num vestido cor de rosa complementado por um comprido xale violeta.

" Ora, vejam só" disse Victória. " Você certamente tirou a sorte grande, sua vagabundinha. Tânia me contou que engravidou de um milionário e o obrigou a casar com você."

Victória não se dera ao trabalho de falar em voz baixa, e Bella viu várias cabeças se virando nas mesas adjacentes, e olhares sendo trocados. Ela precisava dizer alguma coisa, fazer alguma coisa, mas suas costas agora doíam muito, dificultando pensar, quanto mais falar.

" Espero que o marido rico não tenha insistido num acordo pré-nupcial" prosseguiu Victória. " Porque ele pode não gostar de saber que você está na minha ação de divórcio. Na verdade, é a estrela convidada. Assim, você e seu bebê podem acabar com uma mão na frente e a outra atrás." Ela assentiu. " Sim, James e eu terminamos, e estou culpando você por isso, Isabella Swan. Você o perseguiu e o teve. E vou fazer com que seu marido e todo mundo saiba a vagabunda que você é."

Edward disse sereno:

" Eu adoraria ouvi-la, mas talvez deva começar me dizendo quem você é." Ele estava de pé a poucos metros, olhos reluzindo como frias esmeraldas, boca severa. Atrás dele estava Esme, rosto pálido e olhos chocados.

Victória se virou para ele.

" Meu nome é Victória!" anunciou, elevando ainda mais a voz. " E não faz muito tempo tive a desventura de empregar "essazinha" como datilografa. Pensei que ela nem sabia soletrar sexo, até flagrá-la rolando nua com meu futuro ex-marido. Certamente enganou você da mesma forma. Mas não é tarde para avisá-lo. Gaste seu dinheiro fazendo um teste de DNA no fedelho que ela está carregando. Descubra quem é o verdadeiro pai."

Bella se levantou abruptamente, remotamente cônscia do ruído da cadeira caindo às suas costas, dos rostos fitando-a em choque. Mas o que mais a marcou foi ver Edward parado como se tivesse sido esculpido em pedra, toda cor esvaída de seu rosto, fitando-a com horror autêntico nos olhos.

Ela quis se defender, dizer que tudo que Victória Mason havia dito era mentira. Que o bebê era dele e de mais ninguém.

Em vez disso, ela se ouviu dizer:

" Ar... por favor, preciso de ar..." Então o chão se inclinou e ela sentiu alguma coisa atingir sua cabeça e deslizar para uma escuridão raiada em dor.

Houve uma luz brilhante, mas não era o sol passando pelas cortinas de seu quarto. Era forte demais, asséptico demais. E em algum lugar uma voz dizia:

" Sra. Cullen, acorde."

Com um esforço imenso, Bella abriu os olhos.

" Assim é melhor." Quem falou foi uma desconhecida, que, em seguida, tomou seu pulso.

Tudo era branco: as paredes, os lençóis que a cobriam, até as roupas da mulher. Tudo branco.

" Onde estou?"

" Na Clínica Martingdale, meu bem."

" Não" disse Bella. " Isso não está certo. E na semana que vem, tenho certeza."

" Bem, estamos cuidando de você agora. Assim, descanse enquanto trago o doutor para conversar com você."

Ela voltou com um homem jovem, que puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de sua cama.

" Como se sente?"

" Minha cabeça dói."

" Era esperado. Você bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou. É por isso que a estamos mantendo aqui até termos certeza de que não houve concussão."

" Mas eram minhas costas que doíam" protestou, acrescentando lentamente: " Embora isso pareça ter parado agora."

" Sim."

Houve alguma coisa na forma como ele disse isso que lhe revelou a verdade. Então Bella disse num fio de voz:

" Era o meu bebê, não era? Perdi meu bebê."

" Sinto muito. Mas, por favor, acredite que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, mesmo se você tivesse ido ver um médico assim que a dor começou. É uma daquelas coisas inevitáveis e mais comum nos primeiros meses de gestação do que si imagina."

Bella permaneceu imóvel, fitando a parede branca à sua frente enquanto as lembranças retornavam. Uma voz dizendo coisas terríveis e absurdas... acusando-a...

Os olhos verdes de um homem carregados com choque e descrença. E ela sabia que nada mais seria como antes.

" Meu marido sabe sobre o bebê?"

" Claro. Ele veio com você na ambulância. Está lá fora, esperando para vê-la."

" Não!" asseverou. " Não quero. Não posso. Mande-o embora."

" A senhora passou por uma experiência traumática, mas seu marido está muito preocupado e precisa ver que está bem."

" Ele não precisa de mim. Nunca precisou. Era o bebê que ele queria, apenas o bebê, e agora ele se foi." Sua voz embargou. " Tudo se foi. E eu não pertenço a este lugar... aqui onde bebês nascem..."

O médico hesitou, mas acabou concordando em pedir a Edward para retornar de manhã. Bella ficou aliviada quando ficou sozinha, porque agora teria tempo para planejar um futuro. Para pensar numa forma de ela e Edward se libertarem para sempre desse casamento inexistente.

Bella enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou até não ter mais lágrimas.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Bella foi transferida para um aposento especial, tão confortável que praticamente parecia um quarto de hotel de luxo. Todos pareciam ter lhe mandado flores: Esme, Rosalie e Emmett, Sadie e a criadagem de Harborne e a Sra. Connell. E no centro de todas essas flores havia uma cesta enorme de rosas brancas com miolos amarelados, como as de seu buquê de casamento, com um cartão que dizia simplesmente "Edward".

Ao olhar as rosas e sentir seu perfume no ar, Bella se lembrou de sua noite de núpcias. De sua humilhação de ir até o quarto dele para se oferecer e não encontrar nada além de uma cama vazia.

Trouxeram-lhe o jantar. Ela comeu um pouco e depois da visita do médico assistiu a um pouco de televisão. Por fim, aceitou o leite quente com mel e a gemada que a enfermeira lhe trouxe para ajudá-la a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, era quase meio-dia quando Edward chegou. Ele caminhou lentamente até a cama para fitá-la, preocupado.

" Como está se sentindo?"

" Acho que a resposta padrão é "tão bem quanto se pode esperar". Engoliu em seco. " Sobre o bebê... Eu... eu sinto muito."

" Não diga isso. Jamais diga isso. Essas coisas acontecem, e por todas as espécies de razões. E não é culpa de ninguém."

" Não... bem." Ela desviou o olhar. " Mamãe esteve aqui mais cedo. Disse que você mandou comprar a passagem para ela. Obrigada."

" Não precisa agradecer."

" Ela também disse que você a buscou pessoalmente no aeroporto e a trouxe até aqui. Por que esperou até agora para vir me ver?"

" Achei que você iria se sentir mais à vontade se visse primeiro a sua mãe."

" C-como assim?"

" Não faça joguinhos, querida. O médico estava visivelmente constrangido quando me apresentou suas desculpas. Você não queria me receber."

" Eu fiquei surpresa por você querer me ver" disse Bella em voz baixa. Ela se obrigou a fitá-lo. " Você pode não acreditar depois das coisas que Victória Mason disse, mas o bebê era seu, Edward."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

" Por que eu haveria de duvidar disso?"

" Vi a expressão no seu rosto quando ela estava gritando aquelas mentiras. Você parecia horrorizado."

" E qual deveria ser a expressão do meu rosto quando minha esposa grávida começou a perder o nosso bebê? A única coisa em que eu pensava era em trazê-la para o hospital." Ele deu com os ombros. " Quanto a Tânia e sua amiga desagradável, se elas me dissessem que abril vem depois de março, eu teria de checar no calendário." Ele fez uma pausa. " Além do mais, eu já sabia o que aconteceu na França."

" Como?"

" Bem, eu não conseguia entender como você havia parado em Londres sem emprego nem trabalho e então perguntei a Rosalie." Edward sorriu de leve. " E como se nada disso bastasse, eu sabia algo que aquelas duas bruxas não podiam saber... que era virgem quando fiz amor com você."

" Oh!" exprimiu Bella, que abaixou os olhos, ciente de que suas faces estavam vermelhas.

" Bella, vou perguntar ao médico se poderei levá-la para casa ainda hoje."

" Não sei se ele vai concordar" Bella se apressou em dizer. " Ainda estou sentindo dores de cabeça por causa da queda." Ela se calou por um momento. " Além disso, minha mãe disse que quando eu sair da clínica poderei voltar para Portugal com ela, e realmente gostaria de fazer isso. Se você não tiver nenhuma objeção."

" Não objetaria contra nada que a ajude a se recuperar" disse lentamente. " Claro que pode ir, se é o que você quer."

" Mas isso não é tudo." Ela respirou fundo. " Quando eu retornar, quero o divórcio."

Um silêncio profundo se fez entre os dois antes que ele dissesse em voz baixa.

" Do que diabos você está falando?"

" Sobre nossas vidas. O futuro. Afinal, nós apenas nos casamos pelo bem do bebê. E se não estivéssemos com tanta pressa, se tivéssemos esperado apenas mais algumas semanas, não teria havido qualquer necessidade de nos casarmos."

Antes que Edward tivesse tempo de retorquir, ela emendou:

" Tudo que aconteceu entre nós foi muito errado, mas agora temos chance de consertar tudo e recomeçar. Recuperar nossas vidas verdadeiras e fazer um novo começo. Nada mais de fingimento para nenhum de nós."

Edward deu as costas para ela e caminhou até a janela. Olhando para a rua lá fora, disse:

" Parece ter pensado com muito cuidado."

" Você não tinha qualquer intenção de dormir comigo naquela noite. Você mesmo disse isso. E casar comigo foi apenas a atitude honrada a tomar. Porque você nunca imaginou que acabaríamos num relacionamento tão vazio."

" Não." Sua atenção ainda estava fixada na vista da janela. " Eu lhe garanto isso."

" E um dia desses você encontrará uma mulher com quem casar e iniciar uma família... uma família de verdade. Dar uma nova geração a Harborne."

" Bem, não tenho muito a dizer além de lhe dar minha garantia de que não irei resistir. Vou aceitar o divórcio e lhe desejar boa sorte."

" Obrigada" disse ela.

" Porém, acho melhor não mencionarmos nossos planos a ninguém por enquanto" prosseguiu Edward. " Acho que eles não entenderiam o momento."

Ela se remexeu, inquieta.

" Podemos dizer que minha viagem a Portugal nos deu uma chance de pensar. De admitir que não tínhamos um futuro."

" Muito prático da sua parte, querida." Ele sorriu. " Posso dizer a todos que sua ausência me fez compreender o quanto eu gostava de ser solteiro."

" E eu direi que decidi que também posso voltar a ser feliz." Ela sorriu, resoluta. " Então... combinados?"

" Completamente." Caminhou de volta até a cama. " Podemos poupar um ao outro do absurdo sem sentido de dizer que continuaremos bons amigos?"

Ela não olhou diretamente para ele.

" Acho que nunca fomos nem isso."

" Provavelmente, não" concedeu. " E o apartamento em Chelsea é seu enquanto precisar dele" acrescentou abrupto. " Sua mãe está hospedada lá, é claro, e tentarei ficar o menos por perto que puder até vocês duas terem partido para Portugal."

" Mas e você? Para onde vai?"

Ele disse muito gentilmente:

" Acho que isso não é da sua conta, meu bem. Não acha?"

E foi embora.

**Sério?! Divórcio? Duvido nada que a pancada que a Bella recebeu na cabeça mexeu com seus neurônios!!! Ahh ela perdeu o bebê! Eu fiquei muito triste quando li esse capítulo, e entendo ela. Bella pensa que os dois se casaram apenas pelo bebê, mas nós sabemos que não foi só isso... Arg e tinha que aparecer essas duas ... Para estragar tudo! Ainda bem que o Edward acreditou na Bella! **

**Ahh o próximo capítulo é o último!!! Chorei... Estou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo por terminar mais uma adaptação, que eu amo muito então comentem muiiito e até o próximo!!!**


	14. Epílogo

**Oiiieeee, voltei com o último capítulo! Triste... mas ele está lindo então...**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Epílogo**

" Edward telefonou enquanto você estava na vila" disse Renée enquanto Bella entrava na cozinha. " Perguntou que voo você vai pegar amanhã."

O coração de Bella pulou em seu peito.

" Por que ele quer saber disso?" Ela colocou o cesto na mesa e começou a retirar as compras.

A mãe de Bella levantou as sobrancelhas.

" Pará que ele possa se encontrar com você no aeroporto, presumo" disse com leve aspereza. " Não é surpreendente, considerando que não a vê há mais de um mês."

Bella pegou um cacho de uvas, fitou-o e então o colocou de volta na bolsa. O momento da verdade parecia ter chegado e não havia como postergar mais.

" Na verdade não é tão simples assim. Quando voltar a Londres, vou dar entrada no divórcio."

Uma das canecas de porcelana que Renée estava retirando de uma prateleira caiu no soalho e estilhaçou numa dúzia de pedaços. Mãe e filha se entreolharam sobre os cacos e então Renée disse:

" Você enlouqueceu? Aquela batida na cabeça ainda a está afetando?"

" Pelo contrário" retrucou Bella. " Tomei uma decisão sensata e racional de terminar um casamento que não deveria jamais ter começado e agora não tem qualquer razão para continuar."

" Oh, pelo amor de Deus, o que o bom-senso tem a ver com amor?"

" Mas nós não nos amamos. Apenas fingimos para tornar a coisa inteira... menos sórdida, acho."

Houve um silêncio. Então Renée disse baixinho:

" Está me dizendo que foi para a cama... concebeu uma criança... com um homem por quem não sentia nada?"

Bella mordiscou seu lábio.

" Sinto muito, mas aconteceu. Ele era lindo e excitante e... eu me comportei mal. Não tenho desculpa para isso. Eu... eu me envergonho profundamente."

" Envergonhada por ser humana?" perguntou Barbara. " Oh, querida."

" Envergonhada por ter me comportado como a pior espécie de idiota. Mas pelo menos eu posso consertar tudo agora, antes que qualquer dano seja feito."

Renée pegou uma pá de lixo e começou a limpar os cacos de porcelana. Então disse gentilmente:

" Bella, você não pode terminar um casamento como se estivesse devolvendo um vestido que não lhe caiu bem. E quanto a Edward? Como ele se sente a respeito disso? Ou ainda não lhe contou?"

" Pelo contrário, estamos de pleno acordo. Não haverá acordo financeiro" acrescentou rapidamente Bella. " Ele ofereceu, mas não quero nada. Tudo que quero é um novo começo." Respirou fundo. " Voltarei a trabalhar na agência e suspenderei a venda do meu apartamento. Assim, terei emprego e um lugar para viver. E é só isso de que preciso."

Houve um silêncio profundo, enfim quebrado por Renée:

" Sabe, não tenho como não lamentar por aquele lindo anel. Li em algum lugar que o rubi é um símbolo do amor, trazendo satisfação e paz. Mas aparentemente não para você, querida." Suspirou. " Que lástima."

No dia seguinte Bella estava muito tensa enquanto retornava para o Reino Unido. Acalme-se, disse a si mesma. A distância irá ajudá-la a se recuperar. A esquecer a forma como um dia Edward segurara seus seios com as mãos em concha, ou como seu corpo preenchera o dela com tão magnífica plenitude. Pelo bem de sua própria sanidade, precisaria esquecer essas coisas.

Agora, enquanto atravessava a alfândega e saía pela área de desembarque, sentia um medo terrível de que Edward realmente tivesse ido recebê-la. Mas à sua espera estava o mesmo carro munido de chofer particular que a deixara no aeroporto no mês anterior.

Enquanto se acomodava no luxo do banco traseiro, Bella tentou convencer a si mesma de que os sentimentos contraditórios dentro dela eram na verdade alívio. Além do mais, disse resoluta aos seus botões, muito em breve ela estaria de volta ao próprio apartamento, e isso iria ajudá-la. O que ela precisava era trabalhar e manter uma rotina familiar. Uma chance de "seguir em frente".

Rosalie, nobremente evitando lhe fazer as perguntas óbvias, concordara em deixar para ela mantimentos básicos como leite, pão e café. Amanhã ela faria muitas compras, mas essa noite pediria... pizza, provavelmente no restaurante da esquina. Não importava muito.

Bella não comera no voo e por isso devia estar com fome, mas não estava. Apenas sentia frio até os ossos, como se ela jamais fosse se aquecer novamente. O apartamento também parecia frio e de algum modo, menor. Sem dúvida porque ela se acostumara demais a Chelsea e Harborne, disse a si mesma enquanto largava sua mala no quarto. Hora de retornar à Terra.

Bella sentiu uma gratidão enorme por sua meia-irmã quando viu que Rosalie fizera sua cama e deixara o aquecedor ligado, além de abastecer a geladeira com bacon, ovos e suco de laranja. Havia até um vaso de frésias na mesinha de café, com um cartão que dizia "Bem-vinda de volta, R e E".

A única coisa que faltava era a chave sobressalente que Rosalie esquecera de deixar. Mas considerando o quadro geral de sua situação, aquilo parecia sem importância.

Bella correu os olhos pela sala de estar enquanto se perguntava se deveria abrir a mala e despejar suas roupas na máquina de lavar ou desencavar o folheto com o cardápio para viagem do restaurante da esquina, e descobriu que nenhuma das duas opções tinha muito apelo.

Era mais fácil simplesmente ficar parada, esperando que sua casa sua única casa verdadeira a acolhesse de volta. Cercando-a e abraçando-a. Para extinguir o terrível sentimento de desorientação e solidão que pesava em seu peito.

Mas no momento não parecia haver pressa de fazer isso. Os ex-locatários haviam cuidado bem do apartamento. Contudo, mesmo assim tudo parecia quase... alienígena. Como se ela não pertencesse mais àquele lugar.

Estou apenas cansada, pensou. Talvez deva me concentrar em ter uma boa noite de sono e prosseguir minha vida amanhã. As coisas então irão parecer melhores.

Ela estava no quarto, ajoelhada para desfazer sua mala, quando ouviu sua porta da frente abrir e fechar com um som quase imperceptível. Rosalie, pensou, provavelmente vindo devolver a maldita chave. Mas Deus, por favor, por favor, não a deixe fazer muitas perguntas. Não esta noite. Porque eu não sei se conseguirei suportar.

" Estou aqui!" disse Bella em voz alta.

" Estou vendo" retrucou Edward.

Ele parou no vão da porta, imaculado como sempre num terno azul-marinho com risca de giz, segurando uma bolsa de viagem de couro numa das mãos e um porta-terno pendurado sobre seu ombro. Trazia um leve sorriso no rosto e Bella sentiu seu corpo inteiro retesar numa reação física tão instintiva quanto relutante ao poder de sua atração. Ele correu os cintilantes olhos verdes por ela.

" Você está bonita. O bronzeado lhe cai bem."

" Eu... estou bem" retrucou, levantando-se. " Como você entrou?" Sua voz estava claudicante, rouca. Não havia outra palavra para definir isso além de traição, pensou, xingando silenciosamente.

" Com isto, é claro." Mostrou a chave desaparecida. " Rosalie me deu."

" Oh!" exprimiu Bella, que respirou fundo. " Bem, obrigada, mas poderia ter esperado. Rosalie não devia ter lhe pedido... não devia tê-lo feito sair do seu caminho apenas para me trazer uma chave."

Edward deu com os ombros.

" Não é problema algum."

" Mas agora não se prenda por minha causa" disse Bella seca. "Você obviamente está indo para algum lugar."

" Pelo contrário" retorquiu Edward. " Acabo de chegar."

Bella apontou para as malas.

" Essas são minhas roupas de Harborne?"

" Não. São minhas roupas de Danborough Gate."

Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Bella para a cama coberta por uma colcha de linho branco.

" Que puro" comentou sardônico. " Tentando regressar para a virgindade, meu bem?" Seu sorriso alargou. " Duvido que seja possível, mesmo se você quiser. E apenas um travesseiro" acrescentou baixinho. " Agora, isso é que é união de verdade."

Ele abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, que estava vazio.

" Ficarei com o lado direito" disse ele. " A não ser que tenha objeções."

" Objeções?" A voz de Bella soou trêmula. " Claro que tenho objeções. O que é isto? Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui?"

" Estou me mudando para cá" disse lacônico. " Mi casa, su casa." Olhou ao redor. " Admito que é bem compacta, mas isso significa menos espaço para você fugir e se esconder, o que é uma vantagem para mim. E, melhor ainda, estaremos completamente sozinhos juntos, exatamente como se fosse nossa lua de mel."

Ela o fitou, choque acelerando sua pulsação.

" Do que você está falando?"

" Casamento, é claro. Mas desta vez de verdade, Bella. Nós vamos realmente parar de fingir, minha querida, exatamente como você disse que queria."

" Mas está terminado." As palavras soaram quase num uivo. " Vamos nos divorciar. Nós concordamos."

" Ah, o divórcio" disse suavemente. Ele estava removendo paletós e camisas do porta-terno e os pendurando. " Isso não vai acontecer... ao menos ainda não."

" Você disse que não ia resistir, que ia aceitar o divórcio" ela o acusou, elevando a voz. " Oh, Deus, eu devia ter imaginado que não podia confiar em você."

" A sua batalha é com o sistema legal, querida" retorquiu Edward. " Entenda, nós não ficamos juntos tempo suficiente para nos qualificarmos para um divórcio. A lei exige que permaneçamos casados por um ano inteiro, e como você sabe, nós nunca fomos realmente casados, não no sentido exato da palavra. Algo que pretendo corrigir o mais rápido possível." Depois de abrir mais um breve sorriso, acrescentou: " Contudo, quando o ano tiver acabado, poderemos falar novamente sobre divórcio... se você ainda quiser. Mas eu me reservo o direito de tentar persuadi-la a mudar de ideia nesse meio tempo."

Ela empinou o queixo.

" Isso só pode ser uma piada" disse friamente.

" Não" garantiu. " Eu não poderia estar falando mais sério."

" Então é vingança." Sua respiração acelerou. " Está querendo arruinar minha volta para casa só porque disse que não queria mais você."

" Também não é isso." Seu olhar foi suavemente sardônico. " E eu acredito que o nível de nosso desejo mútuo ainda precisa ser estabelecido."

A campainha tocou.

" Ah!" exprimiu Edward. " Deve ser o jantar chegando: filés, salada, queijo, frutas e um bom Bordeaux. Devemos jogar uma moeda para decidir quem está encarregado de cozinhar?"

" Isso não será necessário" Bella disse em tom de desafio. " Vou comer uma pizza."

Ele deu com os ombros.

" Então eu irei cozinhar para mim mesmo. Não é dificuldade nenhuma."

Ele saiu para o corredor, seguido por Bella, que o observou receber um cesto de vime e oferecer uma gorjeta generosa antes de retornar apressado para a sala de estar.

Bella estava parada diante da janela com os braços cruzados diante do corpo rígido, quando Edward se juntou novamente a ela. Ele tirara o paletó e a gravata, e sua camisa estava aberta no pescoço. Parecia completamente relaxado, enquanto ela tinha a impressão de caminhar sobre vidro.

" Acha que este é um território mais seguro que o quarto?" perguntou. Correu os olhos para o sofá de estofado muito confortável. " Eu não concordaria com isso." Ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso safado. " Como você, minha querida, teria logo descoberto, se eu tivesse podido sair com você e cortejá-la, como pretendia originalmente. E você também tem um tapete felpudo e macio. Excelente."

" Por favor" rogou Bella. " Por favor, não faça isso... não diga essas coisas. Não torne a situação pior do que já está. Apenas vá embora."

" Bem, considerei fazer isso" disse lentamente. " Quando perdemos nosso bebê e você se comportou como se a única ligação entre nós tivesse sido cortada, e disse que não me queria mais por perto, nem mesmo para compartilhar o luto. Então me ocorreu que eu deveria tomar a atitude decente e partir. Sair da sua vida, se essa era a única coisa que a faria feliz." Ele deu com os ombros. " Só que depois comecei a pensar de forma muito egoísta sobre o quanto você me faria infeliz. Que eu talvez não quisesse apagá-la do mapa. Que eu talvez não quisesse descartar meu casamento antes mesmo de ele começar." Edward teve a audácia de sorrir novamente antes de prosseguir: " Afinal, eu precisava de alguma coisa para me manter em casa à noite, e colecionar selos nunca me atraiu. Assim, você parecia a resposta óbvia."

" Isto não é assunto para brincadeiras" disse Bella trêmula.

" Não" disse ele com amargura repentina. " Mas faz muito tempo que nós não rimos, não é verdade? Não desde aquela única noite solitária que passamos juntos. Naquela noite nós rimos, nos beijamos, nos tocamos. E você deitou comigo e me abraçou como se jamais fosse me deixar partir. A minha impressão era de que estava no paraíso. Mas quando o dia amanheceu, eu virei subitamente um pária e nossa noite perfeita tinha sido apenas um erro terrível porque você estava bêbada, desequilibrada, sob a ilusão de que eu era outra pessoa."

Edward se calou por um instante para recuperar o fôlego antes de continuar:

" Aparentemente, qualquer desculpa servia. Qualquer razão estúpida para negar que você tinha sido minha mulher de toda forma abençoada e maravilhosa que existe. Que nós pertencemos um ao outro e que sempre iremos pertencer."

O olhar verde estava subitamente feroz.

" E é por causa disso que não estou indo embora, Bella. Porque eu a quero de volta. Quero a garota doce, selvagem e generosa que veio para os meus braços e se entregou tão completamente que eu disse a mim mesmo que aquilo só podia ser o amor com que sempre sonhei." Respirou fundo. " Porque eu quero você, minha querida... rica ou pobre, doente ou saudável... pelo resto da minha vida. Quero que criemos um lar juntos e que, apesar desta tristeza recente, tenhamos uma família um dia. Quero ter o direito de dizer às pessoas 'acho que vocês ainda não conhecem a minha esposa'." Ele se calou por um instante. " Meu Deus, querida, você está chorando; essa é a última coisa que eu queria que acontecesse." Caminhou até Bella e a puxou para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela. " É realmente tão impossível para você encontrar alguma felicidade comigo? É isso que está tentando me dizer?"

Bella conteve um soluço.

" Edward, você não pode estar falando sério. Não pode." Ela abaixou os olhos para as mãos que seguravam as suas. " Você não quer casar com ninguém, jamais quis, e provavelmente só está dizendo essas coisas agora porque está sentindo pena de mim de novo. E eu não posso suportar isso."

" Com pena de você?" Havia incredulidade em sua voz. " De que diabos está falando?"

" Estou falando a respeito de mim. De como fiz papel de idiota em Queens Barton. De como todo mundo riu de mim. De como eu me atirei na sua cama naquela noite, embora toda sua atitude dissesse que você não me queria."

" Bella." Sua voz era infinitamente gentil. " O que aconteceu entre nós foi inteiramente culpa minha, porque não resisti a beijá-la, tocá-la, embora estivesse me esforçando ao máximo para me comportar bem, para variar. Porque eu queria uma vida com você, minha querida, não um caso. Eu queria que fizéssemos amor um com o outro porque amávamos um ao outro." Ele desatou uma gargalhada tensa. " Havia passado a noite inteira observando você. Esperando pelo momento em que poderia convidá-la para dançar e enfim ter uma desculpa para abraçá-la, ainda que por alguns minutos. Mas você disse não. Algo que decidi que teria com que me acostumar. Sabe o que eu estava fazendo imediatamente antes de você me pedir para consertar o seu zíper? Estava tomando um banho gelado... lembrando a mim mesmo de uma forma muito prática que sexo definitivamente não estava na agenda, mesmo se você fosse passar mais uma noite a apenas alguns metros de mim." Ele fez uma pausa. " E o que você quer dizer com as pessoas terem rido de você? Porque entendi que o principal objeto de escárnio daquele fim de semana fui eu."

" Foi Tânia" disse ela em voz baixa. " Ela me viu na noite depois do que aconteceu. Disse coisas horríveis, realmente maldosas. Disse que sabia que você não estava realmente envolvido comigo, mas que eu claramente começava a acreditar nisso. Disse que eu o queria e que quando você percebesse isso teria pena de mim."

O tom de Edward foi incrédulo:

" E você acreditou nela?"

Ela curvou a cabeça.

" Sim" disse ela. " Porque eu sabia que o que ela havia dito era verdade. Que você não ia me tocar até que eu lhe implorasse isso."

" Meu Deus" disse baixinho. " Aquela mulher é mesmo uma bruxa. Para mim ela disse que todo mundo estava se divertindo me vendo correr atrás de você como um cachorrinho. Disse que todos estavam rindo de mim."

Bella o fitou, lábios entreabertos em choque.

" O que você disse a ela?"

Edward tirou um lenço do bolso para enxugar as lágrimas que ainda restavam no rosto de Bella.

" Bem, eu também mal podia negar isso, querida. Assim, eu a agradeci por seu interesse, disse que sempre lhe seria grato por nos ter aproximado, mas que nós compreenderíamos se ela não pudesse comparecer ao casamento."

Bella engoliu em seco.

" Você disse isso?"

" Acredite em mim, essa foi a parte fácil. Convencer você de que minhas intenções eram completamente honradas acabou se revelando infinitamente mais difícil."

Bella olhou para o chão.

" Mas você só pediu para casar comigo porque eu fiquei grávida."

" Não. Isso apenas acelerou o processo em alguns meses. Além disso, eu não achei que você iria concordar. E se tivesse lhe dito a verdade, que sempre foi minha intenção lhe pedir em casamento, teria acreditado em mim? Seja honesta."

Ela engoliu em seco.

" Provavelmente, não."

" Foi o que pensei." Seu tom era seco. " Afinal, você tinha deixado mais do que claro que nossa noite juntos havia sido alguma espécie de aberração terrível. E então desapareceu sem aviso."

Ele respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

" Mas nunca considerei Tânia como um motivo para sua mudança para comigo. Culpei inteiramente a mim mesmo, porque houve momentos naquela noite em que quase esqueci que era a sua primeira vez com um homem, e fiquei imaginando se não teria lhe pedido demais... se não a teria repugnado de alguma maneira." Contorceu a boca. " Um pesadelo que pareceu se confirmar completamente depois do casamento, quando você me disse que queria que dormíssemos separados."

" Porque achei que você não me amava" disse Bella em voz baixa. " Eu não podia esquecer o que Tânia havia dito. Estava aterrorizada por você ter feito sexo comigo por obrigação, ou, pior ainda, por piedade. Ou que eu poderia acabar implorando de novo. Decidi que era melhor ficar sozinha. Então pelo menos ainda me restaria algum orgulho."

" Pois tenho notícias para você" disse Edward. " Não há muito espaço para orgulho quando se ama alguém."

" Eu sei disso." Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento. " Na noite do nosso casamento fui procurá-lo no seu quarto para lhe dizer que havia mudado de ideia e que iria dormir com você. Mas você não estava lá." Ela hesitou novamente. " Eu provavelmente não tenho o direito de perguntar, mas aonde foi?"

" Não muito longe" respondeu. " Fiquei lá na cozinha, sentado no escuro, tornando-me íntimo de uma garrafa de uísque e me perguntando como poderia lidar com a solidão terrível que atraíra para mim mesmo. Como eu ia viver sem nem mesmo a esperança de dormir aconchegado a você."

Bella engoliu em seco.

" Edward, meu querido, eu não tenho ilusões a meu respeito. Sei qual era o nível das garotas que você namorou no passado. Não chego aos pés delas."

Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a fitou com tamanha ternura que ela sentiu o coração pular dentro do peito.

" Minha querida, a necessidade de beijá-la... de fazer amor com você... está quase me deixando louco. Então permita-me esclarecer algumas coisas enquanto ainda consigo pensar com clareza. Logo no começo você disse que eu jamais quis me casar. Isso não é verdade, embora eu me sentisse à sombra de meus pais. Eles se apaixonaram quando se conheceram e foram amantes durante toda sua vida juntos... algo que me deixava morto de vergonha quando eu era adolescente. Mas depois, quando cresci e adquiri algum discernimento, compreendi que queria o que eles haviam tido e que não me contentaria com nada menos." Acrescentou: " Mamãe é uma mulher incrível, mas quando papai morreu foi como se uma luz dentro dela tivesse se apagado. Mas eu nunca encontrei ninguém que acendesse essa mesma luz dentro de mim. Na verdade eu até havia perdido as esperanças, até a noite em que entrei no apartamento da empresa procurando por Rosalie e em vez dela encontrei você, usando nada além de uma toalha e rosnando para mim como uma gata zangada."

Os lábios de Bella entreabriram num arfado silencioso.

" Está me dizendo que se apaixonou por mim naquele momento?"

" No momento eu estava mais interessado se conseguiria tirar você daquela toalha e fazê-la parar de rosnar e ronronar como uma gata. Foi só depois, na recepção, que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo comigo, quando disse a Tânia que nós havíamos descoberto um ao outro, e então soube que era a mais absoluta verdade."

Ele meneou a cabeça.

" Deus, você estava maravilhosa naquela noite, sorrindo para completos estanhos e conversando com eles, esforçando-se ao máximo para não parecer tímida, comportando-se como se estar comigo fosse tudo que realmente quisesse. Passei o tempo todo louco para pegá-la nos braços e mantê-la em segurança e amada para sempre." Ele acrescentou: " Não queria aceitar o convite de Laurent para ir a Queens Barton porque sabia que isso era pedir problemas. Mas decidi que a chance de passar alguns dias com você era boa demais para desperdiçar. Que poderia passar esses dias ao menos tentando fazer com que gostasse um pouco mais de mim. E enquanto voltávamos para casa, pensei em levá-la a Harborne. Eu queria você lá... a garota que eu amava, na casa que eu amava. Nosso futuro lar."

Bella arregalou os olhos.

" Esse foi o desvio que você mencionou?"

Edward assentiu.

" Eu já havia dito à minha mãe que suas preces tinham sido atendidas e que encontrara minha futura esposa, e eu sabia que ela estava louca para conhecer você. Foi apenas então que eu me comportei como um idiota impaciente e louco por sexo e estraguei tudo para nós. Disse a mim mesmo que eu havia aberto mão de qualquer chance de persuadi-la a se apaixonar por mim. Que em vez disso eu havia lhe dado todos os motivos possíveis para me odiar."

" Todo o tempo em que estivemos separados eu nunca deixei de pensar em você... de desejá-lo" sussurrou Bella. " Mas não ousei chamar isso de amor. Disse a mim mesma que a melhor maneira de me curar seria jamais vê-lo de novo. Que no fim eu acabaria esquecendo você."

" Meu Deus, que par de idiotas nós fomos" disse Edward. " E eu ainda poderia estar vagando por aí como um zumbi, dizendo a mim mesmo que minha vida estava acabada, se não fosse pelas mulheres em nossas vidas."

" Como assim?" Agora o braço dele envolvia Bella, que estava aninhada contra ele, sentindo seu calor penetrar todo seu ser, aquecendo-a e enchendo-a com uma nova luz.

" Sua mãe." Ele a beijou na testa. " Cada vez que eu ligava para Portugal, ela me dizia que você estava com saudade de mim." Ele a beijou na ponta do nariz. " Minha mãe. Dizendo que tinha visto a forma como você olhava para mim quando achava que eu não estava vendo. E, é claro, Rosalie." Ele roçou a boca na dela, gentil e docemente. " Que desde o começo argumentou que eu não era terrivelmente irresistível, e que como você não acredita em sexo casual, jamais teria se entregado se isso não significasse algo profundo para você. Pequenos fundamentos para esperança, talvez, mas eu estava desesperado. E isso me fez compreender que eu não ia desistir de você ou do nosso casamento. Que eu iria lutar até que não houvesse mais esperança."

Bella passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, sentindo o pulsar de suas veias contra as dela.

" Mas agora a guerra terminou." Ela sorriu para ele, todas as barreiras derrubadas, olhos brilhando com confiança recém-descoberta e o glorioso deleite de estar livre para lhe oferecer todo o seu ser. Para enfim tomá-lo como seu esposo. " Então, meu bem, por que em vez disso não fazemos amor?"

Edward se levantou, olhos verdes acariciando-a famintos enquanto a tomava nos braços. Ele disse bem baixinho:

" Achei que você não ia pedir nunca."

E a carregou para onde a cama os aguardava.

FIM

**Ahhh acabou...! Gente que final perfeito, lindo demais, ele não desistiu dela! Chorei... Muito fofo, eu amo esse romance ele é o melhor que eu já li! E olha que eu já li muiiiitos! Então comentem muito meninas e me falem o que acharam! Eu agradeço cada comentário que me incentivou a adaptar essa linda história! Ameiii! Rsrs e é claro que virá mais adaptações e algumas fanfics que escrevo! Então até a próxima! E continuem seguindo as minhas outras adaptações! Bjs**


End file.
